The prodigy child
by Loric Kane
Summary: This is not a story about making friends. This is not a story about becoming stronger. This is not a story about beating the bad guy. This is a story about finding a reason to do all of the above. /Pairing undecided if any/OC centric/Slightly dark and humorous
1. The prodigy child

**Hi! The names Loric Kane, or Kane for short. **

**I'm a new writer on the block. I originally came from Fiction press before deciding I should try out writing some Fan fiction. I did some research involving what I should about. Then I stumbled on RWBY. It only just came out and so I figured that the market for RWBY Fan fiction is still fresh and there seems to me allot of room for development.**

**So here I am.**

**Oh and just so you know, I'm not new to writing. By my standards I'm barely acceptable as a writer. Oh and expect me to make allot of minor mistakes. I'm only 14!  
**

**Anyway, the moment You've all been waiting for, I present to you my first fanfiction,**

**The prodigy child!**

Chapter I:

The prodigy child

The darkness was annoying. It really didn't help that he was trapped in a space with slimy rubber walls. He felt like he was in a sleeping bag, being roasted alive as time moved on. Speaking of which, it did felt like it was getting hotter in here. He moved around uncomfortably around his squishy tomb, trying very hard to keep the straw hat clutched in his chest from breaking. He had tried to get some sleep, in order to keep his energy from being wasted, but the bag he was in kept on moving not to mention the awful smell of meat gone wrong salted the air.

How did he even get into this mess? Right. The people worked for sent him here. But they could have lest tell him what he up against. One minute he was in a cave that was too dark to even see you hand then the next he found himself in…this place. He grumbled. Didn't they know anything about proper intelligence. Seriously. It was noon when he first entered the cave. Now he doubted that it was even day time anymore.

His head shot up as he felt his trap moving. Moving outside the cave. He could just feel whatever he was in hulking towards the entrance of the cave. This is bad. The mission was to investigate a monster killing local farmers at dawn every day for the past month. He could only assume he was in said monster. This was his only chance. He had to escape and kill this thing before it could harm anyone else.

He searched inside of himself and started drawing his power. His body started glowing bright blue, illuminating the darkness that surrounded him, revealing the brown, maggot infested walls around him.

"Time to wake up" He said to himself

He closed his eyes in concentration as blue aura grew brighter and brighter until he heard the bugs and maggots cry as they crackled in bright flashes. He was forced to ignore both the rotten smell and the smell of roasted flesh as his aura started to reach its peak. He knew the inside was too thick to penetrate with his power alone. So he could only do one thing. And that was to break himself open from the outside.

"**Lightning strike**"

Rotten flesh flew in the air as lighting struck down from the sky. The monster howled as bolts of lightning dug its way through its stomach like a drill.

The trapped man blurred into vision in front of the monster. He had to let a small sigh of relief as he felt the cold grass beneath his fingers and the warm orange rays of the setting sun. When he looked up he had to flinch as the sight of the monster. In this world, a Grimm was a monster without a soul. They all took the form of a twisted animal. It was a given that they all looked sick or frightening in one way or another. This Grimm was no different, if anything this one was one of the most twisted of them all because it took the form of a human.

No, not a human. A corpse.

It was huge, almost like a titan. Half its body was out of the cave and it's hip was almost enough to fill up the entrance. The form of this demented female human was rotten and seared like badly cooked meat complete with colonies of maggots and bugs that made its home there. There was no skin to cover any of this, exposing the ghastly insides. Its jaw hug from only one joint as it flopped about and its eyes were unfocused. Because of his efforts, the monster smelt putrid. The smell of rotten flesh beforehand smelt like flowers compared to this smell now that it had been roasted. Despite the gaping hole in its core from when he dug himself out, it was somehow able to hold itself up.

A sick death rattle sounded from its throat as it lifted itself up from the ground. The man calmly picked up his straw hat from the ground and placed it on his head. With a flick of his hand, a short sword merely two feet in length appeared in the hand of the monster's former prisoner. He looked back at the monster and stared impassively at the monstrosity. No matter what it looked like, it was not human to begin with. It had no emotion. It was a monster. And it must die.

The monster groaned, lifting its hulky arm into the air and brought it down with uncontrolled strength. With a boom earth was shattered and rocks and dirt was blown away like shrapnel. The man blurred into existence in front of the rotten titan, arm drawn back ready for the swing but before he could swing he was sent flying as the monster swatted him with its other arm.

Flipping himself up right in mid air, the man managed to land on the ground and skid to a stop.

"It's fast" He said to himself "Impossibly fast for its size"

The man sighed. Standing up he braced himself for another go at the thing. Absent minded, he noted that the sun had finally set, leaving only a faint red ling in the horizon. What a beautiful time to die.

The rotten titan let out a groan of the undead, grabbing the man's attention. It dug its hands into the ground and tried to pull itself out of its shelter. The man narrowed his eyes at this. It was trying to get out. It took only a second for the man to take of sprinting towards the monster. It lifted it head as it noticed him. The monster lifted its arm once again and brought it down on him. The man barely side stepped the arm and took a few swipes at the wrist with his sword.

Instinctively the man jumped back words to narrowly avoid the other arm from nailing him down into the ground. He took this chance and with one heavy swing, he sliced four fingers off, leaving only the thumb. The monster howled in pain causing the man to flinch slightly. The ghastly sound was enough to haunt children for a lifetime. The man steeled himself and jumped up, in front of the monsters head once again and stabbed his sword into its skull. Hanging from the skull the man clenched his free fist as it was surrounded with a blinding electrical field.

"Die!" He yelled, shoving his whole arm into the skull of the monster. Then there was silence. For a moment the man thought he had killed the thing. Only to be proven wrong

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The man squeezed his eyes shut as the sound rattled his ear drums with unbearable pain. With one powerful heave the man pulled himself from the monsters head, leaving his short sword behind. When he landed on the ground he continued to jump back until his back reached a tree. He rested against the tree as he found himself seeing his vision blur. As he recuperated he glanced at the monster who was thrashing about like a newly caught fish.

He was able to injure it this time. That's good. But this time was a lot easier than the first time he tried. The first time he aimed for the head he was knocked back. But the second time he was able to punch a large hole in its head. Why was that? Was it because he injured it before he aimed for the head? Wait…no. It was getting slower. He was able to dodge the arms the second time because it was slower. If that was the case then what changed to cause it go slower? Was it because being outside the cave weakens it gradually? No can't be. The reports said that the previous men sent to kill it were killed so fast and so gruesomely that the lone survivor was driven into insanity. They attacked during the day. So what changed? His eyes widened in realisation as they drifted to the sky.

The sun went down. After the sun went down there was a noticeable change in speed. The sun was one of its sources of energy. It eats humans so that must be its main source of energy. The thing doesn't even know its own weakness. If he were to trap it and deprive it of sun light then it would eventually die. I mean lets face it. After an electrically charged fist to the head and it's still alive, mostly, then it can't be killed by brute force. He would have play smart and trap it before it kills him first.

Letting out one final sigh the man opened his eyes and glared at the monster

"This is the end for you" He whispered. He started out walking. His blue aura appeared, covering him like a second skin. Soon his walk increased into a light jog. And with it, his aura started to flicker like an old light. His jog soon increased to running speeds. At this point his aura had disappeared, in its place was small wisps of electricity. Then the man broke in an all out sprint and simultaneously his aura ignited into a storm of blinding blue electrical energy, giving him the appearance of a human lighting rod and leaving a trail of electricity behind as he ran.

Moving at blinding speeds it took only a moment for him to reach the monster. It didn't have any time to react as the man jumped up and slammed his fist into the monster's left arm, causing it to slam back into the caves edge. The man blinked behind the monster, setting his feet on the rocky walls of cliff face behind it. He immediately pushed himself of the cliff face and appeared in front of the monster. A second later the hole in its chest exploded in a rain of gore, destroying the already weakened spine.

"Once more" The man muttered. Pushing off the ground, the man appeared on top of the head of the monster. Grabbing hold of his blade, he yanked it out and jumped higher, and into the air. The lighting stored in his body seeped into his blade, making it crackle with the same blue electricity as his body.

For a moment, well he was in the air, he looked down at the rotten titan with curiosity. But that feeling was replaced with cold hatred.

In a flash of blue he disappeared from thin air only to appear at the edge of the clearing back facing the monster, and two long skid marks ending at his feet scaring the ground.

He smirked as he heard the thump of the monsters right arm behind him. His smirk grew larger as he heard the sound of a hose spraying and gory sound of body parts falling onto the snow. And he was not disturbed the slightest.

The monster could only groan as his right arm was diced into a thousand pieces and fell right in front of it. Having it's spine destroyed caused it to fall under its own weight. It looked at its former prisoner in slight fear before crawling back into its den.

Looking over his shoulder the man smiled freely as he pointed his sword above the cave. It glowed brighter and in an instant a bolt of lightning shot from it and struck the cliff face causing the cave to come crashing down. And then there was silence. Reaching into his pocket and the man pulled out his small communicator. He pressed a button and spoke to it.

"This is Huntsman Arashi Nii. Mission to eliminate the monster complete" he said, revealing a voice of a young teen

"Affirmative Arashi. We are dispatching a shuttle to pick you up now. ETA thirty minutes" A static filled voice replied

"Good. After what happened I need a good night's sleep" He shivered

A chuckle came from the communicator "Sometimes I forget you're just a kid Arashi"

"I'm not a kid" Arashi denied immediately in the coldest voice he could muster

"Yea yea. By the way when you get back, Ozpin told me to tell you to met him in the interrogation room" The lack of static indicated that the com was cut

"Interrogation room? If it wasn't professor Ozpin I wouldn't even consider following that order" Arashi sighed before his head shot up as he heard a small hiss. It was a snake. But not just a normal snake…A King Taijitu. And it seemed like he awoke a whole nest of them.

"That shuttle better get here fast or I'm going to hurt someone"

* * *

Later

* * *

"You took your sweet time" Arashi huffed childishly as he leaned to the side of the airjet's inner hull, glaring at the crew

"S-Sorry but the weather was particularly bad tonight" A female crewman spoke, seeming proud of the excuse "Hey. What's that smell?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Arashi sighed, turning his head out the window "Why does the academy send me out on these missions? They're no fun at all"

"Sir?" A member of the crew said

"Then they stick me with the worst crew ever"

"Sir" A tick mark formed on the side of the crewman's head

"And worst of all they don't know a thing about time management"

"Listen you little bra-" The man spoke no more as a found himself on the floor with a foot implanted behind his head

"Did you just call me…little?" Arashi glared, an ominous aura surrounding his form

"N-No sir" The man stuttered

"What was that? I didn't hear you"

"No sir!"

"Good" Arashi smiled as he lifted his foot of the man's head, completely oblivious to the whimpering of the crew

"Sorry sir. He's new" An older man saluted

"Yea yea" he shrugged off.

Arashi was a short boy, standing at one meter and a half, short for his age of sixteen. Arashi wore attire blue pants and blue chest armor under a white monk robe with silver lining going down the left sleeve that was longer than his arm and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. The right sleeve of his robe was missing entirely, exposing the blue armour and shoulder guard underneath. His blue hair peeked out from his plain straw he almost always wore.

"Cocky brat" grumbled the injured man to a female crewman knelt down to help him up

"Who, Arashi?" She frowned "He's not cocky. He's just different"

He snorted "I hate people like him. They believe that they are better than everyone else. I even heard that the brat was trained by the Headmaster at Beacon academy"

"That is true" the girl nodded "But you don't know him like we do. Yes he was trained by Ozpin and yes he is extremely strong for his age but fighting and learning how to fight the Grimm is everything he has ever known. I don't know the full details but the rumors say that Arashi began his training at thirteen, five years younger than the recommended age. He never had a team for himself but he excelled one every mission he undertook. You see the reason why Arashi has us as his personal crew is because he has no social skills to speak of. He's a complete hard ass but trust me, once you get to know him you'll find he can be quite childish sometimes"

"Hey! You two" Both crewman face faltered as they turned to see Arashi looking straight at them "Get to work"

"Yes sir!" they screamed in fear

Arashi's ears perked up as he heard a sound similar to a shotgun shell being fired. Curious he looked towards one of the crew man who was helping up the man he had just beaten up.

"Hey what's happening out there?" Arashi asked

Dropping the man on the floor the crewman stuttered before moving to a monitor "Eh? Oh ah there seems to be a fight happening down there-"

"I know that" Arashi growled "Are there any reports coming in? What do they say?"

"Right…Well according to the reports we're getting, it seems to a battle between an unknown scythe wielding vigilante and the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick and his henchmen"

"Roman" Arashi mused "I heard he was ruthless and tough to catch. It's rare for us to get a report on his activates. I'm sure the academy is going to send someone soon" He grumbled "But the reinforcements won't get here in time. It looks like I have to wait for that warm shower"

"Sir?" The crew asked "Orders?"

"Pop the hatch"

* * *

Ruby Rose was in trouble. Not the hand in the cookie jar kind of trouble but the big trouble in little china kind of trouble. You know, the overwhelming kind. What is china anyway? In her defense she was just defending herself when a pretty boy and a couple of nameless idiots tried to rob her and the dust store she was in when she was reading her favorite magazine. Now she was panting slightly as she was surrounded by even more of those black and red suited idiots as well as the pretty boy who was smirking at her. Normally she could have beaten all of them ten times over but they had guns, dust and steel. Plus there were dozens of them and only one of her. She was not a super hero. She couldn't handle this much people alone.

The pretty boy stepped over one of the few idiots she had beaten up. Looking down he casually kicked the man

"You were worth the money, truly" He said uncaringly. Ruby hated people like him. And that was saying something, coming from a kind girl like Ruby. She dreamed of becoming strong, to protect the little guy just like the hero in books. Guys like him were the reason why people like her were needed. He was a villain. She gripped her scythe angrily. Only people like him would think of using his people as cannon fodder to take her down. But it was efficient. Even now her impressive stamina was warring thin.

"Now" He said as he pointed his cane at her only for a scope of pop out from the bottom "How about you lay down that little toy and come with us. It would be a shame for someone so delicate like yourself to get hurt"

"Tell me that when I kick your face in" She panted, trying to make her face as threatening as possible by mimicking her angry sister. She failed.

"Charming" He said, the edges of his mouth curling into a frown "If you refuse to end this peacefully I'm afraid I will have to end it for you"

Ruby tensed as she saw him squeeze the trigger on his cane

**_*Boom*_**

Everyone had to shield their eyes as an explosion of dust suddenly occurred between the two conflicting forces.

"What the-?" Torchwick growled as he saw a new complication arise on his simple robbery. It was like everything was out to get him

As the cloud of dust began to clear, Torchwick raised his cane again as he saw a dark, cloaked figure emerge from the cloud. Ruby saw the figure too. Because of the circumstance she decided that whoever it was might be an enemy, so she took a battles stance and waited. Both of them were unprepared to see a young boy dressed as a monk casually picking his ears before flicking out god knows what. His hat obscured his eyes from everyone sending everyone on edge.

He glanced at the criminal and the numerous unconscious bodies that littered the ground for a moment before facing Ruby

"Nice job girl. I can take it from here" He said in a professional monotone he perfected

"Excuse me?" Ruby tilted her head in innocence

"You can go now" Arashi repeated, eyeing the men around him "I can take them alone"

"But you're like what? Fourteen?" She said in concern, not noticing the tick mark on the blue haired boy's head. How was he supposed to do that with his hat on?

"I'm sixteen!" Arashi shouted at her

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She gasped "It's just that you're so short-"

"I'm as tall as you!"

"Sorry!"

"Ahem" Roman coughed, gaining the attention of the two of them. Arashi felt barely restrained anger as he saw the criminal up on top of a building "I thank you for the comedy act. It was most amusing. But I think I will take my leave now. Good bye now"

"Get back here!" Arashi roared. He charged forwards only to lean back as a blade barely missed his neck. Stepping back he glared at the nameless henchman

"Not so fast boy" He said as he and his companions swung their blades threateningly

"Step aside. I don't have time for you idiots" Arashi growled

"Enough talk!" the man yelled as he and two others charged at Arashi, blades raised. Arashi smirked as he unsheathed his blade and blocked all three strikes. He kicked the middle man away before side stepping to the right, allowing the blades to slide of his and making them lose their balance. He capitalised on the moment by slamming the hilt of his sword into one of their heads, before moving to slash at the other's arms. A war cry alerted him to another man ready to bring down his blade. Arashi merely blocked it, setting the man off balance before slashing wildly at his body, bringing him down.

"AHHHHH!" Cried a dozen more men with guns as they seemed to grow a brain and decided to attack as one

"Move!" Arashi was the only warning he got from the girl, followed by a clicking sound. His eyes widened as he narrowly dodged multiple high velocity bullets heading towards the henchmen at high speeds with him in between them. Who was she aiming for?! Him or the guys with guns?! He growled in annoyance as he was forced to let go of his blade

Arashi grunted in discomfort as he flipped up right and quickly dashed from one man after another, disabling them with quick blows to the neck and pressure points.

"Wow" the girl cheered as he finished the last of the men "You're fast!"

Arashi merely picked up his blade before he looked towards roof "he couldn't have gone far. If I could pick up his trail then…"

Ruby widened her eyes as Arashi, with one large leap, jumped on to the building Roman escaped from

"Hey! Wait for me!" She yelled, using the recoil of her scythe keep up with the boy

Arashi absentmindedly noted that the girl was still following him as he glared at the back of the criminal. He seemed to have stopped at the edge of the roof but Arashi had a feeling he had another trick up his sleeves. A criminal of Roman's caliber did not simply get caught.

"Hmm. I was sure they would have stopped a boy like you" Roman mused

Arashi tightened the grip on his short sword as he felt the wind picked up around him. He growled in annoyance as an airjet emerged from over the side of the building, Roman managing to get on it. Flipping a red crystal in his hand Roman smirked down at the two of them.

"So long!" He sneered tossing the crystal at them

"Don't tell me he's gonna-" Ruby tensed

Arashi's eyes widened at the sound of Ruby's voice as Roman took aim with his cane "Shit!"

_'The girl!'_

**_*Boom*_**

"AHHHHH!"

Ruby opened her eyes and gasped as droplets of crimson sprinkled over her face. Arashi grunted uncomfortably from his position on top of Ruby, positioned so they were looked straight at each other. His back was badly burnt and his skin seared but Arashi was forced to fight through the pain. Arashi clenched his teeth, refusing to spill more blood.

"Stay…put" Arashi panted, using every ounce of will power to stand up "You think that was enough to put me down! Think again Roman Torchwick!"

Cracking his fingers, Arashi's body started to glow a weary blue aura.

Roman widened his eyes before he wisely retreated into the cockpit

"We got a Huntsman" He said urgently to the pilot.

"Take this! **Laser circus!**" thrusting his hands out, Arashi shouted the name of his technique as a dozen blue light beams flew in an arc, pelting the ship with pure energy. The amount of force he applied to the attack was enough for it to send the ship wobbling around the skies. Arashi growled again as realized he didn't even put a dent in the ship's hull.

_'Impossible!'_ Arashi thought _'to take __**Laser circus**__ and come out unscathed takes something. Damn. My wounds are taking away my strength. I have to end this quickly before I pass out or they'll get away'_

Charging up his aura, Arashi's form shifted into a blinding blue colour. Pure blue lighting crackled around Arashi before it formed into ball into his right hand. Arashi used his left hand to hold his right in place as he pointed the ball of lightning at the ship.

He smirked before he roared "**Mark of the hunter!**"

And like a cannon, the ball shot out with a defining sound of electrifying bugs. The ball, instead of exploding, latched onto the side of ship melting the area around it like hot plasma.

Arashi was about to charge his final attack before he saw an ominous, famine figure stepped onto the deck of the ship. His eyes narrowed as he was forced to counter a fire ball thrown from the figure with his own bolt of lightning, causing hot embers to scatter across the ground. Before he knew it the embers themselves started glowing.

_Shit!_

**_*Boom*_**

Arashi didn't have time to move away as an explosion consumed him in a fiery ball of flame and ash.

"Ha take that!" Cheered Roman in the pilot seat. The mysterious figure smirked in agreement at the remark but stopped dead in her tracks when a hand, covered in white lightning in the shape of a claw, dug to the edge of the hole in the roof she just blew.

From the side lines, Ruby watched in awe as she saw Arashi climbing out of the hole, more angry than he was hurt. His aura was so bright she couldn't even see his face anymore. What was with this boy's power? She could literally feel the air around her being salted with his aura. It was unreal. It completely outmatched her abilities with Crescent rose. Wait? A super strong Aura, power stronger than then some of the best teachers of Signal Academy, and at the age of sixteen? That's him! That's-!

"That tickled!" Arashi growled. The crackling lightning around his form started to lash wildly as it became more powerful and more stronger. He clenched his teeth

"Now lets end this! **Ferocious bite of the hunter!**"

A deafening roar echoed throughout the city as natural lightning lightened the night sky like fireworks. Arashi's lightning basked in the light show as all the blue and white energy he stored up started to form the shape of a large wolf's head. With a final roar the wolf head made of lighting separated into three smaller, deadlier, full sized wolfs. As they all charged at the ship mysterious figure tried to blast them out of the sky with her strange fire abilities. It did not work. In fact it only made them angrier.

The three wolfs danced briefly around the ship in a spectacular show of lights before they all started dashing around the hull, taking random swipes and bites at the hard metal. The ship started buckle as it took more and more damage but it stubbornly held together. Then with one final roar, all the wolves of blue lighting converged into a singularity only for it to explode and form one large deadly lightning beast. Natural lightning struck at the manmade lighting beast, making it grow brighter and complete. With the combined might of the weather and Arashi's power it charged towards the ship.

The figure looked at the wolf in slight fear before she was surrounded by magic seals. Releasing her power, the magic seals expanded, creating a shield around the ship. Arashi clenched his fist as he watched his attack tear through the shield and taking a large bite out of the hull before it evaporated. It was to Arashi's surprise that the ship only let out a groan of bending metal but still managed to keep flight. Arashi could feel the Roman's smirk from his position.

"Darn…"Arashi frown before he was forced to his knees by his exhaustion and wounds.

Seeing his weakness Ruby decided to interfere by transforming her scythe into its gun form and taking a few shots at the figure. The figure only deflected her shots with a wave of her hand like she was a mare annoyance. And with another swish of her hand red marking appeared at Ruby's and the unmoving Arashi's feet. Out of sheer instinct, Ruby used her natural speed to tackle Arashi over, narrowly avoiding an eruption of fire.

She glared at the damaged ship as it barely manage to fly off into the now clear night sky

"Get off me"

Ruby let out a squeal as she found herself straddling Arashi's crotch area, sending any spectators the wrong idea. Her eye widened in surprise. Arashi had lost his hat in the fight some time ago but it took her up to now to notice a glaring feature on top of Arashi's head. Two blue wolf like ears atop his blue hair.

Arashi was too tired to move his body to cover his ears and let his arms fall to his sides, the only thing he could do was to glare upwards at Ruby, not noticing the warmth of a slight blush on his cheeks. Arashi sighed from his position on the ground. How did it end up like this? He was certain he could have taken the criminal in. Oh right, the girl. She was a liability. But it was not her fault though. It was his fault. The main objective changed when she stepped on the battle field. It was to prevent any injuries to innocents. The girl would classify as an innocent. He should have realized that at the beginning. Then again, he was always bad a protecting people.

Both he and Ruby heard an approaching sound of high heels. Ruby looked to find a middle-aged woman with very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are emerald green and she wore thin rectangular glasses. She has teal, hanging earrings with a small bead identical to wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a torn cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape.

"My my, what do we have here" She frowned at the sight of the two teens

Arashi sighed "Not word Glynda. Not a single word"

* * *

"Ah my back is killing me" Arashi moaned as he adjusted the bandages under his clean and fixed clothes as he stepped out of the emergency medical bay before seemingly walking off in a seeming random direction, ignoring the painful moans of 'We're so sorry' from the injured and crippled security stacked up on a pile. Spectators sweat dropped at the teens' casual brutality.

Arashi hated hospitals with a passion. It wasn't enough that the atmosphere was that of old and sick people but they make you stay in the same spot for long periods of time whether you were a patent or not. Arashi, being a man of action, had trouble staying still. He was so used to the adrenalin rush of battle that just the thought of relaxation sent shivers down his spine. And yet the hospital insisted that he should stay in bed for the next day. Absolutely not! He was a huntsman. If he couldn't take a beating or two then he wouldn't have survived this long.

"I should find Glynda" He said to himself "She would want to know what happened"

"No need. She already knows" Arashi didn't even flinch when a man snuck up behind him

"Good afternoon Professor Ozpin" Arashi nodded

Ozpin was a middle-aged man with tousled grey hair and thin brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. As always he wears an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. After years of knowing the man, Arashi knew most, if not all his little quirks.

"And you too Arashi" Now named Ozpin nodded in return "I was worried when you didn't come to report your latest mission"

"I was engaging a high priority target" Arashi looked up at Ozpin "And what do you mean you were worried? Were you checking up on me?"

"What? I'm not allowed to be worried about my former student?"

"You know what I mean Professor" Arashi frowned

"…Yes. I was checking up on you. It has been a year since I last talked with you" Ozpin said as someone came up to him and gave him a mug filled with his usual drink

Arashi rolled his eyes at presence of the famous 'Ozpin cup'. It's like he never leaves home without that cup. Not that he could talk. He never goes anywhere without his favourite straw hat on top of his head.

"You are heavily injured. You shouldn't be walking around everywhere" Ozpin said as he sipped from his cup

"I have work to do professor. Important work" Arashi answered immediately "With the appearance of Roman's new associate, I need to give a thorough report"

"Your health should come first you know"

"But this is importa-" Arashi started

"What's important is your health. I don't want you to inflict permanent damage to yourself"

Arashi looked down, rubbing his hidden bandages "I'm fine Professor. By tomorrow I'll be able to use my Aura again"

"You were always stubborn Arashi" Ozpin chuckled "You know, from the reports I'm getting about you, you almost exclusively take solo extermination missions"

"You receive reports about me?"

"I have my ways" Ozpin smiled "From the reports I get about you, I see you complete them with high efficiency and speed. The people you work for praise you for what they see. But what I see makes me think taking you on as my apprentice was a bad idea"

"P-Professor!" Arashi stuttered as if he was stabbed in the heart "I'm sorry if I did something wrong but-"

"Don't get me wrong Arashi" Ozpin smiled "You are strong. I train you to be. I trained you to hone your strength and to overcome whatever obstacle that happens to come your way. But I trained you wrong. I worked with you almost exclusively and never organised a team for you. Because of that you lack a vital skill all huntsman and huntresses need. Team work"

"…You're saying that I got injured because of my lack of team work?" Arashi frowned

"Not at all…Well maybe. But having a team is more than developing teamwork. They are meant to be bonds for you to have during your stay in Beacon away from family. You were thirteen when you arrived at Beacon and you had nothing. I thought what you needed was to become symbol, an idol, so I kept you way from a team. I understand now that I have succeeded. But instead of training a Huntsman, I trained a robot. Now I fear that may have damaged your ability to communicate with people. And I feel still guilty sometimes, thinking I took away your childhood"

"Professor" Arashi whispered "I'm the orphan no one wanted. I was alone since birth. I hurt everyone that comes close to me. Even if you gave me a team I still would have been the black sheep. Face it, I was born to be alone. I accepted that. Now my only purpose is to serve our nation to the best of my abilities"

"Hmm…" Ozpin thought before stopping at a door. Arashi took a step back in surprise. He didn't notice entering a building "Well here we are"

"And where is here?" Arashi asked as Ozpin picked up a try of cookies

Ozpin mealy smiled before the door opened

"It's you!" Ruby shrieked before letting out a small 'eep' of embarrassment

Arashi looked at the girl with an unamused face "You're that girl who tried to fight Torchwick"

"I could have taken him on if he didn't cheat" she defended

"Criminals like Torchwick never plays fair" Arashi said annoyed. He looked to his side and saw the ever silent Glynda "Afternoon"

"And to you too" Glynda glared slightly at the straw hat Arashi wore. She and many others gave up trying to get Arashi to take of his hat long ago.

Before he could even think of walking way Ozpin spoke "I think you should stay for this Arashi. I mean you are involved in this"

Arashi looked at Ozpin with a blank stare before walking back to lean against the wall closest to the door

"Now young lady" Ozpin said "You seemed to have caused Arashi a lot of trouble"

"It's not my fault! They started it!"

"Oh I know that" Ozpin shrugged "I'm sure Arashi doesn't mind, don't you Arashi"

"It's my job" Was his answer

Ozpin chuckled awkwardly before leaning in close to the girl "You…have silver eyes"

"Wha…?"

Arashi face palmed

"Don't worry. He did that to me too. He's blunt like that" He pointed to his own red eyes. He yelped when Glynda knocked his head with her pointing stick

"So, Ruby Rose" Ozpin started, taking out a pad playing a surveillance tape of Ruby's fight before Arashi arrived "Where did you learn how to do this?"

"Uh…Signal Academy" She smiled nervously

"Signal…" Arashi mused "I didn't go there but I'm sure they won't teach their students to wield extremely weapons such as your scythe. Especially since you somehow attached a high calibre gun into it."

"He's right you know" Ozpin nodded, putting down the plate of cookies on the interrogation table

"W-Well-"

"It's just that I only know one other with that amount of skill with a scythe before" Ozpin admitted "Dusty old Crow"

"That's my uncle" Ruby chirped. Arashi had to double take as he found the plate of cookies reduced to just fine china "He's a teacher a Signal. I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing. Now I'm like ha cha, hi ya" She made sound affects of fighting and made wild movements in the air.

"So I've seen" Ozpin placed his cup of coffee down, leaning into Ruby's face once more "And what does an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors"

"Well…I want to be a Huntress" She spoke with so much conviction in her voice, Arashi had to give her credit for that

"You want to slay monsters" clarified Ozpin

"You see when I finish Signal, I'm going to apply to Beacon. My sister is trying to become a huntress and so am I because I want to help people. I mean our parents told us to help people and I thought might as well make a career out of it"

Everyone blinked owlishly as she trailed off, giggling like a high school girl muttering something along the lines of 'cool' and 'romantic'.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked, breaking the silence

"You're professor Ozpin, you're the Headmaster at Beacon" she calmed down

Arashi raised eyebrow. That was a quick turnaround. It seems that she can be serious at times

"You want to join my academy?"

"More than anything" Ruby said with much conviction. She was so close. So very close to becoming a huntress like she wanted to be. Her dream was so very close.

Ozpin's next words both shocked her and tore her heart "I'm sorry but I can't allow that"

Ruby took a moment to let Ozpin's words sink in

"What?" Ruby crocked, holding back tears

"You're simply too young to join my school" He said as if he wasn't breaking a young girl's dream "Although you would make a great asset, rule are rules"

Arashi's eyes narrowed. He was sure he would accept her into the academy. Why wouldn't he? She was extremely strong for her age and definitely qualifies for the school in terms of strength. She was also trained by crow, a god among Huntsmen in terms of skill and she had yet to peak in strength. Her potential needed to be taken advantage off and Ozpin was willing to let that go? Because she was too young?

"What are you doing?" Arashi spoke, gaining everyone's attention "Professor. Ruby is strong. Can't you see that? I've seen her in action. I can vouch of her skill. She may be rough around the edges but with enough training and fine tuning, which Beacon can provide, she will become a force to be reckoned with. Her age is irrelevant"

"It's not that simple Arashi" Although his voice may seem solemn, Ruby was confused to see a faint smirk on Ozpins face

"Yes it is" Arashi said "I was accepted into the academy at the age of thirteen. She is fifteen. There shouldn't be a problem"

"Your situations are completely different"

"How are they diff-" Arashi started before he realised "I was an apprentice"

"That's right" Ozpin finally turned to face Arashi with a huge grin on his face. It was only then Arashi figured what Ozpin truly intended

_'hook line and sinker'_

"Then why don't you or Glynda take her on?"

"The rules states that only someone outside the school curriculum can take on an apprentice" Glynda spoke after some silence "In other words neither I nor Ozpin can take on that responsibility"

"Then we find someone who will take Ruby under their wing"

"School starts tomorrow" Somehow Ozpin's grin grew wider "Besides I don't think we can find another huntsman willing enough to take on a teenage girl"

Ruby looked franticly between Arashi and Ozpin, trying to keep track in the conversation. What was going on? Was she going or was she not? Don't play with a girls feeling like that!

"Well" Ozpin sighed almost mockingly "It seems young Ruby can't join afte-"

Arashi's eye twitched

"Wait" Arashi sighed heavily facing Ruby "I have an obligation to do this. Don't think anything of this"

Ozpin felt a feeling of accomplishment as Arashi walked over to the dumbstruck Ruby. He just thought of this plan on the spot and there were so much room for failure. But he had faith that this would work out for the better. Of course he could have accepted Ruby without all this crap about age and apprentices, he just didn't want too.

He was after all the headmaster.

He made the rules.

"Ruby Rose" Arashi coughed "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Arashi Nii. The child prodigy of Beacon"

"Well I would like to officially offer you an apprenticeship, Ruby. The apprenticeship includes yadayadayda and this and that, bla bla bla and all that crap. Do you accept?"

Every other than Ruby sweat dropped at Arashi's speech

"Yes!"

* * *

**So I decided to make an OC because I'm more comfortable with making my own characters. The reason I moved to Fanfiction was because I'm just too lazy to make my own world again. In fanfiction I could just make my own character and throw him into a world that I already know allot about. And I got to tell you, it takes a allot of my chest.**

**So following the traditions of RWBY, I have decided to base my character around a folk lore. As you can tell by the name it is Japanese. I thought that RWBY lacked that little something that make anime, anime. That being a badass Asian prodigy! Anyway I thought about telling you what folk lore I based Arashi on. But then I thought I'd make it a game! So who can tell me what Japanese folk lore Arashi is based on?**

**The clues are in his actions and character design. **

**If you guess right then you get a cyber cookie from RWBY's cute mascot, Ruby Rose!**

**Anyway until next time**

**Ja Ne**


	2. No place like home

**Yo Loric Kane back!**

**Now before you start**** I would like to say a few things.**

**First is the lack of REVIEWS! Come one people! Flames aside, reviews help writers make progress in their writing! Whether it be the quality or the speed it comes out, it helps us out alot. Granted I have like 50 views but still one review can go along way.**

**Secondly is how long I took to get this chapter out. I blame my procrastination problem. I myself am disappointed in the time I took to get this chapter out. One and a half months for a 8000 word chapter? God I suck. I'm just not that motivated to write. I mean for me writing is like pushing a huge boulder of a cliff. It take a metric f**k-ton of effort to move it of the cliff but once it gets going it doesn't stop. And just so you know, effort is directly associated with motivation which I like to get from reviews (see above).**

**Any way here you go. Meanwhile I'm going to sleep, I'm ****exhausted**

Chapter II:

There's no place like home

Arashi was never a morning person.

In the past, he used to sleep on the ground, leaving him dreading the moment he wakes up and the terrible back pain that was to follow. Then there was that blinding light people call the sun. Its light was searing to the light sensitive eyes of a Faunus. To make matters worse, he would have to avoid looking at it directly or he would be blinded. How could he not look at it? You'd have to be blind to not notice it. Hence Arashi was more of a night person. If he could then he wouldn't sleep at all. But sadly, sleeping is an absolute of life. Right next to food, water, death and taxes. No point in avoiding it.

So it goes to say that when Arashi dubbed this morning to be one of his worst ones yet, he was not happy.

He didn't get enough sleep the night before because of his late apprenticeship. He had to go through all the paperwork and all the official crap before his new apprentice, Ruby, could be accepted into Beacon. Then he had to dismiss his personal crew and assign them to another job. They were over joyed at the prospect of a new job. That didn't help his self-esteem at all. Not that he cared. Then this morning when he had finished packing his stuff away in two large bags, he received a memo from Glynda saying that the last of the transports to beacon was leaving in five minutes. Arashi was forced to use his powers to get him there in time. And lastly. If the world could not get any more worse, he found out that the transport he was on was the only one, out of the five other transports, that was for the students.

"Are you Ok sir?" Asked a female attendant as Arashi slumped on the seats closest to the door

"I'm fine" Arashi yawned. The attendant frowned. Even with his hat in the way, she could tell Arashi was dead tired.

"You should get some eye" She said patting the top of Arashi's hat "Someone as young as you need their sleep"

Under the cover of his hat, Arashi's eye twitched uncontrollably but he didn't say anything.

"Would you like anything sir?"

"No ma'am"

"Well, if you need anything just give me a shout" She winked.

"Yes ma'am" He mumbled, placing his straw over his face. Satisfied the woman walked off to greet the growing crowd of students that began to form.

With a wondering eye, Arashi watched as she walked off. All attendants that flew on all Beacon airships were actually composed of huntresses and huntsmen that specialise in healing and support powers whether they be Aura or semblance. Ozpin made sure to keep the death rate low at beacon by funnelling thousands of dollars into medical care. What Arashi found strange was that he hasn't been recognised by the Attendants yet. It had only been a year since he left Beacon. There were sure to be hundreds of people at beacon, not only here on the transports, that would be able to recognise him.

But Arashi didn't dwell on that.

This apprentice thing was already really stressful on Arashi, and it hasn't even been a whole 24 hours yet. Arashi had to think why he had to take her on as his apprentice. Other than the fact that she would be an asset. The more he thought about it the more he realised that he really didn't have reason. Even at a young age Arashi had a bad habit of saying yes to things others would say no to. I mean, if no one is going to volunteer then who else but himself. Plus having someone as talented as Ruby was something he wanted for Beacon and for her. Sooner or later she was going to become a huntress and if she needed a master to become one a few years early than who else but himself?

But why the hell did Ozpin want him to do this? Was it to clear his conscious? Arashi was doing just fine in life. He didn't need to socialise. Bludgeoning monsters with their own severed limbs was much more fun. Arashi had to think it was an awful idea on Ozpin's part. His apprentice was the same age as him, and she was a girl. Not to mention she had the face of a cute animal. He might not know how to socialise but he knew this pairing would be awkward at best.

On that note, did he even know how to train anyone? He heard that the teachers at beacon had years of training to be qualified to train the elite Huntress and Huntsmen there. He on the other hand, only had one year experience of being a huntsman, is probably younger than most of the students this year, had no team to begin with and had the social skill of a rock. The only good thing about him was perfect mission record. But then again that record didn't really have any value. Most of the time a mission is ruled a failure if the one who took the mission died.

That didn't matter. It was his duty as Ruby's master to guide her though her years at Beacon. It didn't matter that he was the same age as said apprentice nor did the fact the he was still inexperienced and couldn't hold a decent conversation with a brick wall. He had to do this. He had done things a lot harder than teaching and even something's that people thought were imposable. I mean he graduated Beacon in one year and at the age of 14! How hard could this be?

…he just screwed himself over didn't he?

Damn murphy's law

Arashi cracked his eyes open as he noticed the Airship had taken off. Good. The sooner he they get too Beacon the sooner he could get some decent sleep…

"Hey! It's you again!" Arashi's eyes shot open. He knew that childish voice anywhere

Ruby emerged from the crowd and ran up to the half-asleep boy with a slight bounce in her steps. Arashi noted that she wore the same clothing she wore the night before. It consisted of a black blouse with what looked to be a corset around her midsection with crisscross back strings which contrasted with the red fabric behind it. She also wore what Arashi could only assume was a combat skirt with red trimmings. He always wondered how women managed to fight in those things without them getting in the way. Although he could say anything, as he wore a white monk robe. Anyway, Ruby also wore black stockings and black boots reached to just below her knees. Attaching the cloak to her body were two silver crosses on her shoulder. And strapped to her back with belt full of large bullets was Ruby's folding scythe he learnt was called Crescent rose.

"Good morning Ruby" Arashi yawned

"Morning" She chirped "I wanted to talk to you yesterday, but you ran off before I could"

"I had to do your paperwork" He winced at the phantom wrist pain. He didn't know that he had to sign her up for Beacon himself "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, ah" Ruby started to rub the back of her head in embarrassment "Well I wanted to say thank you. For accepting me as an apprentice. I mean you're the famous Arashi Nii. A prodigy and one of the best Huntsman of our time. What luck is that?"

"You're welcome" He nodded

"Uh…um" Ruby stuttered

"You're still here?"

"Well, I was hoping to introduce each other and uh…"

Arashi raised an eyebrow "Your name is Ruby Rose. And you just made it clear that you know who I am"

"That's not the same thing" Ruby asserted

"It's not?" he was legitimately curious about this. It was not his brightest moment when he admitted that he was clueless to the social rituals of his own society. Not at all "Show me then Ruby"

"Eh?" Ruby squeaked, slightly confused "Well, I am Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you!"

"That's it?" Arashi deadpanned

"That's it" Ruby grinned "Now it's your turn"

Arashi leaned back in surprise "Uh…I'm Arashi Nii"

"And?" Ruby pressed on

"And?"

"You forgot to say nice to meet you" She explained

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"What's the use of telling a lie?"

"EH?" Ruby teared up with fake tears "That's mean! Think about other people's feeling before you speak!"

"Oh!" Arashi realised "Ah, I'm sorry"

Ruby sniffled, looking at Arashi who was writing franticly on a small brown note book he got from god knows where "What are you doing?"

"Writing notes" Arashi mumbled "People have feelings too. Be wary"

Ruby sweat dropped

"This is awesome" Ruby cheered "First day and I have a new friend"

"Friend?" Arashi looked around "Are you taking about me?"

"Yea. We saved each other's lives didn't we? That makes us friends" She grinned

Arashi looked down "…Friends huh?..."

Ruby smiled. She thought Ozpin was kidding when he said her mentor had the social skill of a brick wall. It wasn't like he was hard to speak to. It was more like Arashi had trouble fitting in. She wondered what might have caused Arashi to be like this. She had a feeling it was not his training like Ozpin implied. She thought that it might have happened before that.

But still, out of all people, she wouldn't have expected the Legendary Arashi Nii to have this problem. The name Arashi Nii was widely known though out the world as one of the youngest prodigies of Beacon. Almost everyone knew his name. But very few knew his face. This was because of the efforts of the administrators of Beacon academy saying that if people knew of him then they will obstruct his work as a huntsman. That did not stop the media from digging through other sources to find out who is Arashi Nii. This made Ruby feel all the more lucky that the elusive legend picked her as an apprentice.

"Oh and Ruby?"

"Yes?"

Arashi's eyes narrowed and his aura spiked so high it became visible as a blue hue around his form "If you tell anyone what happened that night, I swear to god that they won't find enough pieces to bury you"

Ruby's head tilted in confusion "Tell what?"

"My ears"

"Your ears? Why?"

"Why?!" Arashi whispered harshly "Do you know what would happen if they find out I was a Faunus?"

"Eh?"

"…You seriously don't know about the tension between my kind and humans?"

Ruby shook her head

Arashi stared at Ruby for a moment "…I'll explain it to you later. For now don't say anything. Bad things will happen if you do"

"Ruby!"

Arashi blinked as he saw a flash of yellow. He tilted his head in confusion when he saw a tall blond squeezing Ruby like a toy. He immediately thought she was a student here since only they are allowed on this airship. She wore a dark tan jacket with black armbands over a yellow shirt that showed off her cleavage and midriff. She had short black bike shorts and over that was a dark tan belt with pouches and a matching back skirt with a white one underneath. The blond had two orange socks, with the left one reaching higher than the right sock. On her feet were a pair brown boots with a blue bandana hanging above her left boot. On her hands was a pair of black fingerless gloves that reached to the middle of her forearm and above two mechanical looking bracelets. Looks aside the important thing was who is she to know Ruby this much…

"I can't believe my little sister is coming to Beacon with me!" She cheered

"Interesting" Arashi mumbled as he wrote something in his notebook

"Who's this Ruby?" The blond turned to Arashi

"I uh..." Arashi flipped though his note book before smiling broadly to the blond "I'm Arashi Nii, nice to meet you"

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister" Now named Yang greeted "You can call me Yang"

Ruby grinned giving the thumbs up to Arashi. She was so proud! Sadly the blond noticed Ruby's change in mood

"I'm so proud of you Ruby!" Yang sighed "First day and my little sister already has a boyfriend"

"Yang!" Ruby went red in the face "He's not my boyfriend!"

"I'm not?" Arashi tilted his head in confusion "I thought you said we're friends?"

"We are"

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said" Ruby pouted "Friend and boyfriend are completely different. You're my friend who's a boy"

"I….see" Arashi said scribbling something in his note book

"You sure picked up a weird one Ruby" The blond whispered

"He's not my boyfriend!"

As Yang playfully teased Ruby, Arashi watched them in confusion. He couldn't help but notice that their relationship was different from the people around him. They seemed more…closer than them. How was that? Arashi didn't know anything about this. Well Yang did say something about being Ruby's sister. Was that it? Was it because they were…family?

He felt ping in his heart. Family. He never had one before. He didn't know what it felt like to have a mother or father. He heard that family is something that lasts forever. Something that pulled through in times of need. Someone to comfort, laugh and to care for. Arashi couldn't help but envy the people around him. They had something so wonderful. They had it since they were born…but he never had one. He always told himself that it made him stronger because he learned to take care of himself, by himself. But that didn't stop the painful feeling in his heart.

"Wow! Look at the view!" Ruby awed looking out the window "I can see Signal from here!"

"Now that a sight to see" Yang laughed "Don't you think Arashi?"

Arashi looked down at the town before he finally realised where he was going and frowned ever so slightly.

All the while Yang couldn't help but wonder how the name Arashi Nii was so familiar.

* * *

As the behemoth of an Airship came to dock, Arashi had to admit Beacon was always a sight to behold, even to him after a year home coming. It almost seemed like the buildings were taken out of a fairy tail. Almost like a castle, it had three grand brick towers towering over everything below. Neatly trimmed green trees and organised strips of grass surrounded the streams of crystal clear water. Nature and man could live peacefully here. And it was beautiful. Even though he was not particularly fond of returning to beacon, deep down he knew he missed it.

Fixing his straw hat in place Arashi stepped of the transport, hardly acknowledging the people around him, including a blond boy who had trouble with his bowls. The atmosphere beacon had been what he missed the most. Unlike the mechanical, synthetic and slightly metallic smell the towns had, Beacon smelt of freshly cut grass, fresh spring water and the clean summer breeze. It was a mystery how it managed to smell so clean when its students specialise in steel, gunpowder and dust but he guessed it wasn't something he needed to know

"Wow!" The two girls awed. Arashi looked to his side and saw Ruby and Yang beside him.

"It's amazing!" Yang exclaimed

"Are you following me?" He asked but it when unheard as it was drowned out by a high pitched squeal coming from Ruby herself

"L-L-Look! He has a collapsible staff! And she has a flaming swords a-and she has a-"

"Does she do this all the time?" Arashi whispered to Yang

"Mostly" Yang rolled, holding up her arm which had a yellow contraption on her wrist "You should have seen what she was like when I got this"

"What do we do?" he asked as Ruby started drifting way

"Leave it to me"

"Ow ow ow" Arashi sweat dropped as Yang dragged Ruby by her hood "Yang!"

"Hold on there, Ruby" Her sister scold "Don't go wondering off because you see a weapon"

"Ok" Ruby pouted

"What's the big deal?" Arashi asked "They are just weapons"

Arashi subconsciously took a step back in self-preservation as Ruby grew a dark aura, and her once kind silver eyes were shadowed by her bangs. Behind the scenes Yang was praying her younger sister doesn't make a scene.

"How could you say that?! They are an extension of ourselves. They each have different personalities and different abilities. It's like meeting new people! And they are so cool!"

Arashi was about to say something about how her last point was irrelevant before he saw Yang's look which even he would know was saying 'don't push it'. Glynda gave him that look many a times. It still didn't change the fact that he didn't agree with Ruby. Arashi mentally sighed, somehow knowing Ruby was going to be a big handful.

"…Right" Arashi dragged out

"So what now?" Yang asked

"If I remember correctly, we have about an hour to explore the school before we meet at the amphitheatre" Arashi mused "Until then we have nothing to do"

"That's great!" Yang cheered "Ruby, you can go make new friends"

"Why do I need new friends when I have you?" Ruby asked

"Well because my friends are here now. Bye!" Arashi watched as the blond and her friends…danced way? Spinning Ruby around like a bottle cap as they did.

"Be careful" Arashi said to the dizzy girl "You might fall"

"It's ok" Ruby slurred "I'm fine"

That was proven wrong when grabbed on to the nearest thing she could get hands on. That being a luggage trolley used by the rich. The wheels of the trolley moved sending Ruby crashing into a pile of luggages it carried.

"Ow" Ruby groaned in slight pain

"Are you always this clumsy?" Arashi asked as a small beep sounded from his pocket "Ah, I almost forget. Excuse me Ruby I have to go do something"

"Hey wait!" Ruby reached out to grab Arashi only for him to disappear in a flash of lightning "I don't know what I'm doing…"

"Hey you" Ruby looked behind her and saw a girl clad in white glaring at her "Do you realise what you are doing?"

And that was Ruby's first and worst day at Beacon

* * *

In one of the tallest towers of beacon, Glynda Goodwitch waited silently. Glynda was always the quiet type. Sure she talked with friends and family like any other normal person would, other than that she preferred to remain professional at all times. Especially with Ozpin and his crazy shenanigans. Seriously. There was no guarantee that his apprentice would even think of taking on an apprentice of his own, who is by the way the same age as him. Who knows what Beacon would be like if Ozpin didn't have someone to keep him in line.

Speaking of dear Arashi, Glynda smiled faintly at the thought of him. He was a unique boy. When he was young, his talent was unbelievable. So much that everyone is reminded almost constantly about how talented he is even to this day. But it was because of his talent he was very lonely. When she and Ozpin found him, he was all alone. No one wanted anything to do with him and avoided him like a plague.

At first they were confused at his treatment. Well he was a Faunus, they shouldn't fear him that much, right? She and Ozpin found out the hard way why they were scared.

Since a young age Arashi had an Aura that was rare even at Beacon. He had the power to convert his Aura, the manifestation of his soul, into pure, untamed lighting. It was frightening. Aura was a Huntsman's first line of defence. To convert it into lighting was unnatural. Although simple and linear lighting that was nearly unmatched in destructive power. Along with that, Arashi had a massive reserve of Aura condensed in his small frame. At the age of thirteen, he could do things that even she would be hard pressed to do with just his Aura alone.

But he couldn't control it. When he was young, his Aura would harm anyone that came into close contact with him. Glynda rubbed her arm as she remembered the nasty shock she received that day. She realised that it was fear that kept people away from the poor boy. Fear for something that he could not control. It was their job to take care of him. But even with her experiences with Ozpin even she did not expect him to take him under his wing.

After that, it only took a year for Arashi absorb everything Beacon had to offer. It was amazing how well he did at the school. He stayed back after classes and asked all of his teachers for extra lesions and aced all of them. Almost all of them. Teams were huge focus at Beacon. And Arashi never had a team. But even so, he didn't let his handicap slow him down and took on the same missions and challenges that his fellow class mates take as teams. For a year Glynda watched as the small boy become a legend among their ranks.

A man who controls the very sky themselves.

A mortal who was rumoured to reach near godly power.

A boy who was never human to begin with, in more ways than one.

"Glynda?"

She turned around and saw Arashi casually walking down the hallway. At the same time he was looking around the hall, looking at the paintings and the artefacts that hung. Glynda knew that look in his eyes as he got closer. It was the look of a man who had come back home after many years. And now that man was looking around, musing about how much his home has changed. Beacon must have had a bigger impact on Arashi than she initially thought.

"Glynda? What are we doing here?" Arashi asked

"Finding your room" She answered

"My room? Isn't this this is the teachers dorms?"

"You have an apprentice now. You are responsible for the growth of your student and as such will be given the same privileges as the teachers of Beacon. Is that a problem?"

"No" Arashi said immediately "It's just that I never would have imagined that I would be back here as a teacher"

"Come. I'll lead you to your room. You luggage should be there by now"

Arashi tilted his head in confusion as Glynda turned and walked away. He didn't know if it was just a trick of the light but he swore that there was a faint smile on Glynda's lips. What was that about? He shook his head and followed her. Who knows? This is the silent Glynda he was talking about. Whatever she was thinking, he was never going to find out.

"Arashi?" Glynda asked "Do you know why so little people take on apprentices?"

"Why?"

"Because not everyone can do it" she said "An apprentice is expected to be the best of the best. They take the same classes as everyone else and they do everything they are expected to do at Beacon but because they have a master, they are expected to do better"

"That doesn't seem bad" Arashi commented

"No it's not" Glynda nodded "But remember what I said. Apprentices do everything they are expected to in Beacon. That means they have the chance to become a part of as team. Then the work load quadruples for the master. Unless the team is composed with the most talented students then their master would have to work harder than any other teacher in the school. Sometimes it could be too much for some people to handle. The last time someone took on an apprentice was when Ozpin took you on as one"

"Quadruples?" Arashi said "But I wasn't a part of a team"

"That's because Ozpin decided to withdraw you from the team selection. A master has the option to do that. Ozpin thought that being in a team would be a bad idea. You were still…difficult to be around back then. But with everyone else, they would need to be part of a team" Glynda stopped in front of a door which Arash noted that was ladled with his name and the numbers 602 "Though you may not understand this, people are social by nature and therefore stronger together. I think this is the reason why Ozpin felt regret for you. You are so strong Arashi but you could have been so much more"

Arashi didn't comment on that. No, it was more like he couldn't. Glynda stayed silent as she opened the door

"Please Arashi" She said "I'm going to announce the team selections soon…I know you prefer working alone but please understand that Ruby isn't like you"

Then she was gone, leaving Arashi to unpack as her last words ate away at him.

_'Not like me huh?'_ Arashi thought _'I'd be scared if she was…'_

* * *

Ruby looked down at the small piece of paper in her hand. On it was a crudely drawn map of the teachers dorms with arrows pointing which directions to go. It looked like a five year old drew it with worn out crayons. At first she was confused when the piece of paper floated down from the sky but when she flipped it over it read:

_Dear Ruby_

_Get here ASAP_

_Arashi_

At first she giggled at Arashi's drawing. Her amusement wore off quickly as it took her god knows how long to reach what she assumed was Arashi's room. This door had the name Arashi on it so it had to be his. If it's not then…well, lets just say that she won't be responsible for her actions. She looked out the window opposite the door and grimaced at the setting sun. It was barely noon when she received the map.

"Arashi?" Ruby opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Arashi sleeping soundly on a single bed with his hat covering his face. She sighed. Finally she found him but it turns out he's asleep. Her patience was warring thin after this long day.

Having nothing better to do Ruby looked around Arashi's room. The room looked exactly like the rectangular dorm rooms that were supposed to be used for the students. She ran into plenty of those on her way here. The only difference was that this room lacked a window. To the left was Arashi's single bed and a night stand with its owner sleeping soundly on it. To the right was the door to the bathroom and a simple desk next to it, filled to the brim with files and a computer resting at the centre. In the centre wall of the room was a large map of Vale. But that was not the lack of furniture that caught her attention. No. In a very Ruby way, she awed at the mounted sheathed swords that hung from the otherwise plain white walls.

Her eyes sparkled in glee as they roamed the walls, looking at every single detail of each and every sword.

Arashi must have a deep obsession with swords because there were way too many swords to claim otherwise. Being a girl who can appreciate a good weapon when she saw one, Ruby's fingers traced the nearest sword she could get her hands on. This sheath alone showed how the sword looked different from knight sword Jaune Arc owned. It was curved slightly, not straight like traditional swords. The sheath had a pattern of a deep green snake slithering across it, emerging from its mouth was the hilt of the sword. Gripping the handle lightly she brought the blade out slightly. It was clean, elegant and simple. The blade was a white metal with only one side being bladed. It was a katana for sure. By its design Ruby instantly knew that this sword was made for one thing in mind. For cutting, slicing and dicing. The sword felt so…exotic to her.

"It doesn't have a name"

"EEP!" Slamming the sword shut in the sheath, Ruby twirled around finding Arashi sitting on the edge of his bed, his ears out for all to see.

"That sword" Arashi continued talking undeterred, like he was in a trance "It doesn't have a name. As a katana each is supposed to be unique to each wielder. And as such I have no right to name it. The person who owned that sword…gave it to me years ago" Arashi waved his hand at all the swords that hung from the walls "The same goes for all these swords. They were all given to me by different people"

Ruby looked at the blade in her hands.

"It's so clean" Ruby said as she traced the snake like design of the sheath "How often do use this one"

"I don't use them" Arashi shrugged

"What?!" Ruby stepped back in shock "How could you not use them?"

"Because I never need to" He answered "Each sword here was design specifically for a different situation. Hence if I bring one sword with me then I'll become ill equipped in every other situation. It's too impractical. That sword for example is the sharpest sword I have in my possession, so sharp that it feels as though you are cutting grass. But it is also extremely fragile. The most fragile in fact. It is not made for fighting or duelling, but for killing"

"Who gave this to you?"

"That's unimportant" He said taking the sword off her hands "What is important is what I wanted to discuss with you about" Arashi looked at the digital clock on his bedside table "four hours ago"

"It's not my fault!" She denied shoving Arashi's crude map into his face "I couldn't understand the map you drawn for me"

"No excuse!" Arashi huffed "Do you expect that in a real mission that information given by your superiors will be accurate. No!"

"But-"

"But that doesn't matter now" He interrupted "What's done is done and I was able to take a quick nap well you were frolicking about"

"But-"

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand" Arashi waved off

"Wait-"

"You might want to sit down. I have some explaining to do"

Ruby pouted slightly before taking a seat at Arashi's desk chair

"So" He began "As your master, your progress has become my responsibility. It is my job to get you from where you are now to the top of the class. It is my job to make you the best god damn huntress of your generation. It is my job to make sure you don't die"

In an instant Arashi's mood darkened somehow, making Ruby feel extremely uncomfortable "I have recently been told that if you are place in a team then I will have to teach them as well" He said "My attention will be split between four people. But there is a way around this. As your master I am in charge of your education here at Beacon. And the first thing I can choose to do is whether or not you will participate in the team placement tomorrow. That way I can focus all my attention to you and make you the best"

Ruby looked down in thought, fiddling with the hem of her skirt to calm her nerves "Why are you telling me this Arashi?"

Arashi paused "...I don't know"

In truth, Arashi wanted to know how Ruby will react to this information. From what he gathered Ruby was the complete opposite of him. Granted that most of his experience with her was Ruby trying to act polite to him but he knew from the way she talked and the way she held her self was different from the way walked and talked. Ruby was energetic, happy and most of all innocent. That will change very soon, he was sure.

Still, if someone like him, someone who is heartless and professional, prefers to be alone then what would Ruby prefer? The answer is obvious…but what matters most to Arashi is the question, 'why?'

"Do you have something to say, Ruby?" Arashi pressed

"Are you asking me to choose?" Ruby asked, finally mustering up the strength to look him in the eye

"I'm not asking you to choose anything" Arashi said, walking across the room and placed the sword in his hands on the wall, leaving his hat on the bed and his ears uncovered "I'm just telling you the facts"

"Do I even get a say in this?"

"Normally? No" He shrugged

"What do you mean normally?"

"What it comes down to is my choice"

"That's not fair!"

"Life is not fair"

Each cold answer Ruby got from Arashi only made her lose more and more hope

"…Can I have a team?" Her blunt answer made the air thick in tension. The room felt like it dropped a few dozen degrees and it felt difficult for Ruby to even move her body. It was as if the whole room was filled with ice cold water. Ruby tried to fight back the feeling but the hard, cold look Arashi had gave Ruby the answer she needed well Ruby look of disappointment game Arashi what he needed to know.

"Can I ask you something, Ruby?" He asked, as he knelt down and started shuffling through his desk draws "Tell me, why do you want a team? Alone I can make you strong. Stronger than those students out there who look down at you because of your age. So strong that you won't need anyone. That's your dream isn't it? To become the best Huntress you can be? Then why do you want a team"

"No one looks down on me" She defended

"Don't dodge the question Ruby" Arashi said sternly looking up at her

"Well, one reason is that I don't want to get special treatment" Ruby said "I know I'm a little young and the only reason I'm here is because of you but I don't want special attention or to be treated differently because of that. I just want people to see me as a normal girl"

"Is that it?"

"No" She said immediately "If I'm going to become a Huntress, then I would want some friends to walk beside me every step of the way"

Arashi paused as he opened the top draw "…Friends are important to you aren't they Ruby"

"They are" She smiled slightly

Arashi sighed in disappointment and in slight frustration that was noticed by Ruby. He reached into the desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen and placed it in front of Ruby. She looked down at it and her eyes were drawn to the big bold words on the top that read 'Team placement forms'.

She looked up at Arashi with wide eyes "What's this?"

"You know what it is" Arashi grunted, his bad mood becoming apparent in his voice "Just leave it there when you are done with it. I'll take care of the rest"

It took a mare moment for a full blown smile to form on her face "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Before he could react Ruby lunged in happiness and caught the surprised Arashi in a bone-crushing hug.

"Wha-! Get of me!" Arashi yelled trying desperately to get Ruby out of his personal bubble by pushing at her head.

"Sorry" Ruby giggled as she jumped back "You don't know how much this means to me"

"I really don't" He retorted "Just sign the damn thing. I'm going back to sleep"

Arashi yawned before he jumped onto his bed head first. Ruby either ignored his attitude or didn't notice, he didn't know. Even with his head smothered in his pillow he could hear Ruby happily jotting down her information on the form with a happy hum. A small click could be heard

"I guess I should be going now" He heard.

"Yea yea" came Arashi's muffled voice. Arashi heard Ruby's boots lightly thump across the room before the creak of the door hinges told him the door had been open

"Thank you again Arashi" Came Ruby's sweet voice "…And goodnight"

When the door closed, Arashi's wolf like ears twitched at the silence, finally having time to rest after a long day. Arashi groaned as he turned his head to the side and eyed the document Ruby had just signed. He could tell that it was going to give him a major migraine in the future. He wondered if he could even handle four apprentices. It was like lumping a murderer with four children. Already he was thinking if he could somehow convince Ruby to reconsider

_Or I could just burn it_ He thought

Then again, Arashi was never one to turn down a challenge.

* * *

"I wonder if he is mad at me" Ruby sighed. The walk to the ball room was long. The teachers' rooms were all in one whole building, separated from the rest of the school by a large cobble stone courtyard, framed with flowers and complete with a now docile circular water fountain. So Ruby had plenty of time to think about her discussion with her master.

Looking up at the sky Ruby saw the now barely visible red hue of the suns light, and the naked white moon hanging above in all its glory. Without the blight lights of the urban cities interrupting them, thousands upon thousands of stars became visible scattered across the night sky as if some god threw a barrel of glitter into the heavens. There were so many stars that with the space dust around them they formed large clusters that looked like translucent neon and orange clouds. If she wasn't deep in thought then she would have thought it be beautiful.

The young woman sluggishly walked to the water fountain that has by now given up spraying water for the public to see. Sitting down by the edge she looked down at the completely still water. Like a mirror it reflected the night sky giving it the look of a portal to another world. And in the water, Ruby saw her reflection.

She had been told that she had gotten her face from her mother; well her personality came from her dad and his family. She couldn't argue with them. Especially on the personality part. Her red tipped black hair was a trade mark of her mothers, something Ruby took pride in. But ever since that day, ever since she lost her mother, her hair served as a constant reminder of her. And her own reflection became her bane, one that would send her into a state of temporary depression if she allowed it. But she would never trade it for the world.

_It feels lonely here_ She thought _I left all my friends at Signal. Other than Yang, I don't know anyone here. Jaune is kind but I don't think Weiss likes me at all. Then there is Arashi…_

Ruby's shoulders slumped at the thought of Arashi.

When word reached out of a young prodigy at Beacon, Ruby's attention was immediately drawn to the name Arashi. Like how a pop star is to a woman, and the best player on a sports team is to a man, Arashi was an idol to any upcoming Huntsmen or Huntress. Ruby herself was guilty of admiring the Arashi portrayed in the numerous articles and rumours. That was the reason why his opinion of her mattered to her so much. It was not because she was self-conscious or because she was the perfect main character in a TV series. It was because Arashi was what she wanted to become. What she was to aiming for.

"Ahem"

Ruby jumped at the sudden noise and would have fallen into the fountain if not for a firm hand gripping her shoulders. Looking up from the fountain she saw Ozpin smiling down at her, holding a steaming hot drink in his other hand.

"Professor?" Ruby said more to herself then to Ozpin

"Hello Ruby" Ozpin greeted, taking his hand of her shoulder

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I just came from the kitchen after getting some more hot chocolate" He said, taking a sip of his drink

"That's hot chocolate?"

"Did you think it was coffee?" Ruby nodded. He chuckled "Hmm considering how much I drink, I think I would have some major heart problems if it were coffee"

Ruby didn't laugh, she only looked down at her lap as Ozpin sat down right next to her

"But I wonder, what are you doing out here Ruby?" he said "Shouldn't you be at the ball room?"

"Arashi wanted to talk to me" She said "He wanted to talk about the team selections"

"Ah" Ozpin realised "He wanted to ask you whether you wanted a team?"

"I…I don't know what he wanted. I didn't think he wanted me to have a team. He said he could make me stronger that way. But when I said I wanted a team, he let me. And now I think he is mad at me. Why would he let me go through the team selections then?"

"Hmm" Ozpin thought "I've known Arashi for only two years Ruby. And in those two years I watched him grow in skill and in strength. But he didn't change one single bit. Even now he is still stubborn, prideful and believes whole heartedly that strength comes from the effort of oneself…among other things"

Ruby nodded as she listened to Ozpin talk but stayed silent. Opzin smiled as he sipped from his cup

"You're lonely aren't you?" Ruby looked up at Ozpin in surprise who only chuckled "I've lived long enough as a teacher to understand how young people think these days. But you are lonely, aren't you? Beacon right now seems hostile and alien to you. Other than your sister, there is no one you can trust your heart and your problems too. What you are experiencing is completely normal and has become sort of an unnamed ritual of every teenager"

"And Arashi is no different. He is going through the exact same thing as you and I believe that is the reason way he did what he did"

"You are both growing up"

"Growing up?" Ruby muttered

Ozpin nodded "Everyone grows up at some point. And everyone grows up in different ways. But at the end, you come out a changed person. Sometimes, we aren't prepared for it. Sometimes we wake up one day realising we already have. Either way, it is hard to leave what you were behind"

"And Arashi is still growing up too?"

"Yes. When he was first here, I didn't allow him to grow up. I didn't let him make any friends and he didn't make any effort to get along with anyone. He didn't change you see. He is still very much a child even though he may not seem like it. Then he left before I could correct my mistakes" He looked at Ruby in the eyes

"Then you came along with Arashi not far behind you. I don't think it is a coincident that Arashi was there that night. And I defiantly don't think it was a coincident that you were a talented Huntress. Talented enough to catch Arashi's attention. He could have left at any point. But instead he took you as an apprentice with a gentle nudge in the right direction by me. Even I can tell that he is curious about you for some reason. Does that answer your question?"

"Eh? I didn't understand a thing you just said"

"Sleep on it. You'll understand soon" Ozpin grinned before yawning "Well, it's getting late. I'm going to bed, and you should as well. You got a big day ahead of you"

"Ok…Goodnight then" Ruby awkwardly lifted a hand in farewell as she watched Ozpin stand up and leave towards the teachers dorms she had come from.

"Oh and Ruby?" Ozpin called from over his shoulders "My advice to you is to let things just happen"

At the corner of her eyes she saw the lamp posts flicker on with a dim artificial fire, just enough to light up the path ways and leave the skies untouched by light pollution. Realising how late it was, Ruby decided it was time to go. It took no less than five minutes for Ruby to reach the large dark wood double doors that separated the ball room from the rest of the building. It was clear that, like the rest of the school, the doors were given a fairy tale like design of twisting tree branches and leaves.

Ruby looked to the side and saw a reflection of herself in the window just opposite of the door

"Just let things happen" She mumbled

The she opened the door

* * *

In a dark room, a sickly laugh could be heard. Like a cackle of a witch, it could strike fear into the hearts on men and children alike. A sound of metal slick across metal sounded accompanied by the smell of grinded steel, like a blade was being sharpened by a butcher before the hacking. One could say that that was about to happen.

A small opening in the room allowed a sliver of white light to flow in revealing a formally white blade now turned crimson and a haunting grin all too similar to that of a ghostly Jack o lantern. The blade tilted slightly, reflecting a dim red light to a thin chest that resembled a hunk of meat that was rammed through a shredder. Dozens of long drawn out cuts were scattered across the chest but paled in comparison to the impossible number of scars that came along with it. So many scars that any more would make the chest look like that of an old man.

Then the blade dropped, digging through the wrist of the wielder spraying blood like a hose. The wielder sighed a sign of orgasmic glee as the knife travelled across the wrist upwards to end of the forearm.

"That was wonderful" A heavy deep voice spoke, as the knife was lifted away "I almost saw the other side"

_Again_

"Yes, again. I want to see more" The voice said, watching in disappointment as the new cut started to stich itself back together. A hand was laid down on the table knife was lifted again. And down it came again, this time going straight through the hand, nailing it down to the wood underneath. More soul stirring laughter was heard before the knife was yanked out again and was thrust into the abdomen.

_Again_

"Yes"

The shoulder

_Again_

"Yes!"

The thigh

_Again. And come closer to me, my dear sweet Arashi_

"YES!"

And then his world turned ruby red.

* * *

**Ah crap. I forgot about the second author's note at the bottom.**

**But still, I bet you didn't see that coming huh? You probably did but...meh this chapter is about character development for Ruby and Arashi (but mostly Arashi). Yip, a writers worst nightmare.**

**You see the reasons I did, especially at the end, is to show that Arashi IS NOT NORMAL. And by not normal I mean he is flippin INSANE. I just wiki'd insane and basically copied what I saw onto the end. We got hallucinations, a wacky mind and a little something I added to spice things up. Why is he ike that? Well I plan for it to be a hidden plot point for now before getting a big reveal in the near (or far) future.**

**So to round it up I'm just gonna tell you everything I intended to show you listed in no particular order:**

**-Arashi is insane**

**-Arashi has a fetish for near death experiences/self injury/pain (I made him F**ked up right?!)**

**-Ruby experiencing the process of growing up**

**-How famous/well knows Arashi is**

**-A bit about Arashi's mindset (Just note that you can't predict the mind of insane people)**

**-A touch about how Glynda feels towards Arashi**

**And thats about it. I might have missed some or unintentionally added some but meh. **

**Anyway please! this time review. I especially want want to know how you found my little surprise at the end. Was it detailed enough for you? Did it creep you out?**

**Ok now I should get some sleep. Here in New Zealand it's like midnight**

**Until next time**

**Ja ne!**


	3. My son, my friend, my tormentor

**Yo! Loric Kane here once again!**

**That was fast wasn't it? I think it was about week ago I uploaded a chapter for you guys. Why was I fast? Well Valentine's ofcourse! I'm always so giddy when a day like this comes along. So I channeled all my energy into this chapter like any normal writer would well the emotions were fresh. And it paid of in the form of an Omake! It's down below and you might or might not like it but its there people.  
**

**I hope you had a wonderful Valentines!**

**And if you didn't then know that down here in New Zealand Loric Kane loves you all!**

**And now, onwards with the adventures of Arashi and co.**

**P.s this chapter might suck. I wrote it in a week**

Chapter 3:

My son, my friend, my tormentor

**Years ago**

_"Look at him"_

_"How could they let one of those beasts in here?"_

_"Someone needs to put him in his place"_

_In the court yards of Beacon any eyes full of hatred and disgust were aimed at a young boy sitting on the edge of the central water fountain. The boy was short, so short that he looked ten where his actual age was thirteen. He had a peculiar hair shade of navy blue and a contrasting eye colour of blood red. And unusual it may seem, atop of his head was a set of equally blue wolf ears. And even more unusual was that a boy his age was reading a thick brown book he barely managed to hold up right._

_Of to the side a group of fully grown teenage boys seethed as the boy continued reading, ignoring all the threats thrown at him since the day they arrived at Beacon. It was a privilege for the boy to come to Beacon in the first place. But he was still trash in their eyes. Even if he was an apprentice the boy would always remain trash. And that was why they felt they needed to do something. They wanted to remind the boy of his place. Like any decent man would, they wanted to take out the trash._

_"Dog" A muscular man marched up to the boy with his face scrunched up into a smug look "I said dog!"_

_To boy continued to read uninterrupted. The man sneered as his friends started too crowded around himself and the boy._

_"Come on man" A skinny brown haired man cheered "Teach the mutt his place"_

_The crowd cheered and soon started chanting 'beat the dog, beat the dog'. The smug look soon returned to the bully's' face. His boots thumped as he got closer and closer to the boy_

_"I said DOG!" He shouted, using his oversized hands to grab the boy by the head. He grinned as the boy dropped the book in pain and tried to remove the crushing force on around his head with his small hands_

_"A dog should always bow for his master" He grinned "Now bow!"_

_Like a baseball, he used minimum effort to throw the small boy's head into the concrete with shattering force. The small boy didn't even let out a whimper the man's disappointment but he grinned anyway when he saw thick crimson trickle down the boy's forehead. As dripped onto the cobble stone floor the crowd erupted into a strange mixture of cheers and insulting jeers. The small boy tried to pick himself up but was stopped short when a foot came crashing down on his back, this time forcing blood out of his mouth. And the crowded grew louder._

_"Get back down dog!" The bully sneered "It's a privilege that your kind is even allowed here. And you were lucky that Ozpin even looked at you let alone take a dog like you as an apprentice! But you spit on our generosity by refusing to know your place!" He pressed his right foot down harder on the boy's back, almost making a popping sound "And I am going to punish you for that. But, if lick my boots and beg for mercy then maybe I might lessen your punishment"_

_The bully smiled and basked in his spot light as the crowd cheered his name over and over. In doing so he didn't notice the boy's hand slowly reach for his unguarded left leg_

_"Now what is your choice do-" Before he knew what happened, the bully felt his left leg begin pulled out from beneath him causing him to fall over backwards and land on his back with a heavy thud. Everyone watched with frozen shock as the boy jumped up and pinned their friend to the ground. The boy used his legs to hold the man's oversized arm down._

_The only warning anyone got was a small blue crackle jumping from the boy's hands before his hands ignited into a blue electric aura. For the first time, the bully started to feel fear as he looked into the cold red eyes of the young wolf boy. Without emotion the boy brought down his lighting covered fists down onto his nose, shattering it and brought out blood. But he didn't stop. He did it again_

_And again _

_And again _

_And again_

_"Someone stop him!" A shout came. The man's friends activated their protective Aura immediately and tried to pry the boy of their friend. But the moment they touched, him the boy looked up with his red eyes, now a cold evil. In a blink of an eye, the enraged boy had sunk his fist into the gut of the nearest man he could get his hands on and sent him sailing over the rest of his friends. Suddenly two more men appeared at the boy's side, one with a sword, one with a spear, and both ready for the swing. _

_Then boy swiftly grabbed the spear as it came close to him and shoved it into the gut of the man with the sword. He screamed. The man with the spear froze in horror as he saw his spear stuck into his friends armour and was just barely stopped from hitting a vital organ by his defensive Aura. The boy took advantage of the moment and reached across the spear grabbed the sword that was still in the hands of its wielder and brought it down vertically on the shoulder of his friend who had just stabbed him. He screamed as well. Finally the boy tripped them over with a sweeping kick and they fell down together with but a whimper of pain._

_The wolf eared boy looked down at his work with a small smile on his lips but was taken by surprise by a fist that came smashing into his left cheek. Stumbling back he looked to find a man nearly twice his size coming at him with his right arm drawn back. The boy growled and blocked his attack with his much weaker left arm. The attacker grinned as he prepared his right arm for an uppercut. But that grin soon turned into a face scrunched up in pain when the blue haired boy kicked his left leg, bringing him down to his knees and to eye level with the young boy. And what he saw in his eyes would frighten him for the rest of his years at Beacon. The red eyed boy then used his right hand to grip his fore head._

_And then a light show began._

_"Arashi! Stop this right now!" _

_Almost immediately the boy dropped the electrocuted man to the ground almost lifeless if not for small random spasms. Looking to his side and saw a grey haired man marching up to him_

_"Professor Ozpin" The boy, now named Arashi greeted_

_"What do you think you're doing?!" Ozpin scolded _

_"Self-defence" Was his answer_

_Ozpin looked around and spotted a man whose face looked like last night's pudding, two stabbing victims and a poor soul that would no doubt be scared by lightning storms in the future._

_"Even if it is self-defence" Ozpin said "This is no way to treat your class mates"_

_"I didn't do anything wrong. I was just following the rule like you told me too"_

_Ozpin massaged his head in frustration. He was right and he couldn't say otherwise. The rules stated that self-defence was aloud but it didn't say how much force people can use. There for he can't legally punish the boy expectably with his believes about following the rules. This boy was too smart for his own good sometimes. Ozpin was starting to regret his decision to give up teaching at signal to teach Arashi how to control his powers here at Beacon. He could literally hear Crow back at Signal laughing his butt off._

_"Ozpin" The grey haired professor felt a shiver of fear travel down his spine as he heard that voice. Turning around he saw the form of the very, very,_ _very scary Glynda Goodwitch._

_"Ah I can explain Glynda!" Ozpin squeaked_

_"No need. I saw everything" She narrowed her eyes at Ozpin as sweat travelled down his brow "But where were you?"_

_"Ah…you see I ran out of hot coco and had to leave Arashi here for a few minute. I was just coming back I swear!"_

_At that moment the large oak doors leading to the main school complex opened and a skinny old man dressed in a suit came walking out followed by a team of medics carrying stretchers and boxes of medicine._

_"You're in for it now" Glydna said_

_"Crap! The Headmaster" Ozpin cursed "Glynda can you take care of Arashi well I talk to the Headmaster?"_

_"Wa-"  
"Thanks!"_

_"Agh! That Ozpin" Glynda growled as Ozpin ran straight to the Headmaster, no doubt going to beg for forgiveness. Looking down Glynda found the blue haired boy staring straight at her. Glynda felt slightly nerves under his blank stare. In all her years she has never met a boy who would make her feel so uncomfortable. It made her worry about his mental heath a little even if he does take regular therapy lessons. That might not be enough. But her worries were forgotten when she spotted the nearly dry trail of blood on his forehead._

_"Here. Let me get that for you" Kneeling down to eye level, Glynda took out a napkin and lightly patted the blood stain "You really shouldn't go overboard like that Arashi"_

_"Why?" The blue haired boy asked, tilting his head slightly so Glynda can clean his wound_

_"Because it's not nice" She scolded like she was talking to a child "Those people might have to leave Beacon because of you. They might not even be able to summon up their Aura anymore"_

_"Then they should not have broken the rules"_

_"How could you say that? Don't you care what happens to them?"_

_"No"_

_"…I see" Glynda mumbled, placing her hands on his shoulders "Then, if something was to happen to me, would you care?"_

_"What?" Arashi tilted his head in confusion_

_"You heard me" Glynda placed a hand to his cheek and turned his head to face hers "Would you care if something were to happen to me?"_

_Arashi looked into Glynda eyes and for the first time in a long time his red eyes showed a more human emotion. _

_Shame_

_"Yes. I would"_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because you were there for me when I was lonely"_

_Glynda smiled. Brushing Arashi's hair back she spotted his wound was nearly traceless. Only Faunus was known to heal as fast as Arashi had just did, and even then, only a few members of the race had such advance healing. Arashi was without a doubt a very special boy._

_Standing up Glynda held her hand out for Arashi "Want to get some ice cream?"_

_"Ice cream?"_

_"Every time I get hurt my mum used to buy me some ice-cream" Glynda shrugged trying to forget her chubby past "So you want some or not?"_

_"…I would like that"_

_Arashi would never leave Glynda's side for the rest of the day_

* * *

**Present day**

* * *

"Get up slacker!"

"Uh!" Ruby moaned, rolling around in her sleeping bag "Five more minutes' dad"

Arashi's eyes narrowed at the lazy girl at his feet. Swiftly placing the wooden tray of pancakes, butter and juice that he was carrying on the floor and picked up the butter knife that was with the food.

"Ruby. I'm going to count to three"

"One"

"Two" Arashi started to lift the butter knife into the air

"Three"

"Ok I'm u-AH!" Ruby screamed as she opened her eyes to a knife was impaled in between her fingers straight to the very handle and right in front of her eyes

"I told you to wake up. You didn't listen" Arashi said

"My pillow! You threw a knife into my pillow! And I could have…have…" Ruby trailed of as her vision cleared and took one long look at what Arashi was wearing.

The blue haired teen wasn't wearing his monk robe and hidden armour this morning. Oh no. Instead he was wearing a navy blue suit with thin vertical white stripes which matched his blue hair and a black shirt underneath. On the top of his head was not his straw hat that he took everywhere but a dark blue Fedora that Ruby knew was to keep his ears hidden. Without that straw hat, Ruby was finally able to see Arashi's mature face. It didn't matter how threating his red eyes were, Ruby found his face most defiantly handsome.

"You look so cool!" Ruby gasped "You should wear that more often. Those old robes of yours make you look like a-"  
"Like what?" Arashi glared

"N-Nothing at all" Ruby corrected, sweeting slightly

"Ozpin got this for me" Arashi growled "He told me I needed to look more professional"

"I like it" She said "And I think Yang would like it too"

"What does your sister have to do with this?"

"…Nevermind" Ruby looked to the side of her sleeping bag and saw the tray of pancakes Arashi had brought "Is that for me?"

"Yes. Everyone else is supposed to go to the lunch hall to eat, but I managed to get you a tray" He said. It was then Ruby noticed that hardly anyone in the ball room with her and Arashi "Plus I wanted to talk to you"

"Falk fo fe?" Came Ruby's muffled voice as she shoved a pancake into her mouth

Arashi knocked Ruby on the head "Eat properly Ruby"

Ruby swallowed the food "Right, sorry. So want do you want to talk to me about?"

"The team selections"

"Oh. OH! That's right it's today! I got to get ready fo-" Before she could ever get up Arashi placed a hand onto her shoulder as he sat down right next to her

"Just eat. It's in an hour" He said laying down on Ruby's mutilated pillow "For now I want you to be prepared for anything the selections could throw at you"

"Prepared? You mean you're going to train me now?"

"No. All I just wanted to do was to give you some advice"

"Advice? That's all?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you anything about the team selections" Arashi shrugged "Not that I know anything about them. Since I left I heard that ever since Ozpin became the Headmaster of Beacon, the team selections have become extremely random and unreliable yet always work out somehow. So the only thing I can do is give you advice"

"Ok, shoot"

"Firstly, stay calm" He said counting one of his fingers "If you get into a fight then the worst thing you can do is panic. Every Huntsman or Huntress is knows this so it's better if you learn this now. So if you do get into a fight, take a deep breath and keep calm"

"Secondly, pay attention. Pay attention to your surroundings, to every word that is spoken and even you allies. Every speck of detail is important. Even if you were asked to bring your weapon, it does not mean you will have to fight. The team selections could be a written test for all we know so paying attention is the key"

"And thirdly, think creatively. If Ozpin says that you aren't allowed to use your weapon to hurt anyone then use it to cut a down branch and sharpen it into a spear. If you can't solve a question then use Ozpin's glasses as a mirror and cheat. If you are cornered with no weapon the take of your sock and shove it down their throat! The point is that as long as you can think up a solution to a problem then you still have a chance of winning"

"...You know" Ruby said, having long finished her breakfast "You sound a lot older then you look Arashi"

Arashi turned his head and looked at his apprentice "I have to be. That's something that comes with being a Huntsman. I've seen people die because they were to naive, to ignorant about how the world worked"

Ruby looked down at Arashi "…Does that mean I'll have to grow up too?"

_Grow up?_ Arashi thought.

"…No" He said, raising a single eyebrow when Ruby looked at him in surprise "At least not yet. This world is a hard world. Even though people are living in big concrete cities, eating well aged meat and drinking fine wine on the river side, it does not change the fact that the Grim is still a major threat to our society. Each and everyday someone lose their lives because they forgot about the Grim and got to careless. Even though say the Huntsmen were formed to fight them off, our job is not always to fight Them. Most of the time, our job is to clean up the mess"

"I've seen people die Ruby. For one year I have been alone and always surrounded by death. I had a lot of time to think about this" Arashi let out a sigh of an aging veteran, something that shouldn't be heard from a boy so young "For now just live your life, Ruby. Once you become a Huntress, once you see what I have seen, then you can grow up"

Ruby looked down at her empty plate in thought. She knew what Arashi said was true; about how the world they lived in was harsher than it seems. Everyone knew that the Grim would murder thousands of woman and children without a single thought but people just choose to ignore it. She remembered what Ozpin said to her last night. About how Arashi was still growing up. She couldn't see what Ozpin was talking about when he said that Arashi was still growing up. Out of everyone she knew, Arashi was the only one who truly understood how the world works and accepted it.

But that does not mean she would. Ruby understood that the world could be cruel too. She knew how not everything was all fine in the world. That is why she wanted to become a Huntress.

To change the world, or die trying

"Arashi" Ruby said

"Hmm?" He looked at his side and saw Ruby's hand over his own as she laid down right next to him

"I promise that one day, that this will all get better. Just you wait" She smiled up at the ceiling

"…Don't make promises you can't keep" He grumbled, closing his eyes as he savoured the feeling of Ruby's soft warm and strangely sticky hand

"HEY RUBY?!" With one loud boom the large doors swung open and a yellow haired Yang skipped in only to freeze when she spotted her sister and Arashi lying down in a single sleeping bag. She stared.

"Yang?" Ruby sat up, looking terrified and slightly embarrassed "This is not what it looks like"

"I…I-I…I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Yang cheered "My little sister is finally becoming a woman"

"W-What do you want Yang?" The red haired girl said nervously

"Oh I think it can wait. Besides I see you have something much more important to do" her cheeky sister grinned she started backing up towards the door

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, as Yang giggled uncontrollably "A little help here Arashi" She said poking him in the ribs

"Help with what?"

Ruby pouted as her sister's laughing started to die down

"Anyway" Yang coughed into her fist "Professor Goodwitch told me that there was a mix up with the weapons down in the locker room and we'll have to go collect them ourselves"

"Eh? What about Crescent rose?"

"Yea, your weapon got mixed up too. I was about to down to the locker rooms now after I get you"

"Oh!" Ruby gasped, jumping up onto her feet "I still haven't had a shower yet! I need to get read-"

"There are showers in the girls locker room Ruby" Arashi said, still laying down on his back "I think they should be open now"

"Ok! Got to go! See ya later Arashi!" Ruby waved as she ran off into the halls, taking the bag that had her combat gear with her

"Yea yea" The red eyed boy waved

"Hmm" Yang hummed, looking at the tray of dirty dishes on the floor "So…breakfast in bed huh?"

"Excuse me?" Arashi said as he sat up

"Well, only Ruby would eat pancakes without even touching the knife and fork"

Arashi looked at Yang for a moment before looking at his slightly sticky hand that Ruby touched…

"That girl" he grumbled

"Ya know Arashi" Yang smiled as she sat down next to him "You really seem like a nice guy"

"Wait. You're still here?"

"Ruby is lucky to have you" She continued "I mean you are the only person her age around here. You're funny to talk to. And you have a nice sense of fashion"

"...Thanks?"

"But you know, I never got to tell you yesterday but…"

"AGH!" Arashi looked down in horror and saw Yang squeezing something no man wants to be squeezed

"Ruby's my precious little sister. I know what it's like to be sixteen. All you think about is games, girls and…perverted things. You didn't think I don't know what you too were up to last night. Ruby did come to the ball room late and when I asked you she said she was 'talking' with you. Now that I think about it, I didn't see you at all last night. Still, if you do anything to my little sister" Yang tightened her grip "I'll break you. Understand?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"No. From now on you can call me…sir" Yang grinned

"YES SIR!" Arashi squealed

"Good boy" Yang patted his crotch "And remember to keep the little guy in your pants ok?"

"Yang!" Came Ruby's voice "Aren't you coming?"

"Yea, I'm coming!" She yelled as she ran out of the ball room, but not before giving a wink to the docile Arashi

…

…

…

***Thunk***

And for the first time in years Arashi fainted

* * *

"I wonder where Arashi is" Ruby mussed "I thought he would be here"

"Oh, I'm sure he's alright" Yang said, whistling innocently

Ruby looked around excitedly. She and the rest of the new students were standing on the edge of a cliff, each on their own metal square beneath them. Yang was flanking her left side and Jaune stood to her right. Standing to the side was Ozpin and Glynda, waiting patiently for the chatter to die down. Below the cliff, a huge forest resided. She could guess that it was a few hundred acres because trees stretched as far as the eyes can see. But other than the endless amount of trees, Ruby spotted small glances of grey stone ruins scattered around the place. Above the sun shone brightly, with very few clouds. It was a perfect day for a fight.

"Ahem!" Ozpin coughed "You have all trained for years to become warriors, and to one day join the ranks of the Huntsmen in their quest to combat the Grim the plague this world. But first you will have to take the first step. And that first step is here at the Emerald forest. This is where your skills will be tested and to see if you truly deserve to become one of us"

"Here at Beacon, we heavily emphasise the importance of team work" Glynda said "As Ozpin just said, this is where your first step begins. It is today you shall be sorted into your teams. Those teams will be with you for all of your time here at Beacon. The moment you stepped on to those platforms that you now stand on your fate has been sealed"

"Because those teams will be with you for your time here, it is essential for you to pair up with someone you trust" Ozpin continued "But this is the real world. Nothing can ever go your way all the time. So I have decided to place this single rule in the team selections. The first person you make eye contact with will be your team mate for the next four years"

_What!_ Ruby thought_ Eye contact with the first person you see? What kind of rule is that? Ok ok. Calm down. Remember what your master said Ruby, calm down. Breath in…and out, in…and out._

Yang looked down at her sister and sweet dropped as she started to hyperventilate

"After you meet up, continue to the northern end of the forest" Ozpin continued "The goal is for each pair to retrieve one of numerous relics and return here at the top of this cliff. I can guarantee that you will meet opposition along the way, not just the students that stand here with you. Our instructors were all informed to not interfere so there is no room for hesitation. If you don't fight you will die"

Jaune chuckled nervously "Hehe…You're joking right?...Right?"

"Oh I'm_ dead_ serious"

Simultaneous gulps can be heard

"We will be monitoring you throughout this exercise. We will be grading on how well you do as individuals and as a team. If you are to fail this exercise then you and your partner will go through this again and again until you get it right or until the day is over. Are there any questions?"

"Ye, uh sir?" Jaune raised his arm "About the whole kill or be killed thing-"

"Good. Now get into your positions"

"Ah sir? sir?!" Ruby ignored Jaune's attempts to get Ozpin's attention, something he failed horribly at, and the sounds of people being thrown into the air

_Ok Ruby_ Ruby thought to herself _Remember those things Arashi told you about. What were they again? Stay calm, pay attention and think creatively. Right. Creatively… creatively…I got it!_

Ruby quickly dug through her pouches around her waist and pulled out her trusty eye black and red cover, something Ozpin and Glynda took notice in. Beside her Yang looked at her weirdly

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered "We're fighting, not taking a nap!"

"Ozpin said the first person we make eye contact will be our partner" Ruby said as she placed it over her eyes

"Ok, as long as you can still land with that on"

"I'll be fine"

***Fling***

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed as she was prematurely ejected into the sky

"That was not nice" Glynda and Yang glared at Opzin who held a remote control in his hand

"What? I always come prepared" he smiled as Yang and Jaune followed Ruby into the sky "Besides I know better than to trust someone you are teaching Arashi"

Said blue haired boy suddenly appeared out of the shadow of the surrounding trees, now back in his regular white robe, blue armour and straw hat.

"I thought you said instructors can't interrupt Ozpin" Arashi said

"I'm not an instructor. I'm the headmaster. There is a difference" Ozpin smirked "Still, I'm surprised how fast Ruby picked up your cunning"

"It's not cunning. It's called creativity" Arashi looked at Glynda "I really do hope you are right about Ruby. About how people are stronger together"

Glynda simply smiled lightly

"Are they now" Ozpin looked at Glynda "I wonder what else you told him?"

"None of your business, Ozpin"

Arashi shook his head in amusement at his two former instructors. Walking beyond the two Arashi stood at the very edge of the cliff, his toes just slightly hanging off of it, and looked at the Emerald forest below in all its glory. Being as secluded from civilisation as Beacon was, the surrounding forests often suffered the odd Grim infestation every now and then. Back in his time here, the problem was much more severe than it is now. Students were regularly patrol their own section of forest for Grim and each section contained acres and acres of land. It was actually good training and not that hard if you had a team. But for Arashi it was much, much worse. But that did not stop him. In fact, The Emerald forest was his very own section. Even now he can remember where each and every single tree, rock and ruin were like the back of his hand…

"Ozpin?"

"Yes, Arashi?"

Arashi turned to face his former master"…Is there a reason why you chose the Emerald forest for the test?"

"Why Arashi" Ozpin said in a mock gasp "I'm offended you would even suggest I have an exterior motive"

"…"

"…"

"…

"Then again" Ozpin walked up to Arashi and placed a small ear piece in his hands "I might have wanted you to take advantage of this opportunity"

"...All instructors were informed that they aren't allowed to interfere" Arashi mumbled "I'm not an instructor. I'm a master"

* * *

"We did it! We actually did it!" Jaune cheered.

"Yes we did, Jaune" said Pyrrha "All because of your plan"

"Oh I didn't do that much" Jaune blushed

"Did you see me Ren?" Nora jumped "I was like bang and crunch and boom!"

"Nora? Can you get me out of here?" Ren's muffled voice came from under the rubble of rock and stone

"That was close" Blake commented "It took four of us to beat two Grim"

""Hmm. Was there any doubt?" Weiss said

"Yea Ruby! That's my sister people!" Yang cheered

Ruby grinned broadly to self. Up above the cliff they once came from. The exam was easy enough. When she landed, in the most awkward way possible via tree, Ruby instantly ran for the relics and find Yang to be her partner. But that was not to be as she ran into Weiss, a white haired crabby girl she met yesterday. It was not the best partner she could hope for but at least they managed to get a relic, which turned out to be pieces of a chest set. It is there they met up with Yang, a quiet raven haired girl named Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha who's clothes resembled a Spartan, a hyperactive girl named Nora and her partner Ren. It was going oh so perfectly until they attracted the attention of a Death stalker, which is basically a giant, heavily armoured scorpion and a Nevermore, which is just a very big bird.

It was because of her thinking and planning they managed to kill the oversized bird by sending it through a guillotine well Ren, Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune took care of the Death stalker by nailing it down with its own stinger. And that was just the dumbed down version on the story. She could go on all day about how she was riding on said oversized bird. Ruby really had to give credit to when it's due but Arashi's advice really helped. She might have already done so in the past, but hearing Arashi's voice constantly repeating those same lines made her push her mind to the limit.

Looking down from the cliff face really made things look small. Weiss, Yang and Blake stood atop of a massive stone tower that rose from the black depths of the cavern below. Ren, Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune stood at the very edge of the cavern further away. All of them were cheering at their recent win. It made her happy to see that they have finally reached the end of their test…How wrong she was.

"You did well Ruby"

"Wha-?" Ruby turned around and saw Arashi in his old monk combat gear "Arashi?! Are you here to congratulate us?"

Down below the cliff Blake looked up at Ruby saw that she was talking to someone dressed in a monk robe. She raised an eyebrow. She didn't see anyone wearing that kind of clothing on the transport here to Beacon. And how did he get here earlier than they did? Not importantly, why did he smell like a dog?

"Do any of you know who that is?" Blake said pointing to the man that was with Ruby

"Hmm?" Yang looked up "Oh that's Arashi"

"Arashi?" Weiss questioned

"Yea. Ruby made friends with him on the first day. And if you ask me, I think they have something going on" Yang grinned

"Arashi, Huh?" Weiss mused "He shares the same name with someone who once came here"

"He looks as young as Ruby" Blake commented "That means he's about fifteen…"

"…" Weiss's head shot up in realisation "It can't be…"

"Can't be what?" Yang asked

"AGH!"

Everyone looked up in horror as Ruby was kicked off the cliff with enough force to shatter rock, sending her into a free fall.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted. Acting quickly, Weiss created a magical snowflake like platform and caught Ruby before she could hit the ground. With a wave of her sword she brought Ruby's twitching body to the tower they were standing on

"Ruby!" Yang ran to her sister "Are you ok?!"

"Yea I'm alright" Ruby tried to move only to collapse into her sister's arms

Yang turned and looked at Arashi in anger "I'll break you"

"If this was the real world the you would all be dead!" He shouted to the students in the cavern below "You think you have the strength to survive in the real world? You don't know what the real world is! You thought getting that chess piece was hard?" Arashi's body started to flicker with sparks of blue lighting "Well this is where your true test begins! None of you may leave until you pass my test! Today you will face me! ARASHI NII, THE CHILD PRODIGY OF BEACON ACADEMY!"

Weiss's eyes widened "That really is Arashi Nii!"

"What is he doing here?" Blake said in an equally shocked voice "And why does he want to test us?"

"Ruby!" Jaune shouted as the rest of the aspiring huntsmen reached the top of the tower "Are you OK?"

"I'm alright"

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked

"He happened" Growled Yang who continue to glare at the blue haired teen

"Lets break his legs!" Nora cheered

"My thoughts exactly" Yang grinned

"Wait!" Ruby shouted from the ground "You can't face him. He's too strong"

"Watch me!" Yang shouted but her hand was grabbed by Ruby before she could move

"No, Yang" Ruby said remember the lightning storm that suddenly appeared a few days back? That was Arashi. He literally made a lighting storm even with his back badly burnt, I was there"

"Then what do we do?" Ren asked "His test is obviously for us to fight him and we are at a disadvantage. I'm too weak to fight and so is Ruby, not to mention how Blake, and Jaune need to be up close to fight him. He has the higher ground"

Ruby closed her eyes in thought

_From the side lines, Ruby watched in awe as she saw Arashi climbing out of the hole, more angry than he was hurt. His aura was so bright she couldn't even see his face anymore. What was with this boy's power? She could literally feel the air around her being salted with his aura._

"Arashi has a special type of armor" Ruby said, surprising the people around her "He can cover himself in lightning and make an armour that can survive even the biggest explosion"

"Then we can't rely on guns or dust" Jaune said "Does he have any weaknesses?"

_Ruby opened her eyes and gasped as droplets of crimson sprinkled over her face. Arashi grunted uncomfortably from his position on top of Ruby, positioned so they were looked straight at each other. His back was badly burnt and his skin seared_

"Other than his lighting armour, he has no defence but the armour under his clothing"

_His eyes widened as he narrowly dodged multiple high velocity bullets heading towards the henchmen at high speeds with him in between them. _

_"__**Mark of the hunter!**__"_

_ "Take this! __**Laser circus!**__" _

_"__**Ferocious bite of the hunter!**__" _

_With a final roar the wolf head made out of lighting separated into three smaller, deadlier, full sized wolfs. _

"He's fast as well" Ruby said "He uses a small short sword, but he makes up for that with his lighting powers. So we have to keep on our feet"

"Right" Blake said "Do we have a plan?"

"…I might have one" Jaune said

Arashi as he looked down at the eight potential Huntsmen scramble around Ruby. Honestly, if he wanted to make this test more realistic he would have attacked right away. But Ozin laid down specific rules to give them a fighting chance. Like staying on the top of the cliff for example. That made sense, but not using his lightning storm technique? Please. There is nothing good about limiting his abilities. They needed to see how weak they are compared to him in order to improve. Ozpin thought otherwise.

Still, he could tell this was going to be fun.

Arashi raised an eyebrow as the white haired girl, Weiss if he remembered the files correctly, created floating platforms for Yang, the hammer girl and the Spartan girl and carried them up into the sky.

_They are trying to level the playing field_ He thought

As Nora and Pyrrha simultaneously switched their weapons to their weapon form, Weiss started to feel sweet rolling down her forehead in waves.

_I hope this plan works_ She thought _I don't think I can last long_

"Fire!" They heard Jaune shout

"**Death storm**" Arashi lazily pointed his arm at the trio in the sky as the bullets and bombs started to hail down towards him. At the tips of his fingers, lighting sparkled before arcing bolts of pure electricity were sent hurling at the flying girls. The lightning was so intense when they came into contact with Nora's grenades they disintegrated so fast they couldn't even explode before turning into dust.

Weiss widened her eyes as she saw the lightning pass through their attacks and continued heading straight for them

"Hang on!" Weiss shouted, before she manoeuvred all three platforms to the sides, narrowly dodging the arcs of lightning by the width of a strand of hair.

_She's skilled _Arashi thought. He brought his hands together and collected his Aura in a blue hue into his hands _But long can she last_

Thrusting his hands to the air he shouted "**Wrath of the pack!**"

"Behind us!" Pyrrha shouted. Weiss looked behind her and felt mild fear as the lighting they just narrowly dodged just stop in mid-air. They watched as the lighting slowly morphed into the form of an electric blue wolf. This what Ruby was talking about. All the articles and all the rumours were true about Arashi. About how his control over lightning was unmatchable and how he had the strength to take on dozens of Huntsmen on his own. She didn't believe it before. No one had that much strength let alone someone so young. But this is the real deal. And she is on the receiving end of it!

"Keep shooting!" Weiss yelled "I'll make sure we don't get hit"

Arashi watched the three girls weaving across the sky with interest. Pyrrha and Nora sill tried to shot him but each time they did, his lighting wolves would incept their barrages. Looking down at the tower, his eyes narrowed

_They are planning something_ he thought _Some of them are missing…_

"Now!" He heard from below. Arashi's eyes widened as a raven haired girl appeared right in front of him, with her sword drawn. Flicking his wrist he just barely managed to summon his short sword to block the sword from slicing his face in two. But then he heard footsteps behind him. Acting on pure instinct Arashi caught the fiery blonds' fist before it could hit him. Arashi could hear his muscles groan under the pressure the two girls were giving. Faster than Yang could react Arashi caught he by the neck almost choking her. With a heave Arashi threw Yang over his head and into the raven haired girl, causing them to fall of the side of the cliff.

When Nora saw this she bursted into action and leapt of Weiss's platform and joined Blake and Yang in their free fall.

_That was basic_ Arashi thought _Basic, but an effective strategy. They drawled my attention away from the bigger threat but in doing so they allowed me the opportunity for a strategy of my own. Divide and conquer._

***Cling***

Arashi looked down at his side and saw his hand catching a huge blade. His eyes followed the blade to its wielder and came face to face with his apprentice, Ruby.

"You're still standing?" Arashi mumbled

"I can still fight" Ruby said. Bringing up her scythe she took another swing at him. Arashi caught that one as well

"You can't fight me. You know that"

"Yes I can!" She tore her scythe away from Arashi's grasp and pointed its barrel at his face. Arashi knocked it away before Ruby could shoot

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because!" When Ruby smiled, Arashi felt a slight feeling of dread "As long as I can see a solution, there is still a chance of winning"

Arashi twirled back to the face the cliff and saw Yang, Blake and Nora using the force of their fall to swinging from back up to the top of the cliff, with their weapons drawn. Arashi paled as he realised their trajectory

_They're not aiming for me, they aiming for the cliff face!_ He realised. Turning back Arashi spotted Ruby in the distance waving at him cheekily _That girl!_

Arashi tried to move out of the way but jerked as he found that he couldn't move at all. It felt like his armour was holding himself back. Looking up he spotted the Spartan woman holding an outstretched arm towards him with a slight dark glow around her hand

_Magnetism!_

Arashi looked down at his hidden armour with slight sadness. Steeling himself he used his lighting charged hands he grabbed hold of his armour and started to pull it apart. The metal moaned and groaned under the pressure of his hands and started to bend like hot cheese. Finally it gave way and Arashi tore the armour of but was too late as Yang and Nora slammed their weapons into the cliff face.

***Boom***

The stumbled as the earth under him cracked like glass. Arashi started to run towards Ruby who looked on in confusion. Then the earth gave way under Arashi and he fell with the rocks down into the cavern, disappearing soon after.

"…Oh no!" Ruby cried "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Ruby" Jaune appeared next to her, face mirroring Ruby's face of horror "I thought you said he could jump out of that!"

"He can! I saw him jump a whole building!" She defended as everyone started to appear one by one, each and every one realising what just happened

"Maybe he survived?" Pyrrha said "Maybe he did jump to safety

"Is that even possible?!" Weiss shouted at her "No one can survive a fall like that. Plus I saw him fall down there with my own eyes!"

"Oh crap!" Yang screamed "We just killed a celebrity! What if someone finds out?!"

"Find out what?"

"AHHHHHHH!"

They all turned around and saw Ozpin and Glynda walking towards them

"N-Nothing at all professor" Weiss stuttered

"Hmmm" Ozpin frowned as he scanned the faces of the eight students

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter" Glynda said "What does matter is that you pass"

"We do?" Ren questioned "No more surprise tests at the end?"

"Uh, no" Glynda said "You are to all go back to the amphitheatre were all the other students are with your relics and get some rest. You deserve it"

"Hehe, right we'll do that" Ruby laughed nervously as they all backed away from the scene of the crime

"Hmmm" Ozpin mused, as the students disappeared

"What is it?" Glynda asked

"I swear there was a cliff right here"

* * *

"Ok Ruby" Weiss growled in a hushed voice "How did you know Arashi Nii?"

"Are you sure we should be talking about this here" Ruby whispered

It was extremely awkward when they had all returned to Beacon. How could it not. They just killed a guy. They all had to stop Jaune from blurting out what they did dozens of times. He wasn't built for the pressure. But they weren't doing any better. So when they were called to the introduction ceremony, they were all reluctant to face Ozpin, especially in front of a crowd.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren"

"Wish us luck" Pyrrha said to which they Ruby and the gang nodded

"So?" Weiss whispered

"A few nights ago he helped me stop a robbery"

"_He_ helped _you_?" She scoffed "I find that hard to believe"

"Wait" Yang joined in "You knew him _before_ coming to Beacon?"

"Well yea" She said

"…I'm sorry I killed your boyfriend"

"He's no-He's wasn't my boyfriend!" She growled

"Then how do you explain you coming to the ball room late?"

"I said I was talking with Arashi"

"See! You even admitted it. I'm sad that you would try to hide your boyfriend away from me"

"He's not my boyfriend!" she shouted

"Ahem" Ruby turned to Ozpin who was standing on stage, arm folded in a serious mood

"Hehe, sorry"

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, could the following students step up. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long"

"That's us" Blake said. The three other girls nodded and started to walk up to the stage, passing the now dubbed team JNPR along the way. Lining up, the four girls stood straight and tall in front of Ozpin

"You four chose the white knight pieces" Ozpin said "That knight symbolises honour and valour. Where the bishop and rook protects the king and where the quean fights with brute strength, the knight strikes decisively with swift vengeance. From here on out you shall work together under the name Team RWBY" The four girls looked up to the screen that showed the first letters of their names arranged to form the word RWBY. Ozpin paused confusing the audience "You know normally I would name the team leader right about now. But in this case I have no right to do so"

"Then who does?" Weiss asked

The spectacle wearing man only smiled "You can come up now"

The sound of thumping boots could be heard behind the team. They turned and saw someone they thought they would never see again

"ZOMBIE!" Ruby shouted in fear. Raising his fist Arashi knocked Ruby in the head "Owch!"

"You were idiots to think you can kill me" Arashi said, as he straightened his suit. Arashi then eyed the four girls before his eyes landed on Yang

"Hehehe…hi?" Yand chuckled nervously

_That's it I'm dead_ Yang thought as she remembered what she did to him in the morning

"Mrs. Xiao Long" Arashi glared. Stepping back Arashi looked at his team. He could have done worse that's for sure. They did pass his test after all. Granted they had another team to help them but still. Weiss had amazing potential with her powers of Glyph magic. Blake was agile and had such a strong talent for sneaking that she even snuck up to him. And Yang, she was strong. Amazingly so. And he would never forget it for as long as he lived…or at least _junior_ won't.

And then there was Ruby. He was right to give her an apprenticeship. As he thought, Ruby had already peaked in her combat strength. She was still able to fight even after he kicked her of a cliff with the force that can knock out a small elephant. He doubted she would grow any stronger. But what made her so great was not her combat potential but her potential as a leader. She was a born leader, a leader who would be on the same level as Ozpin, he could see it. It didn't take long for her to learn his three rules of combat and she executed those rules like she had already known them for years. She would defiantly be a great Huntress one day

"You know who I am" Arashi said "But for the sake of the audience I'll introduce myself properly. My name is Arashi Nii. One year ago I became known as the prodigy child of Beacon. It took me one year for me to complete my training here. I am currently the youngest Huntsman of this era" Arashi paused as he listened to the undisguised murmuring of the audience "And as of two days ago, I am the master of Ruby Rose"

"WHAT?!" Everyone, including the people off stage and the crewmen working on the background stared at Ruby who whimpered under their gaze

"And because I am the master of Ruby Rose, my duties now extend to all four of you, Team RWBY"

"I call favouritism!" Someone shouted from the crowd

Arashi looked at Ozpin as the crowd started shouting and protesting

"Go ahead" Ozpin sighed

Arashi nodded and stepped up to the edge of the stage. Raising his hand, he clicked his fingers. In an instant the lights all around the amphitheatre started to explode in a firework of sparks. Screeches sounded and the audience panicked. People tried to reach for their weapons only to find out that their metal weapons were charged with electricity.

"Listen up!" Arashi shouted, his body exploding into a lightshow of electricity "These girls will get extra training. They will get extra work. They will have to work extra hard. And they will get stronger. But this is not favouritism! It rules state that it is the duty of the instructors to teach their students no matter who is asking, no matter what time it is. You all have the same opportunities as the girls who stand on this stage!"

Arashi straightened his suit once more as silence started to settle in "That is all" He looked at the four girls "If you need anything then you can find me at my room. For now Team RWBY is dismissed"

Then he walked off the stage, not even sparing a single glace to Team JNPR, and leaving team RWBY blinking away the confusion.

"Well…that happened" Blake said

* * *

It was now night time at Beacon. The night sky shone bright and small fireflies hovered above the brush around the magical school giving it an unearthly appearance. The students found it to be a wonderful contrast to the forest full of monsters. And after this exhausting day, all the new students just wanted to do is to sleep the night away. Some however found it hard to sleep. Some because of the horrors they faced and some because of the plastic cases around their legs, arms and necks. And some because of…other reasons.

"GET BACK HERE RUBY!"

"AH!" Ruby cried as ran through the court yard only to collapse breathless near the water fountain. She felt dread as a shadow grew over her

"We got you now" Ruby turned to lie on her back and came face to face with the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR

"Ah…It slipped my mind?" Ruby chuckled sheepishly

"Tell. Us. Everything" Yang said as she picked up her sister and placed her on the stone edge water fountain

"Well, what is there to talk about?"

"Everything" Weiss said

"Anything" Nora cheered

"Just start at the beginning" Pyrrha said

"Fine" As Ruby recounted her story about the failed dust store heist, Roman Torchwick and his henchmen and how Arashi literally dropped from the sky, both teams felt different emotions. Admiration for his actions in defending Ruby, fear for the many deadly techniques Ruby described and even a touch of jealousy from a certain blond team leader.

"…Wow!" Yang giggled perversely "I knew there was something going on between you too. A forbidden love between master and student!"

"Yang!"

"That was inappropriate" Blake said, a faint blush on her face

"You must be very special for him to take interest in you" The Spartan woman said

"And very lucky" Jaune added

"Hmm" Weiss huffed "I can't say I agree with his choice, but at least he's going to teach us as well"

"We should find ourselves an instructor too" Ren said "If we want to keep head of the class"

"Oh!" Nora moaned "I don't want to do more homework!"

"Of course you don't"

"Anyway, we should go back to the ballroom" Ruby said "We get to see our dorm rooms tomorrow!"

"Yea. I think we're all pretty tired" Jaune said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and picked themselves up from the concrete floor. But before they could move, a and found it's way onto Ruby's shoulder. When they turned around they saw two people dressed in heavy pure black cloaks, each having the chess symbol for the white king piece tattered onto the spot over the heart. The wind bellowed their cloaks slightly and the darkness of the night hid their faces. One was shorter than the other but both were tall, taller than even her sister. Ruby heard a slight hiss and saw Blake hide behind Yang, trembling like a leaf to the wind

"Hello little girl" Came a voice of a grown woman from the shorter one "Red cloak? You must be Ruby"

"Y-yea" Ruby nodded

"You're the girl Arashi took on?" A deep throaty voice came from the other. He, for it must be a man, tried to raise his hand to her cheek only to find a tip of a spear at his throat

"Stay back Ruby" Pyrrha growled "Don't touch her" The figure stared at the autumn coloured woman before lowering his hand. She still kept the spear at his throat.

"Aren't you hostile" The woman commented turning to Ruby "We just wanted to see Arashi's apprentice for our own eyes"

"Who are you?" Yang asserted, letting Blake cling on to her back

"You don't know us?" Chuckled the man as he turned around and started to walk away with his accomplice "You will soon"

The moment they were gone Ruby turned to face Pyrrha "Who were they? And what did they what with me?"

"That symbol belonged to JOLT" Blake hissed "They are nothing but murderers"

"Jolt?" Nora repeated

"Do you know the criminal group called the White fang?" Pyrrha said "Well they weren't always a criminal group. Years ago they were a group of Faunus who used peaceful protest in order to get equal rights. But the government believed that the two races should remain separate. And they didn't like the fact that Faunus were taking a stand agenised them so when it seemed the protests were going to be successful they turned to team JOLT who were well known Faunus haters. They contracted them to kill the main leaders of the protest"

"They kill thousands" Blake whispered "They kill children, wives and the sick. It didn't matter to them. They killed them all. Just the four of them managed to kill a third of the Faunus population with nothing but their weapons and Aura. But some of them escaped. And it was those people who became the first members of the Faunus criminal group White Fang"

"I heard that when the plot was discovered, team JOLT was expelled from the ranks of the Huntsmen" Ren said "They would have been executed if not for the government. When they were expelled they were taken in by the government and are now officially tasked with 'peace keeping' missions"

"They are dangerous" Pyrrha concluded, looking at everyone "We have to be careful around them. Expectably you Ruby"

"Me?"

"They said they wanted to see Arashi's apprentice, which you is. Your team mates won't count because they aren't officially his apprentice" Phrrha looked down the direction the two figures disappeared to "Whatever they want, we know two things. One is that they know Arashi somehow. And two is that we will be seeing them very soon"

_They know Arashi?_ Ruby thought _But…they hate Faunus…_

* * *

"She looked weak"

"I know she did"

"Then why did _he_ take her on? I though he valued strength"

"You can't understand the mind of an animal"

"…Yes. I guess you're right"

The woman stopped dead in her tracks for a moment and looked up at the roofs of the academy. Her partner looked back at her

"What are you doing?"

"…Nothing. Nothing at all. Lets go" The woman started walking again, but this time with a smile hidden under the hood she wore

Up above the tallest tower of Beacon Academy, Arashi stared down at the two dark figures. His eyes were dilated and crazed, like they lost all traces of sanity in them. In his hands a gripless knife was held. The knife pierced his skin and blood dripped down his hand, dying his clothes with dark red. His body was relaxed, like Arashi didn't know or didn't care about his loss of blood. Arashi growled, revealing two enlarged canine teeth, like an animal eyeing its future meal with longing.

_After all these years you still came back for me_

_I will make you regret that decision_

* * *

**Omake: Sweet sweet Valentines **

* * *

It was morning at Beacon academy. I could say that when the students wake up they will brush their teeth, finish off homework at the last minute and the like but that would be like saying the ocean was a little big. Beacon was simply not a normal school. One would think that being a school populated by hormonal teenagers, the morning wouldn't be any different from a normal boarding school. Well that would be correct if those teenagers were learning to fight monsters for a living. So it goes to say that no morning is normal for these boys and girls. That is except for three days.

That being Christmas, Thanksgiving and finally Valentine's Day.

The 14th of February was one of those days were people can just let their worries go, even in a school designed to teach teens to kill monsters. Commonly referred to as Easter for grownups, Valentine's day was a time were love and affections in a variety of levels were displayed through chocolate, flowers and sometimes something more extreme. It does not matter whether you get something from a friend or a complete stranger, by the end of the day you will be wearing a combination of a broad grin and a face of constipation from all the sweets you will be getting.

That is exactly what you will see if you'd walk into the court yard of Beacon. If there were a place to give that special someone a gift then the main court yard was the place to do it. The fountain and the flowers made it the perfect scene in miles for such an occasion. So it is understand able that the court yard would be full today. But as the day drew to a close, when the sun started to descend from the sky, and people started to leave to their dorms, one grumpy face could be seen. One belonging to a certain red head.

Ruby Rose loved Valentines. Back a signal, back with all her friends, she received hundreds of chocolate boxes and roses. Most of them were just obligatory but they were still something. No, she didn't even care about the flowers. Most of them were red roses anyway since her favourite colour theme was red and they thought the colours matched. Any idiot can tell if colours matched. What really she cared about was the chocolate. She remembered one year she received so many that she made a fort out of the boxes with Yang. Almost every year she would look forward for Valentines for the chocolates.

That is except for this one

"Why isn't any giving me chocolate?!" Ruby shouted to the sky, before collapsing down on the wooden bench she was sitting on

"Hey Ruby" The red haired girl looked up and almost burst into tears when she saw Jaune walking up to her with a box in his hands

"Jaune!" she cheered, diving for the box "You shouldn't have!"

"Ruby!" Jaune jumped in fright, causing Ruby to fall flat on her face

"Owch. Jaune!" Ruby cried on the floor "What are you doing?"

"Me? What are you doing?" He retorted

"No one is giving me chocolate. Please tell me that's for me!" She begged, clinging to his pants

"Ah…sorry no" He sweet dropped "Pyrrha gave this to me after I my valentine rejected me"

"Pyrrha gave you chocolate? And you got rejected? By who?"

"Ah you see…I kinda tried to give white roses t Weiss and she uh…"

"Oh that explains that" Ruby said as she climbed back onto the wooden bench

"Yea it does doesn't it? And about Pyrrha giving me chocolate…Let's just say she had plenty more to spare"

"Jaune!"

The two looked off to the side and spotted Pyrrha pulling along a wheelbarrow full of boxed chocolate and flowers

Ruby's jaw dropped

Jaune sighed "I'm coming! Sorry Ruby. I have to help her carry them to the incinerator. You know how Pyrrha doesn't like to eat unhealthy"

"Wait" Ruby said as Jaune left "INCINERATOR!"

When Weiss and Blake stumbled along Ruby they found her moping and crying about a 'great loss'.

"What are you crying about, dolt" Weiss said, getting a small bump from Blake

"A great tragedy has occurred" Ruby cried dramatically, before straighten up "Ahem. Sorry about that"

Blake and Weiss just stared

"So…what's got you down Ruby?" Blake said

"Nothing. It's just that I haven't got anything this valentine"

"Hmm" Weiss huffed "Valentine is over rated. It's just a bunch of guys sucking up to girls"

"But the chocolate!" Ruby defended "You gotta love the chocolate"

"I don't like chocolate"

"At least I'm not the only one without a valentine's gift"

"Actually" Weiss drawled out "Even if I don't like the chocolate I do like the flowers. I have dozens of whole bouquets at the dorm"

"Eh?" Ruby stepped back "What about you Blake? Please tell me you got nothing!"

The normally stoic Blake blushed"…Actually"

"What?! What did you get?!"

"She got a love note telling her to meet up in town tonight" Weiss said "I'm following her just in case it's just a creep"

"…AM I THE ONLY ONE WITH OUT A VALENTINES!" Ruby shouted to the sky. After a few moments of ranting Ruby, failed to notice Blake and Weiss leave-probably a wise choice-, and just continued to sit on the bench as the sun started to glow red

"Sniff sniff sniffsniffsniff"

Ruby looked to her feet and saw Nora literally sniffing her boots

"Hey Ruby" She shouted enthusiastically "Can you help me with something?"

"Yea sure. What is it Nora?"

"I found this note on my bed when I woke up and it says that I will find my Valentines if I do what it says"

Ruby sighed "Let me see it"

When Nora gave Ruby the note, her eye twitched when all it said was 'Your gift is somewhere in the school. Go find it'. Ruby gave it back

"I don't know Nora. Maybe you should go retrace your steps"

"Ok! Thanks!" Then she left

Ruby sighed. Is she the only one without a valentine?

"Psst. Is she gone?"

Ruby jumped as looked around and saw Ren peeping over the bench

"Who's gone?"

"Nora" He said

"Yea why?"

"Because I'm avoiding her that's why" Ren said ignoring Ruby's look "What? Even I need a break and only on valentines I get to have a break"

"…You're the one you gave her that note weren't you"

"Yip, every year. It's a bit mean so at the end of every day I put some of my old action figures on her bed"

"…I want to be alone now"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

Soon after Ren left the sun had gone down and the lamp posts lit up the empty streets.

"I got nothing" Ruby grumbled

"Hello Ruby" Ozpin greeted as he approached with a cup of steaming hot coco in his hand

"Hi professor"

"You seem sad. What's wrong?"

"I'm the only one who got nothing for Valentines. I used to get so many things on Valentines but now…"

"Well if it helps, I didn't get anything for Valentine either"

"You didn't?

"Nope"

"…Then what's that?" Ozpin and Ruby looked into the cup of coco Ozpin held and saw a pink heart shaped marshmallow and cream around it

"…Hmm. Now that I think about it Glynda did give me this in a hurry…Ruby? Where are you going?"

Ruby's mood went darker as she got closer to her dorm room she shared with her team mates. Just wanting a good night's sleep she didn't think twice when she opened the door.

"Sup sis!" Yang lifted a hand in greeting

Ruby looked up at the castle made of chocolate boxes that her sister was currently inside of

***Slam***

"…Was it something I said?"

"This is no fair" Ruby ranted to herself as she stormed through the hallway "I used to get all the chocolate. I was the cute one of the family. I wish I had my friends here. They used to get me tons of chocolate"

Ruby didn't think twice when she charged through the door leading to the roof. She just need some time to cool down. But when she got to the roof, she wasn't expecting Arashi to be sitting on the edge.

"Arashi?"

"Hmm?" he turned around and saw her "Oh, hi Ruby"  
"What are you doing out here?" She asked

"Just sitting and watching" he shrugged "what are you doing here?"

"…I just wanted a place to calm down" She said

"Oh? Then why don't you sit down?" Arashi patted the spot beside him

"Ok"

When Ruby sat down, she immediately felt the weight of today fall on her. Never before did Ruby didn't receive chocolate. She didn't get it. She was still cute right? Of course she was but why didn't she get anything?! Is this what withdrawal feels like? Is this what it feels like when something you love dearly suddenly disappears from your life? She runs on sugar. She needed her annual dose of sweets! Without it she would cease to function! Why her?! Why! It's not fair damn it!

"What's Valentines like?" Ruby looked to Arashi in surprise at his sudden question

"What's Valentines like?" she repeated

"Yes" He said "Every year I see people so worked up over it and I don't understand why it's like that"

"…You've never had a Valentines?" She realised

"No. No one ever gave me anything"

"…Well" Ruby thought "Valentine's Day is about showing your love to people you know and even sometimes people you don't know. It's a day about being happy and gifts make everyone feel happy"

"A day about being happy huh?" Arashi mused "That sounds nice"

"It is" Ruby smiled at Arashi but that dropped when she saw a small splash of red in her vision

"AGH!"

"What?!" Arashi shouted only to get sucker punched in a face "AH! What was that for?!"

"You liar" Ruby screamed as she stood up, with her arms crossed "You did have a valentines"

"No I didn't!" Arashi jumped up to his feet "I've been up here for most of the day!"

"Then how do you explain that!" Ruby pointed the red thing sticking out of Arashi's pocket. Arashi looked at it and picked it out, revealing it to be a ruby red rose.

"Oh this" Arashi grumbled "Yang dropped it. I was about to give it back to her before I saw her throw it over the cliff at the Emerald forest and I decided to keep it"

"…Oh sorry about that"

Arashi looked down at the rose then back at Ruby

"…Do you want it?" He asked

"Eh?"

"Do you want it? The rose?"

"Oh you don't have to" She said. Actually he really did. After this whole day Ruby was willing to accept anything, even flowers.

"You can if you want. I think it'd suit you"

_And there is the cliché line again_ She thought

"Oh stop. Just because my hair is red"

"What? No. Not like that" Arashi said. Ruby looked at Arashi in surprise

"It's not?"

"No" Arashi held up the rose "Look at it. This rose looks so delicate and soft. Like it wouldn't harm a fly. It looks like it couldn't even survive in the cold harsh world" Arashi traced a single large thorn on the stem of the flower "But that would be wrong. This rose can become deadly to whomever dears to handle it without care. To me, this rose is the perfect combination of deadliness and beauty" Arashi looked Ruby straight in the eye "Fits you perfectly no?"

It took a moment for Ruby to finally comprehend what Arashi just said before she turned into a stuttering mess

"I-I-I…U-Uh," Ruby blushed as Arashi gently lowered the rose into her hands "t-thank you, Arashi"

"No problem" Arashi yawned as he stared to walk away "Well, I'm going to sleep now. Good night and make sure you keep that rose fed!"

Ruby could only stare at Arashi's back as he closed the door behind him. Looking down at the rose, Ruby smiled lightly.

When Ruby returned back to her dorm room, she got placed the red rose into a cup of water which she kept on her night stand. Even with the hoard of chocolate in the room and the other thousand flowers that decorated the room and dozens of laminated photos of Blake and a cute blond monkey boy, that lone rose held more meaning than any other gift her team mates could have received. It didn't even matter that she didn't like flowers that much.

Because even though she got no chocolate, this Valentine had been the sweetest yet.

* * *

**So yea that happened.**

**I came up with the idea for the Omake when this sweet girl in my class gave me a cute little ****teddy and told me how I was cute and cuddly just like that bear. Ah young love. To bad I know I'm not going to be cute any longer with puberty and all...**

**This will probably one of the last chapters that follows the canon because I used the canon to introduce my character Arashi. Now that I have successfully integrated him into the RWBY universe, he will begin to effect things in there. Of Course references to the canon plot will be added, but other then that, the main events will be like a side plot. Oh and well I'm talking about the plot, let me just say now that I am basing my story on the first season of RWBY, just so when new season comes along I can choose whether or not I'll follow it.  
**

**I also have another thing to address. That is my writing style. You see when I write I actually pay attention to what I write. And when I write I often change point of views because there are certain things I want you to know and things I want to hide from you. Take Arashi's past for example. This fic would be boring if I just listed his past in chronological order. That would be boring. I like my stories to be smart and interesting.  
**

**Also decided I'm just going to make a list every chapter to tell you lazy people what I wanted you to find out in this chapter**

**Here it goes in no particular order:**

**-Where Ruby's true potential lies in**

**-Two potential antagonists**

**-My version of the history of the White Fang**

**-More about Glynda's relationship with Arashi**

**-Who is the tormentor and who is the tormented?**

**Well thats that. I'm exhausted. This is what I get when I try to get this chapter out on ****Valentines. Well atleast it's Sunday****  
**

**Oh and shout out to Ironeye2106. He/or she is officially my first reviewer. Cheers bro  
**

**And until next time **

**Ja Ne**


	4. Beware the big bad wolf

**I'm back! And this time with a better chapter than the last.**

**Now as usual I shall start on my pre story authors note. You can just skip this one but there might be some infomation you might find interesting...**

**First is that challenge I issued at the end of the first chapter. That challenge was for you to find out what Japanese folklore I based Arashi off. But sadly no one even took a jab at the ****challenge, which is understandable. I am a newcomer to Fanfiction. So I thought this would be time to let the cat out of the bag and tell you what Arashi is based of.**

**And it is, drum roll please!**

**The Raijin! The Shinto god of lighting, thunder and storms! In the first chapter I alluded to this numerous times. Like how the chapter started out with Arashi being in the Rotten titan's stomach. The Raijin was supposedly born in the rotting stomach of Izanami in the under world. Cool right? Thats not all. In the first chapter Arashi managed to summon a wolf made out of lighting. That is a direct reference to the Raiju, the lighting beast and companion of Raijin. The Raiju is rumoured to sleep in the stomach of children and Raijin shoots out bolts of lighting to wake him up.**

**Also, Arsahi's wolf theme inspired me to create his more...psychopathic side. Because in most fairy tales that feature a wolf, the wolf is portrayed as evil and nasty. This connection between the wolf of Japanese mythology and western Fairy Tales is what I praised my self on when I was writing this. But is just pure coincidence ****that Arashi, who is wolf themed is the master of Ruby, who is themed after Red Riding hood. But there is a connection, I won't say what.**

**Now time for some ranting, you can just skip this part**

**So I've noticed that Yuri is pretty popular in the RWBY category. I mean how could it not be? Cute girls with giant weapons fighting monster and sill manage to look cute. Yea RWBY was basically made for a man. Not that I'm complaining. I kinda knew what I was getting into when I saw good old Monty was directing it. That aside, I was wondering if this fic will ever be as popular as they would be. I'm not bothered by it by the way, because RWBY yuri fic are basically catering to the masses and my fic is just a documented version of a childs mind but it is discouraging. I'm not saying all RWBY yuri fics are like that. Some, if not most of those writes love what they are doing. So I hope I didn't offend anyone with this rant...You can forget about this now.**

**Oh and to the kind man/woman who offered their time and services to be my Beta. I am sorry because I will have to politely decline you offer. Mostly because of our time differences and my ****schedule. I like to put out new chapters on saturday night, which is around saturday morning for you guys in America, to maximise my chances of getting views. By relying on a Beta I will have some trouble keeping up with my schedule. **

**Again I politely decline for your generous offer. I am sorry**

**(Edit note: Just fixed up some mistakes and plot holes with minor changes)**

**So now that is out of the way, onward with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Beware of the big bad wolf

_"AGH!"_ _The young blue haired Faunus collapsed face first into the dirt, as he was struck in the back with a rubber bullet. Behind him Ozpin sighed as he heaved his shotgun to his shoulders. Walking up across the field that was somewhere in the Emerald forest, the grey haired man sat down at the panting boy._

_"Are you ok Arashi?" He asked "We could have a break if you want. You don't have to push yourself"_

_"I-I can…I can keep going" Arashi panted, trying to push himself off the ground only to fall and roll over to look at the clear blue sky. He gave up after that_

_Ozpin chuckled, patting the young boy's head between his wolf ears getting a grumble in return "You're such a hard worker Arashi. I think one day you will be a great man. Maybe even greater than me"_

_After only a month here at Beacon Academy, Arashi had already pushed further than his year group in terms of skill and strength. Where they worked in teams of four, he worked alone. Ozpin was only slightly surprised when Arashi was gaining four times the experience than the teams but coupled with his hard work and natural skill, the boy's rate of growth left Ozpin stumped. Sure he was not the most knowledgeable boy other there but his skill made up for that. But still that was not enough for Arashi. For whatever reason he needed to be better._

_"So" Ozpin whistled "Why did you want me to shoot you with this riot gun?"_

_"Glynda said I can't rely on my Aura to protect myself" He said "I thought that I would learn to dodge instead"_

_"If you can't block an attack then learn how to avoid getting hit in the first place. Smart" The teacher nodded looking at the gun in his hands "Not many people here train to improve their dodging skills. They feel as though their weapons and their Aura would do all the work for them. They wouldn't need to use Aura if they were doing what you are doing now Arashi" He paused "Though I do wonder where you get a riot gun from. Arashi? Care to explain?"_

_"…I asked for it"_

_"What did you do Arashi?" Ozpin sighed, dreading what would come when they returned to Beacon_

_"I really did ask for it" Arashi defended, but Ozpin's look made him whimper in fear "…I might have threatened the guards a little hehehe"_

_"Oh Arsahi" The grey haired man sighed in a kind playful way, akin to a parent lightly scolding his child_

_Arashi jumped up to his feet "I'm ready Professor. Let's go again"_

_He nodded, standing up with the gun in his hands as Arashi ran across the field. Inside, Ozpin smiled_

_'He's acting more and more like a kid each day' He thought_

* * *

Beacon, compared to many other private schools were the students also sleep in dorms, was very lax. The first compulsorily class the new students have to take was at nine in the morning. To put this in prospective, the teachers get up and prepare for class at six in the morning, at the break of dawn. When asked why those students were so laid back, Ozpin reminded the people that the young teens that were taken into their school were being trained to hunt and kill monsters, something most normal men would cower from. If there was one thing that those teens deserve, that is a few more minutes sleep._  
_

Of course, as said before, the teachers still have to get up early regardless what time their first class of the day is. And like normal teachers they have to prepare teaching material, brush up on knowledge they may have forgotten over the summer break and more often than not, rush to get the first coffee of the day where the milk is freshest and the newly delivered exotic coffee beans were at a plenty. Taking the last point into prospective, teaching at Beacons wasn't so bad.

That was what Glynda was thinking about as she leaned back on her black leather desk chair, taking a sip of the hot caffeine enriched drink she held in his hands. The silent professor always felt happy when she was in her own personal lecture hall that only she could use, no swapping around needed. Since it was hers she decorated it with all her trophies and mementos that she collected over her long life. From weapons to bones, to awards and the odd pictures or two. This room of hers literally placed her whole life in front of her. It was therapeutic in away. And this was her therapy time because no one other than Ozpin would dear interrupt her during this time. And that was why she was surprised and slightly infuriated when someone came inside during this time. But that soon turned into surprise and then into annoyance very quickly.

"So let me get this straight" Glynda folded her arms, threateningly narrowing her eyes "You want to leave your students behind and go back to the Capital after the first day of school?"

"I see no problem" Arashi grunted

"Well I do" Glynda growled in response. She brought her hand up and rubbed her forehead vigorously "You made a commitment to teach your students for the next four years Arashi. You can't just leave"

"It's just for a day, two at the latest" He defended "I'm sure the girls would do fine without me for a day"

"That does not matter" Glynda picked up a folder from her desk, one that was labelled team RWBY, and started to skim through it "Like I told you before, your team is expected to be some of the best. That is why your team has automatically entered in the fighting festival that is in three months. Every day you waste is one day that could be used to make them stronger"

"Then I'll train them twice as hard when I get back" Arashi shrugged it off

Glynda gave the blue haired Faunus a flat look "Even if I wanted to, I don't have the power to authorize a last minute airship to the Capital"

"I'm not stupid Glynda. We both know for all his achievements, for all his charisma, Ozpin isn't the type of person who would sit down at an office and do paper work for eight hours a day. I know that it is you who truly hold power over Beacon"

"…Fine. I'll organize a transport as soon as possible" She sighed

"Thank you Glynda" Arashi thanked. As he stood up he fixed the deep blue hat on top of his head into place. Glynda watched with a frown as she watched Arashi turn walk towards the door. But before he could touch the door knob, Glynda said something that made his hands freeze in place.

"I know you're going to chase after Team JOLT" His hand hovered where it was for a second before he lowered it

"That is none of your business" He said with his back still facing Glynda

"You can't just chase after a government sanctioned team without there being any repercussions, Arashi"

"I said that it's none of your business!" Arashi whirled around, his face scrunched up in fury "I need to find them"

"Why?!" Glynda yelled back with equal ferocity "To kill them?! For something that happened when you were a kid?"

"My reasons are my own, Glynda" Arashi glared

"The government knows what they did wrong" She continued "They aren't some villains of a children's TV show. They know that they were to blame for the massacre and that team JOLT is too strong to be executed. The only reason that team is working for them is to make it easier to keep that team on a leash. And if you attack them then that leash would snap"

"I don't care" Arashi growled before turning around and opened the door "I don't care about the massacre, I don't care if they are too strong, and I defiantly don't give a shit what the government thinks"

The silent huntress watched in silence as Arashi disappeared from her view. She emotionlessly picked up her cup of coffee from her desk and took a small sip. It was cold

"If you fight them, Arashi, you will die. I can only hope that you'll take them down with you"

* * *

"So, this is it huh?"

"Yea this is it" Ruby and team were standing in front of their assigned dorm rooms with their luggages packed on top of a large pile on the side, still dressed in their night gear. There was once again another muddle up so they didn't get the chance to sleep in a nice comfy bed last night, which was beyond annoying to Team RWBY and JNPR considering they were the only ones to fight both a Nevermore, a Death Stalker and a Huntsman. Although, only Yang, Blake and Ruby were injured by Arashi, they learnt the hard way how hard Arashi can hit despite his extremely short and deceptively fragile looking stature.

"Ruby?"

The whole team simultaneously turned and saw team JNPR standing outside the door opposite theirs

"Jaune? Is that your room?" Ruby asked

"Yea" He nodded, holding up his key "Is that yours?"

"You bet" Yang beamed

"Cool!" Nora cheered "Together, we can be the rulers of this hallway!"

"But there are sixteen other teams on this hallway. That's sixty four people all together" Blake commented, deflating Nora's ambitions before it could manifest into an obsession

"Come on" Weiss growled "It's seven in the morning and I want to take a nap"

"Live it up, Princess" Yang said happily, placing her hand on the white clad girl's shoulder "The sun is already up, and it's time to get your blood pumping!"

"Not you too" Weiss eye twitched at the nick name Princess

"We should get unpacking Jaune" Pyrrha said, placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder

"Right" He nodded, turning to the Team RWBY "You guys should start too if you want some rest"

"My my" Yang hummed before Ruby could respond "You're starting to sound like a real leader Jaune"

The blond haired knight blushed in embarrassment "T-Thanks"

"Come on Jaune" Ren said, dragging him by the shirt into their room followed by the rest of Team JNPR

"Well" Ruby said "At least we won't have to get to know our neighbors because we already do"

"Whatever" Weiss rolled her eyes at her partner's observation "But they do have the right idea by unpacking right away"

"I think we should start too" Blake agreed. Grasping the door knob Blake opened it with one swooping swing, but was unprepared for what was on the other side.

"Good morning team" Arashi greeted, holding out a glass of ice cream "What some?"

Sitting in the middle of the room on a silver trolley, Arashi was back in his suit Ozpin had bought him, legs crossed and savoring the yellow banana flavored ice cream in his hands. This was the first time Weiss and Blake managed to take a good long look at Arashi's young face. In all honesty, they found his face similar to Ruby's. It looked soft, cheeks slightly chubby but not overly chubby and had an underdeveloped jaw structure that lacked that certain sharpness grown men have. But he was cute.

"Arashi?" Yang laughed nervously "What are you doing here?"

"When I used to get hurt, I usually got some ice cream" He said, using his spoon to scrape at the last scraps of cream at the bottom of the cup "I was wondering if you would like some ice cream too. I did hurt three of you"

"Isn't it a bit too early for ice cream?" Blake asked

"It's never too early…" Arashi thought placing his empty cup beside him "So do you want some or not"

"No thank you" Weiss said, glaring at the sweet treat slightly "It's not healthy"

"I'll pass as well" Yang waved her hands in front of her frantically "Not that I'm afraid that you drugged it or anything, hahahaha...ha…"

"I don't really like sweets" Blake turned away from the ice cream, as if to avoid temptation

Arashi looked at Ruby who was fiddling with her finger "…I-I'd like some, please"

Arashi nodded and kicked his heals on the trolley, opening a cabinet revealing four cups of light brown ice cream. The cream looked smooth and creamy like it had been whipped by hand and the perfect amount of rich brown chocolate oozed down the sides was used as glue to hold the flaked, grated white chocolate, nuts and rainbow sprinkles. The four girls widened their eyes at the gourmet desert. Simultaneously, three growls of a greedy stomach sounded well Ruby's smile grew larger and larger as she grabbed one of the larger cups. Arashi frowned at the remaining three cups and picked another one up and started to eat that one as well.

_Oh god_ Weiss thought _Those look like the stuff dad would eat_

"Ahh" Ruby moaned in extreme pleasure, scooping more and more of the good stuff into her mouth "So good! There is cream in the middle!"

As he ate the blue haired boy raised an eye brow at the three other girls in the team as they struggled to keep their drool in their mouths. Didn't they want some? They sure look like they do. Then why didn't they accept it and Ruby did? He had read their files during the night but it didn't mention anything about odd behavior…These girls are weird.

Speaking of those girls, this was the first time he really took his time to look at Blake and Weiss. Blake was tall, taller than him, but was only centimeters shorter than Yang. Her skin had a pale completion, almost as if she was a vampire from the stories of old, which contrasted her black wavy flowing down her back reaching just short of her hips. Amber eyes shook as she stared at the small drop of cream the fell from Ruby's chin. She wore what Arashi thought was her night gear which was a black robe similar to his battle gear but with the two long sleeves intact.

Weiss was also taller than him but luckily it was only by a few inches. She also had pale skin that was similar in shade as Blake which matched her white long hair that was tied up to her right side. Her cold blue eyes gave Arashi the impression of royally, as they carried a stern unwavering will that only the privileged had. Her night gear was just a simple white night gown with a slight blue color traveling upwards. Arashi felt slightly uncomfortable when he noticed Weiss's night gown was dangerously short, exposing her ice white slender legs.

"I don't think I have introduced myself" Arashi coughed, catching the attention of white and black themed girls. Placing his ice cream to the side, he hoped of the trolley with a bounce "My name is Arashi Nii. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Weiss Schnee" The white Huntress greeted with a strong regal voice "And believe me that the pleasure is all mine"

"I'm Blake Belladonna" The black haired woman nodded "Nice to meet your acquaintance"

"I hope that you don't mind me being in charge of your team" Arashi said rehearsing his professional voice "I did attack you yesterday"

"It was a test. We understand why you did it" Blake defended

"She right" Weiss agreed "Besides, it was all worth it in the end"

Arashi nodded before hoping back onto the silver trolley "That's good to know"

"So why are you here Arashi?" Ruby asked, picking up another cup of ice cream "Oh I know! You're here to tell us who our team leader is right?"

"Oh right. I still have to pick a team leader" He placed a finger on his chin in thought "For now you don't have to worry about it. Your first week is all about settling into the school, so you won't be going on any missions or trips"

"Then why are you here?" Yang asked, sitting down on one of the beds to the left

"I'll be leaving for a while" Arashi said, surprising them "I just thought that I would meet my new team before I do and see if you had any questions"

The girls looked at each other before turning back to him. Then Ruby asked "Why are you leaving?"

"Just…visiting some old friends" he closed his eyes in a smile

"Visiting?" Blake raised an eyebrow "Who is it?"

"Like I said" Arashi opened his eyes and revealed frighteningly dilated pupils "A friend"

The four girls felt a cold shiver run through their spines and felt their hearts being gripped by a ghostly hand. Like death was hanging right above them.

"S-So what can you do?" Weiss stuttered, bravely and on instinct. They all sighed in relief as the uncomfortable chill disappeared

"I don't understand" Arashi tilted his head "Do you mean my skills?"

"Yes" The white haired girl continued "In the magazines they described how your Semblance could control lightning like a god"

"That's wrong" Arashi said, slapping Ruby's hand away from his idle ice-cream "I haven't unlocked my Semblance"

"You haven't?" Blake raised her eye brows, her earlier fear forgotten "Then do you use dust instead?"

"No" He shook his head "I can control lightning with my Aura"

"What?!" Weiss shouted in disbelief "But that's impossible!"

"How is it impossible?" Ruby asked, causing Yang to sigh

"Oh Ruby" The blond girl sighed "This is what happens when you skip your last years at Signal"

"The only thing Aura can do is shield the user" Blake explained to the younger girl "A Semblance is a special ability that can only be granted after you master Aura. It is complete separate from Aura and unique to each user" The girl looked at Arashi "Like I said, the only thing Aura can do is shield the user, and nothing else. It definitely can't be used to control lightning"

"I'm special" Arashi said lifting his left hand, letting small crackles of lightning jump from one finger to another "I was born with an Aura that naturally converts itself into electrical energy"

"How is that even possible" Weiss muttered

"I see" Blake realized "That is why Ruby said you have no defense. It's because your lightning can't protect you"

He nodded "That's right. Instead I have a much stronger attack than most people. That is why I am so feared by people and why I work alone. But having no defense means I can't do the same things as other huntsmen" He looked at Ruby, as if he was sending a message specifically to her "Take Professor Glynda for example. If the mission were to defend civilians and bring in a criminal than she would come out unharmed with the civilians but she wouldn't have been able to even injure the criminal. But if it were me, the civilians would be dead, along with the criminal"

A beep sounded from Arashi's pocket. Digging through his pocket he pulled out a pager and looked at the message

"My flight is here" He said, putting the pager back into his pocket "I should be going now"

"Yes you should!" Yang jumped up, acting a bit to eager to get Arashi out. Grabbing him by the shoulders she started to push him out of the room "See ya later. Have a safe trip. Remember to pack heavily. Better to have and not need it than to need it and not have it"

"Should I take the trolley?" Arashi asked before he was shoved back and out of the room

"No need!" Yang smiled, her hand clutching the door handle

"Then can I at least have my ***Slam*** Ice-cream…" Arashi paused before his head dipped in sadness "My Ice cream…"

On the other side of the door Yang sighed, holding her chest "Oh god. I thought I was going to die. Did you see how he reacted to us asking where he was going?"

"Arashi wasn't like this when I first met him" Ruby said as she took the last cup of ice cream Arashi left behind

"I don't think you'd be a good grudge of character" Weiss scoffed, reverting back to her old normal self

"Now's not the time" Blake said "I think we should ask the professors about Arashi. He did come here before after all"

"That's a great idea. Team RWBY's first mission is to find more about Arashi!" Ruby cheered before looking around at the bear room "But for now I think we should unpack first"

* * *

The Brick house was a decent pub. It was in the middle of a nice neighbourhood in the capital of Vale where the people weren't so poor but still wishing for that winning lottery ticket they oh so wanted. Underneath the blood and oil stained walls one can almost see the faded green themed wall paper that was there. Its wooden tables and chairs where cheap and bare of any decorations but they were intact and did the job, whether they were for sitting and drinking or smashing another man's face in. The Brick house served many dishes like pies, fish and chips, most of which came from the sea that was just a few minutes walk away. Along with that they served plenty of cheap soft drinks, beer, wine and shots to drown all your thoughts and troubles with.

That said, it obvious to tell that the Brick house was not the most popular pub. Why go to a boringly normal pub when they could go just down the street to the pub named Lion heart. The food and drinks were better in every way, its décor and furniture were almost premium in quality that gave its costumers a taste of the rich life and it was on the edge of a hill, giving its customers a view of the wide open sea. Most of the time, the customers of the Brick house were people who went there out of pure convenience or maybe because they wanted a cheap alcohol fix. Whatever the case, this pub was not a pub that would stand out among the rest. In the eyes of the public, it was a failure not worth mentioning at the dinner table.

But that was the point.

The door swung open with a ring of a bell. Normally the bell would go unnoticed at night but in the day it rang clear as the open sea. A lone bartender turned to the door and saw a blue haired boy who looked fourteen years old dressed in a navy blue suit with a matching hat, clothes that defiantly did not match the neighborhood they were in. Acting nonchalant like any other Bartender would, he looked back down and continued to clean the tin beer mug in his hands. Taking a set at the counter the boy traced the counter top with a finger, feeling the invisible dirt and grime that covered it.

"What are you, the health inspector?" The bartender asked rudely. Before the boy could utter a word he interrupted him "Look, we don't serve minors here kid no matter how much money you have. But if you're that desperate for a drink we do have soft drinks and food"

The bartender looked up from his cleaning and saw the boy's peculiar red eyes boring into him. He wasn't frightened or even curious for that matter. Years of working at a bar would do that to a man. He went back to cleaning.

"I'm not here for a drink" The boy's developing voice sounded "But I would like some pork chop"

The bartender snuck a peek at the boy on the counter and said in a well versed voice "I'm sorry. We don't serve pork chop"

And the boy responded "Really? I heard that the pork chop here was to die for"

The bartender froze in his cleaning and looked back up at the boy in very well masked surprise "Aren't you a little too young?" The boy did not answer, only stare at him expectantly. The bartender sighed, placing his cup down onto the counter "Alright. Follow me" Walking over to the other side of the counter, the bartender beckoned the boy to follow which he did. The boy's eyes wandered as he followed the man through the empty kitchen save for the grimy sleeping chief in the corner.

"We're here" The man said. The boy looked up and saw it was a large white metal container with a door sealing the entrance.

"A freezer?"

"If you came here then you should know looks can be deceiving" The bartender said, opening the door revealing not only boxes of frozen chicken and meat but another steel door "Now if you may. That door can't open unless I close this one"

The boy nodded and stepped inside, not bothered by the cold air that was inside. He didn't turn when he heard the door shut behind him, making a slight hissing sound as it sealed itself. Grabbing the handle of the other door, he pushed it open and entered.

In side could only be described as a pigsty. To the sides of the small room barely as big as his back at beacon were stacks of files and junk. He could spot more than a dozen empty takeout boxes food, the most prominent being boxes of pizza some of which still had now rotting pineapple bits and slices of tomato inside of them. And he thought the rotten titan smelt bad. All the junk and filed were barely packed off to the side in huge stacks, leaving a very small path that led from the door to a desk in the middle of the room.

The boy shrugged of the disgusting surroundings and started to maneuver himself towards the desk, being very careful not to step on the rotting rats that laid about on the floor. Despite his small body he still had trouble reaching the desk but he got there in the end. He paused as he heard a low rumbling sound coming from behind the desk. Peaking over the desk he found a man. A fat man. A really fat man.

He sat in a mechanical chair that floated in mid-air and struggling to do so. It was the size of a large lazy boy and the man's fat still rolled over the sides. That was how fat he was. The only thing was wearing stretched sweat pants that looked like it was about to tear at any time. And his stomach…It was disturbing to describe how it looked. The man's face was completely had multiple chins and a flat nose that made him look like a pig. In fact that wasn't comparison wasn't that far off because on top of his bold, sweaty head was a pair of pink hairless ears.

Pig ears.

Fitting don't you think?

Signing he dug through his inner pockets of his suit, pulling out a file filled with a few sheets of paper. Slamming it down on the desk the fat man woke up with a snort

"Wha-" The pig Faunus shouted, rubbing his eyes, before looking up at the boy with narrowed eyes "Oh it's you Arashi"

Arashi just pushed the file on the desk towards the pig like man "Here is the information on the Rotten titan I could get my hands on. All non-classified of course"

"Ah" He hummed, before grabbing and scanning the files "Who knew such a creature existed. Even though it is non-classified, this information would sell for a hefty price. But where is the location?"

"That is not for you to know" Arashi glared, folding his arms

"Hmm. So what do you want for it?" The man asked

"Information"

"You never ask for money do you?" He sighed. Pressing a button under his desk, the desk opened to show a hidden computer screen and keyboard "So what do you want to know?"

"Team JOLT" Arashi said "Two members appeared at Beacon academy yesterday night. I want to know who they are and their location. If there is someone who would know this then it would be you, Chin"

The now named Chin looked at Arashi with an analytical eye "That's right. Just this morning I found out that team JOLT went to Beacon but other than that I have nothing"

Arashi narrowed his red eyes "Then look harder"

"I can't do that" Chin closed his eyes in thought "My spy network would need to be working at its hardest even to find out what they had for breakfast in the morning. Trying to find out where they are going is impossible" Chin opened his eyes and stared at the short sword only inches away, pointing at his face "Oh you don't what to do that Arashi"

"Why not" He growled "I killed your two other brothers and faked your death for you. In return you were to work for me. If you can't do what I want you to do than I should kill you right now"

"By brothers were idiots" Chin snorted "I was the smart one. And right now, I can tell that you aren't going to kill me"

"Are you willing to bet your life on it?" Arashi squeezed his neck harder

"Yes. I am" Chin grinned as the sword was lowered slowly "I am too much of an asset for you to lose, Arashi. You wouldn't have kept me alive if I was not. But like I said before it's impossible for me to find out where they are going. I heard rumors that two members of JOLT went missing two days ago. Causing quite the stir among the politicians. My guess is that those two you are looking for were the ones to go missing"

"Not even they know?" Arashi mumbled "Then do they have any leads I can follow? Anything?"

"Do they have any leads? No" Chin smirked "But we do. You see, the report said that they left beacon with an unmarked police airship. The color of the jetfire was noted to have a strange red coloring. That would be the result of a certain type of specialized dust that would allow the ship to reach speeds up to Mach two, two times faster than the speed of sound. Because of that, we can't track them. But we can track the dust they used" Chin typed a few keys on his computer and it came up with an ID of a black haired man "Rumple S. Skin. A rival of mine in the information trade. He is rumoured to be involved with most, if not all major dust trade and was also a good friend of the Schnee dust company. Key word, was a good friend. If there was a ship you want to find that uses such a rare type of dust than he is your man"

"Excellent" Arashi grinned "Where can I find him?"

"I found him hiding out at an abandoned church down at the Faunus slums. Kinda funny how he ended up there. Anyway the church was called The Church of Saint Righteous but it was closed down due to Saint Righteous being a Human Saint. He repurposed the place into a gang safe house"

"I'll be on my way then" Arashi turned around and what about to head for the door when Chin said something

"Oh by the way. Last month he was caught selling Dust to the White fang. The Schnee dust company is out for his head and so are the cops. And since you're a huntsman, I think you should be careful what you say when you talk to him if you want any information"

Arashi grinned savagely as he walked back to the door "Who said anything about talking?"

Leaning back on his hovering chair, the pig Faunus smiled slightly as Arashi left his room.

"Hide your sheep and lock your doors. The big bad wolf has come to town"

* * *

"Ozpin. I need to talk to you"

Waking up with a snort and a pencil stuck to his face, Ozpin looked up from his desk with a terrified look on his face

"I'm doing my work I swear!" He squealed in fear

Glynda rolled her eyes as she took a seat near Ozpin's desk, opposite its owner. Glynda had never gotten used to the way Ozpin completely overhauled the Headmaster's office. Back when he was still a teacher with her, back with the old Headmaster, this room used to be a place to behold.

With room equal to the size of a small house, it used to be filled to the brim with old one of a kind scrolls, rare books and artifacts. It was a treasure trove of knowledge that made Glynda look forward to her next visit to the Headmasters room. Then Ozpin became Headmaster. He tried to keep the same feeling of awe the room had but it felt empty as the old Headmaster took all his belongings with him. In the room now was just a dark oak desk with a few chairs, surrounded by empty display cases and book shelves. Ozpin wasn't much of a collector as the old Headmaster

"I'm not that scary am I?" Glynda asked, slightly saddened

"Well, not really" Ozpin admitted as he picked the pencil stuck to his face off "It's just that you have this silent but deadly feeling around you"

"That's good to know" She smiled

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ozpin asked as he pulled out his cup from out of nowhere  
"I wanted to talk about Arashi"

"Oh not him again" He groaned, more to himself than to Glynda "Team RWBY has been asking around about his time here at Beacon. I received multiple complaints from the some of the other professors about their more aggressive methods"

"He went after JOLT"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow "Did he now?"

Glynda nodded "And I arranged a transport to take him to the Capital of Vale"

"And why did you do that?" The Headmaster asked, hoping this conversation was not going in the direction he thought it was going

"Because ever since Arashi arrived here at Beacon, his old emotions have started to resurface" Glynda down and continued talking as if she was reminiscing about something "He's acting more and more like the kind small boy I used to know. He even started to eat more and more ice cream again. I thought this was a good thing but I was wrong. Along with his old personality, his _other_ side is coming back again"

* * *

"Who are you?!" A tall broad shouldered man shouted, his fingers tracing the gun and sword strapped to his belt

At the entrance of the old and large church, a short boy stood there in an expensive suit. The evening sun behind him blocked his face from the view of the gang members, causing them to stand on guard against the intruder. Normally a kid dressed in expensive clothing walking into their hideout would be a good thing. But this boy was different. No matter how threating they tried to look they could feel something raging in their stomach. That was fear.

"Hey! Rumple asked you something ya brat!" Spat a punk dressed man

"Don't say my name idiot" Growled the broad man growled at his minion.

"Rumple S. Skin?" The boy asked, in a childish and a somewhat terrifying innocent voice. For some reason he became more frightening to the grown men. Digging into his pockets, the boy through something at Rumple, which he caught with ease. Looking down, his eyes widened with so much fear, he was on the verge of driving himself into insanity. His breathing became labored like he was choking and his life was being drained before his eyes. He didn't notice the silver coin in his had drop from his hands, showing the blood Red Crescent moon imprinted on it.

"Orders boss?"

"Kill him!" Rumple screamed, pointing at the boy who was barely half his height "Kill him now!"

"Yes boss!"

The boy watched with almost childlike awe as men started to pour out the doors on the sides of the church and started to surround him, guns raised making it look like a circular firing line. He spotted Rumple behind the men still shivering in extreme paranoia. When their eyes met, Rumple whimpered and scrambled out of the room in a hurry, tripping over a rope along the way. Soon the Church bell started to ring with in a rhythmic bong.

"Any last words kid?" One of the men said as he and the other men cocked their guns

The boy smiled, raising his arms and embracing the holy gongs of the church bell

**"Ring ring ring, echoed the church bells**

**They herald your end and your passage to hell"**

* * *

"This is bad. Very bad" Ozpin said grimly, cupping his hands and bringing it up to his face in a thought "I thought this would happen but not until at least the middle of the semester. I never thought JOLT would find out let alone come here. But now that they have…I brought him here to give me a chance to fix my mistakes, Glynda. To finally give Arashi the childhood he needed. But at this rate, all our earlier work in suppressing his negative emotions will be all for nothing"

* * *

"Damn it all!" Rumple cursed as he watched with desperate eyes the progress bar on his computer reach 90%. Attached to the computer was a cable leading to a mechanical cylinder tube -not unlike the ones used to contain dust- that held a greyish white liquid. Rumple watched with paranoia as the progress bar slowly reached 100%. The second it did, Rumple tore the cord off the cylinder tube and stuffed into a silver metallic briefcase before locking it with a click.

_'About time_' He thought _'Time to get out of here…wait isn't it a bit too quiet?"_

Rumple looked at the door out of his office and tried to listen for something, anything. But there was just silence. Did his men kill him? Did they kill the monster? Skipping over to the door, he grabbed the handle and slowly opened it with a painfully loud and stretched out creak. He almost let out a sigh of relief as he saw his best swordsman standing alone among dozens of mutilated bodies with his back turned towards him. Even if some people died, as long as he as safe it didn't matter. But that relief was crushed when the swordsman fell to the ground like a rag doll, revealing the blue haired monster in all his glory without a speck of blood on him.

The boy turned to the sound of a door slamming and smiled at the eye he spotted in the keyhole.

**"I am here to claim your worthless life**

**With a stroke or two of my trusty little knife"**

* * *

"Then what do we do?" Glynda asked "Arashi can't leave now because the year has already started and his team has already been organised. Without him Ruby would have to leave Beacon with him and without a master the rest of team RWBY would have to disband because of their missing teammate. But if we keep him here than the chances of Arashi giving in to his bloodlust becomes more and more risky. If he wanted to, if he truly wanted to, he could kill not only team RWBY but he might even destroy Beacon academy"

* * *

Rumple panted, sprinting through the dark concrete underground escape tunnel that he had built into the church for times like this, hoping on tightly to the silver briefcase. The adrenaline Rumple felt pumping through his veins helped him push through the pain in his legs and coupled with his fear, he ran so fast that he actually thought he was going to get away. That was what he thought. Cackling wildly, he praised himself for successfully escaping the monster that almost managed to kill him.

***Drip drop***

Stopping dead in his tracks he saw the abomination walking towards him at an almost leisurely pace, armed with a small sword dripping with blood of his former comrades and an even deadlier toothy grin that was only bearably visible in the darkness. Steeping back in fear, Rumple unhooked the sub machine gun from his belt and brought it up with an insane grin of his own

"Die! You bastard!" And he pulled the trigger

The blue haired boy kept his grin as he watched the bullets fly at him with speed that only he could see. Then in a furry of metal sparks that lit up the tunnel, he brought his sword up with a blur to meet each and every one of the lead slugs. Soon the sound of clicking could be heard from the gun Rumple was holding. In frustration he shook it a few times only to receive more clicking sounds

_'It's jammed!'_ Rumple realized, before looking back at the boy still standing with that hellish grin '_H-He blocked the bullets!'_

Backing up Rumple dropped the gun, and broke back into a sprint, leaving the boy behind. Before he was completely out of range, Rumple ran faster as the boy continued with his rhyme

**"I'm having fun**

**Watching you run and run"**

* * *

Ozpin closed his eyes in thought "I don't know Glynda. Arashi is like a son, to both of us. He made us laugh, sigh and sometimes got us acting like kids again. He taught us as much as we taught him. In these short years Arashi has become someone irreplaceable. For now we will continue to let him do what he wants. Maybe his team will give him his humanity back like I planed. But" Ozpin opened his eyes, showing his grim determination "The students here at Beacon are my family as well. And if Arashi ever does anything to harm or threaten my family, I won't hesitate to cut him down myself"

* * *

**"Because no matter how far you flee**

**Nothing can keep you safe from me"**

"AGH!" Rumple collapsed to his knees dropping the briefcase he held to the ground as he felt a sharp pain on his back. He looked over his shoulder and spotted a short sword sticking out of his left shoulder blade. He whimpered as he gripped his shoulder, trying to ease the pain and stop the blood pouring out of it. Then his eyes wondered beyond the blade and he saw the blue haired boy walking ever so slowly towards him. Steeling himself, Rumple gripped the sword strapped to his belt with his right hand.

"Come get me!" He screamed his war cry. As soon the boy walked into range, he poured all his strength into an underhand swipe "Ha! Got ya!"

"Really? Look again"

Rumple smirk despite his sword being caught just centimeters from slicing the boy's throat. The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity at the soon to be dead man's smirk. What does it mean? Then he spotted something. Something on the seemingly normal sword Rumple was using. It was a small strip of metal emerging from the cross guard. And his pinkie finger was resting right on it, as if it was a…

_'A trigger!'_

There was a small click. Then as fast as a bullet, the blade shot forward with a force that surprised the boy. He only barely had enough time and strength to redirect it to his side, embedding into the concrete floor with a ringing sound. Glaring at the man below him the boy kicked the leg that held Rumple up, causing him to drop the bladeless hilt and bend his leg into an unnatural angle. Rumple's scream was a chilling mixture of pain and a cry of a baby. The monster in front of him gripped his sword that was rooted in Rumple's shoulder and pulled it out with careless force. He was not finished yet.

Brutally picking him up by the throat at held him up agenised the wall. Even though he could still touch the ground Rumple gurgled as he felt like his neck was about to snap under the pressure. Then the monster let his throat go. With his blood starting to pool on the floor below him and with one of his leg bent at the wrong angle, Rumple slid down the wall staining it with his blood and crumpled into a heap as he accepted his fate.

"What a strange sword" The boy said, picking up the hilt of Rumple's sword. Looking down at joint where the blade met the hilt he saw a small mechanic contraption and a small blue dust crystal. Walking to the blade in the ground, he connected the hilt with the blade and heard a small locking sound. Yanking the sword out, he marveled at the complete form of the sword "I think I'll keep it"

Looking back at the man just inches away from death, he walked over and knelt in front of him. Seeing that he was dying the boy jabbed his finger into his chest.

***zap***

"Agh" Rumple groaned as life returned to his eyes, glaring slightly at the monster in front of him "You sick bastard"

"I can't let you die on me just yet" The boy smiled, waving his index finger in a 'no no' fashion

"I know you" Rumple gasped for breath "You're that murderer who, at every full moon kills so many men the moon turns red. They say you kill for fun and that you are a monster who you can't escape. They call you the Werewolf"

"Among other things. I personally like the Big Bad Wolf" He said, not denying anything "But sadly, there is no full moon at this wonderful night. Yet here I am. Because you see, you have some information I want" The boy pointed Rumple's former sword at his throat "Any you are going to give it to me"

Rumple eyed at his sword resting on his Adams apple "To threaten a man with his own sword is dishonorable and insulting" He glared that the monster before him "Why should I give you what you want? I'm going to die anyway"

The monster smiled taking the sword away from Rumple's throat "Yes, you are going to die" Then he pointed the sword's tip agenised Rumple's stomach "But I can show you what living in hell is like before you do. Because you see, I learned that if you were to drive a sword thought this spot at a specific angle, it would miss any vital nerves, organs and blood veins. It will go through you, and you'll feel every moment of it, I'll make sure of it"

"You wouldn't"

"I would. And you know it" The boy's finger started to itch, lightly squeezing the trigger "It's impressive you are still conscious but after this you're going to wish you were dead"

Rumple glared harder at the boy in front of him, before looking down in defeat "What do you want?"

"That's a good boy. Now I was told that you have information on a special shipment of dust that you yourself sold to the government operatives, code named Team JOLT. I want that information"

"JOLT?" He gasped before coughing out blood onto his clothes "Shit…I knew selling to them was a bad idea" looking over at the silver brief case Rumple said "There, that has all my all my information on it. Take it. It's not like I'll need it anytime soon…Now please have mercy and let me die in peace"

The blue haired boy smiled at the dying man "Thank you for your contribution"

It was a shame that their understanding of the word mercy were completely different.

* * *

"Captain?" asked a young twenty year old man dressed in a blue cop uniform as he approached a much older grey haired man in a brown trench cloak

"That's Inspector to you kid" the older man said, taking out the cigarette from his mouth "What do you want?"

"What we doing here in the Faunus slums?" He asked holding his black pistol, looking around for any sign of trouble.

"Put that away kid" The inspector scolded, spotting cowering shadows of the residents "You could kill someone with that"

The young man glared at his superior for his observation but place the gun back into his holster. Looking back up, he saw the inspector eyeing the abandoned church in front of them. The church looked like it was going to break down any second. The bricks were moulded, the large tower in the middle looked like it was struggling to hold him the bell at the top and shattered glass laid near exposed windows. It didn't take a genius to tell it was abandoned.

"I got a memo from my friends back at the office" The older man explained "This church has been abandoned for years. No one has touched it. But then a few hours ago the bell started to ring and gun shots could be heard coming from inside"

"A crime ring?"

"Could be. Right now it could be anything" He shrugged "This is a crime for sure though. And witnesses say no one has come out yet"

"Then we should wait for backup!"

"Nah" The inspector waved off as he walked to the large metal double doors, causing his partner to face fault "If there were someone alive in there than they should have escaped by now"

Shaking his head, the younger man ran up to catch up to his partner. Each standing opposite sides of the door, they nodded to each other and kicked down the door in unison.

At that moment the younger of the two barfed up his bacon and egg breakfast without warning. Mutilated bodies lay sprawled in a large circle as if they were the victims of a satanic cult and with the red that painted the walls around the church. Then they heard a rattling sound. Above them the bones of a spinal cord cluttered as they swung, barely holding together under the weight of the expressionless head it was attached too. Altogether, it gave the impression of an unholy canvas of death.

The older inspector ignored his younger partner as he fell to his knees in horror. Just barely holding himself together, he brought his cigarette back up to his lips with a shaking hand. Looking at his hand, he took a heavy drag from his cancer stick, trying to ease his discomfort.

Looking back up at the hanging head, he recognized the face

"Now, now" He croaked "What happened to you Rumpelstiltskin?"

* * *

Arashi traced his finger on the bare blade of his new sword, as he walked along the dimly moon lit hallway to get back to his room. He grinned at the weapon in his hands. After careful examination, he was extremely excited to confirm that the mechanism inside was made to attach blades of a certain size and with a blue repulsive dust crystal, could be used to shoot out the blade with force unmatched by bullets. It was perfect for him. With a bit of tinkering who knows what strategic improves are possible.

But first he needed to make a shorter blade for the mechanism. The current one is too long, being about meter. He needed to cut that number in half and it would have to be conductive and strong. Then there was the problem of his skill in tinkering. The mechanism was too small for him to work on without damaging it and the sensitive dust crystal. He couldn't possibly find a professional without raising suspicion so he had to find another way to improve on the mechanism.

Turning around the last corner to his room, Arashi was confused to find the blond haired boy who fought with his team on the day of their initiation, standing right outside his room door. Jaune Arc if he remembered correctly. Was he waiting for him? In the middle of the night?

"Jaune" Arashi called out, catching the attention of the blond man just as he approached him "What are you doing here at this time?"

"Ah s-sir" Jaune stuttered. Arashi sweat dropped at being called sir by someone taller than him "I just came here to ask you something"

Arashi stared at Jaune, spotting the slight forming of bags under his eyes "…How long have you been waiting, Jaune?"

He chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head "Maybe…Just a few hours"

The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow "Did anyone tell you that I was taking a small trip to the capital of Vale?"

"…No" His shoulders dropped "No one told me that"

"So what did you what to ask me?" Arashi asked before Jaune could continue his sulking session

"Ah right!" Jaune realised "I just wanted to ask you if you can help me get a master for my team"

"A master?" Arashi questioned "Why do you need a master? And why do you need my help?"

"Because ever since you told everyone that we could have masters, everyone has been asking the instructors to be their own master" He said "I didn't want my team to fall behind but I was to slow and now the instructors have chosen their teams"

"Hmm" Arsahi thought "The instructors are supposed to teach all the students, not just a select few teams…But I guess with everyone wanting an instructor, they can only accept a few so they won't be exhausted for their normal lessons. But still, what made you come to me? I hardly know you and the first time we met what when I was fighting your team"

"You're friends with Ruby right? So am I. That makes us mutual friends" Jaune grinned

"…Is that the best you can come up with?" Jaune face faulted "But I guess I can do something about your problem"

"Really? Thanks!" The knight bumped his fist on Arashi's chest, something that confused the disguised Faunus "Ruby was right. You really are a cool guy"

"Take your hand off me Jaune" Arashi knocked away his hand and opened the door to his room "Good night Jaune"

"Yea see ya later"

Closing the door, Arashi placed the sheathless sword in his hands agenised the side of his desk with his shorter hidden blade well he took a seat on the chair. Pulling himself to his computer, he turned it on and was greeted with a familiar greasy face.

"Nice to see your ugly mug once again, shorty" Chin greeted in the monitor

"Did you get the package I sent you?" Arashi said, ignoring Chins jab at his height

"Yes yes" Chin grinned, holding up the cylinder tube in his hand like a trophy "And what a beauty it is. I wonder how Rumple got his hands on this"

"He said that the information I need is in that thing"

"Indeed it is. But it won't be easy to get it out of here. You see the liquid in here is basically one, extremely long string of DNA. There are four bases in DNA that pair up with each other. But there are only there are only two possible pairs that can be translated to ones and zeros, AKA a binary code. In a computer it is the transistors to be a one or a zero. Compared to a transistor, a pair of DNA is 25 times small and there for store 25 times more information in the same space. Judging by the size of this thing, it could hold hundreds of Terabytes or maybe even Petabytes of information"

Chin looked back at Arashi "With this amount of information, it would be hard to find a specific set of information. Then there is the fact that we don't know which of the two pairs of DNA strand is the zero and which is the one. It could take me weeks"

"As long as there is something useful in there then it will all be worth it"

"Easier said than done" Chin grumbled "I have to do all the work, you know"

"Then you better get starting" Shutting off his computer before Chin could say anything, Arashi leant back on his chair with a satisfied smile on his lips. Looking down at his bare hand, he brought it up to his lips and too one long lick, tasting the faint metallic taste. What a lovely meal he had today. It was tough but tasty and mature. And the flavour, ah the flavour. It tasted more like Vincent then beef, for it had a slight addicting after taste to it. It made him shiver in delight as he remembered the taste of the mean. He would have to go out again sometime. He wanted more. But for now his hunger has been sated.

"Ah" Arashi moaned "Tonight is such a wonderful night"

* * *

**Hmm. I wonder what else I have to say. Other than the two fairy tale references I don't have much to talk about. I think I have said it all at the beginning**

**Oh well here are the main points in specific order**

**-A new plot point in the form of the massive amount of encrypted data Arashi obtained**

**-A bit about the mechanics on Arashi's ability**

**-A new weapon**

**-Arashi's subordinate, Chin who collects information for Arashi with his spy network in exchange for more information**

**-More flippen character development**

**-And last but not least, Ozpin's determination and view about Arashi's darker side**

**Goal of this chapter? To advance to plot...And creep the F**k out of you**

**Anyway, there you go. I spent my whole saturday writing this so you guys can enjoy yours. Not that I'm complaining of course, I love you guys. It's just that with winter coming up, I feel abit down. Here in the tropical climate, we suffer from endless rain instead of cold. **

**So remember to leave a review. I like to see how you think of this fic.**

**Until next time, this is your friend Loric Kane signing out.**

**Ja ne!**


	5. AN Notes and Info

**Stat sheets**

**Because I'm bored. But also because I wanted to show you what I think about team RWBY in terms of skill and if you guys think they might need changing. Because if you find some of the information wrong in here you can tell me and I can correct it and get a better feel for their skills. I have listed down all the major characters that has appeared in my story and will continue to make an appearance, that does not include Roman Torchwick. **

**This might or might not be worth reading but I'll leave that up to you. For now I just want to get this out there. This will also include notes I made about each person I listed down here.**

**And also, I'll be using the classic Anime rating system. So for clarity's sake I shall spell it out for you**

**Rank E-** Nonexistent

**Rank D- **lowest of the low. Usually beginner level, white belt stuff.

**Rank C- **Stuff that needs some experience and/or brains to use safely. If I were to compare C rank to anything it would be like shooting a (real) gun. You need some experience to get used to recoil and stuff

**Rank B-** Kinda like being a captain to a squad. Though enough to lead men but not experienced enough to command an army. The stuff of B rank is not something to laugh at as they can still pose a threat.

**Rank A-** Master level stuff. If you go to a dojo and challenge the sensei there along with his students at the same time, the resulting beat down is worthy of A-rank. In anime, it usually means your mortal body becomes unrecognizable. Those of A rank are more than threatening on the battlefield

**Rank S-** People or skills that would totally annihilate cities. This is the rank where there are only a handful in existence. With S-rank techniques, it is incredibly hard to master two in one lifetime by natural means.

**Please note that I will not be using this system in the story itself. I'm just using this system because I guessed that you guys would be more familiar with the E-S rank system than anything else**

**I also put in some game language in there for good measure. Such as buff, debuff and the like. Just because it's fun to write in gaming format.**

**Now here we go!**

* * *

**Arashi Nii**

**Personality traits: **Strong sense of justice, professional, secretive, slightly childish (A/N will be developed in later chapters)

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **16

**Species: **Faunus

**Role: **Assassin, mage

**Alignment: **Lawful neutral

**Skills:**

Strength: C-/ A- with Aura

Endurance: C/ B with Aura

Agility: A-

Aura: S (See special traits)

Speed: B-/ A+ with Aura

Intellect: A-

Semblance: Unknown

**Weapon:**

Short blade: C-

Like any short blade, it needs minimal knowledge to use. Arashi's short blade is made out of a sturdy metal that can hold out under pressure and can be enhanced with his lightning based Aura

Sword of Masamune: B-

Named after the great blacksmith Masamune, this weapon is a sword hilt that contains a mechanism that can attach and reattach blades of a certain size and a blue dust crystal that would shoot out the blade. What makes it deadly is it's ability to swap blades, providing a everlasting sharp weapon provided if there are spare blades. When used as a normal sword, it requires some skill but when being used in conjunction with it's ability to shoot out the blade, experience would be needed.

(A/N-Masamune is an actual legendary japanese blacksmith)

**Special traits:**

Mutation(unofficial name): Aura naturally converts to Lighting, a purely offensive element which he uses for long range attacks and to boost his skills. The only draw back it that it gives him no defensive capability.

Faunus: Because of his heritage Arashi has enhanced sense of smell and a strong night vision

Man's best friend: Although secluded, Arashi is extremely loyal to those he believes are his allies. This is because of his nature of a wolf, being a species of a dog.

Lone wolf: Arashi has heavy experience in harsh solo missions. This forced him develop special personal skill training techniques for himself, and self dependence.

Cursed mind(unofficial name): Being mentally unbalanced, Arashi has multiple personalities which were previously suppressed by the efforts of his former master, Ozpin. This causes him to sometimes switch between personalities unwillingly and become something much more.

Advanced healing: A rare trait of the Faunus species, Arashi can heal at an advanced rate. Only useful out of combat when no adrenaline present.

**Notes:**

Because of Arashi's special Aura, some of his base skills are low but with his Aura he can boost them to a formidable level. But because his lighting based Aura is heavily defensive, he cannot rely on it as a defense as a well placed strike from a skilled opponent can kill him very easily. To counteract this, he developed a high aptitude for dodging hence his Agility and a strategic mind to avoid unnecessary trouble. All these factors molded him into a perfect assassin, on and off the battlefield.

For some reason, Arashi had little to no personality to begin with when he first came to Beacon and the personality he had developed during his years at the school has for some reason disappeared. It was only until he came back into contact with civilization and took up a team that his childish personality has started to resurface.

* * *

**Ruby Rose**

**Personality traits: **Childish, playful, kind, helpful

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **15

**Species: **Human

**Role: **Assassin

**Alignment: **Lawful good

**Skills:**

Strength:C-

Endurance: C+

Agility: B-

Aura: C

Speed:B-/ A++ with Semblance active

Intellect: B-

Semblance: Speed unmatched: A+

**Weapon:**

Crescent rose: A

Described by Ruby as a High Caliber Sniper-Scythe, it is just that. A mechanical scythe that contains a High caliber sniper rifle, Ruby uses the recoil expertly to propel herself in different directions and its incredibly sharp blade to slice and dice. Made out of heavily refined steel, it is extremely hard to damage and also stays sharper for longer. It is almost impossible to use without special training. Ruby heavily prefers high impact bullets for maximum recoil.

**Special traits:**

Mind of a child: Because of her age and personality, Ruby's mind is very creative making her slightly more skilled than others in making plans on the fly

Gear head: The creator of Crescent rose, Ruby knows the ins and outs of mechanical weapons including guns, compact weapons and everything in between

Apprentice of Qrow: Taught by Qrow, a legendary Huntsman, Ruby is extremely skilled in scythe combat and talented in most weapons she comes across

**Notes:**

Ruby is incredibly strong for her age. But being so young, Ruby is inexperienced and has not faced real life threatening challenges. Though she may be strong, the only thing limiting her from progressing further is her lack of experience. But what makes her so threatening is her Semblance. Though it could be vastly improved upon, Ruby's current skill with it grants her the ability to literally blink across the battlefield. Coupled with her weapon, which is defensive in nature, she is best suited for the role of an assassin.

* * *

**Yang Xiao Long**

**Personality traits: **Playful, Cheeky, Tough, Protective, Easily aggravated

**Gender:** Female

**Age:**18

**Species: **Human

**Role: **Tank/Frontline soldier

**Alignment: **Lawful good

**Skills:**

Strength: B+/ A+ with Semblance

Endurance: B-

Agility: C/ D with Semblance

Aura: B+/ A with Semblance

Speed: C+/ B+ with Semblance

Intellect: C+/C- with Semblance

Semblance: Aggressive fire: A

**Weapon:**

Ember Celica:

Described as Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets, Ember Celica is a gauntlet disguised as a thick bracelet that is designed to shoot out customized shells that holds flammable and combustible bullets. Like her sister, Yang favors high impact bullets for recoil and maximum effect when used in conjuntion with her already deadly punches.

**Special traits:**

Aggressive fire: Aggressive fire allows her to boost her main stats, similar to Arashi Nii,yet more stronger in some cases. This is a double edged sword as the effect her Semblance is tied to her anger, her most strongest emotion. This causes her to sense of caution and what ever agility she has to be thrown out the window.

"Don't touch the hair!": Yang loves her hair. Damaging a single strand will enact her wrath on your poor soul

Duty of an older sister: As an older sister Yang feels extremely protective of Ruby. She will do anything to keep her safe.

**Notes:**

Yang is the toughest out of the four members of team RWBY. Her fighting style revolves around beating her opponent into submission with brute strength. Because of this she has developed skills that would allow her to fight for long periods of time Because of her traits. Yang is the shield that defends team RWBY from harm.

* * *

**Weiss Schnee**

**Personality traits: **Cold, Kind, Rebellious (Is a Tsundere)

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **18

**Species: **Human

**Role: **Support, Duelist

**Alignment:** Lawful good

**Skills:**

Strength: C-

Endurance: B+

Agility: B+

Aura: C+

Speed: B+/ A with Glyphs

Intellect: A-

Semblance: Glyphs: A

**Weapon:**

The Myrtenster:

This Multi Action Dust Rapier was specially made for Weiss. Carrying dust crystals, the Myrtenster increases Weiss's already impressive arsenal of abilities as well as her complimenting her Semblance. It is made with a special type of metal that allows her to channel her Semblance through the sword and the dust crystals stored inside of it making her Semblance something to be feared.

**Special traits:**

Strategy is key: Weiss's Glyphs can be used offensively and defensively but it's most important feature is the utility it gives her. This gives her and her allies a strategic advantage.

Hand of a duelist: Weiss's weapon, the Myrtenster was made with a design of a Rapier in mind, a dueling blade that involves steady footwork, fast movements, thrusts and parrying. Due to the nature of this style of fighting, she is excellent when fighting one on one but weak against groups.

Dust Heiress: Heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the biggest Dust mining corporations in the world, Weiss has both hands-on and theoretical knowledge of every kind of dust. This makes her more knowledgeable about the inner workings of dust based abilities of her enemies and her allies.

**Notes:**

Compared to the likes of Yang, Weiss is fragile as glass. But that not to say she is weak. Her dueling skills makes her a nimble and deadly fighter. What makes Weiss truly deadly is her aura, which can turn the tide of any battle for her and her allies making a suited for the role of a support. Coupled with her weapon, Weiss is not to be trifled with.

* * *

**Blake Belladonna**

**Personality traits: **Secluded, secretive, silent

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **18

**Species:** Faunus

**Role: **Assassin, Duelist

**Alignment: **Neutral good

**Skills:**

Strength: C+

Endurance: B-

Agility: B+

Aura: C+

Speed: B-

Intellect: B

Semblance: Shadow image: B

**Weapon:**

Gambit shroud: B+

One of the most versatile weapon ever conceived, Blake is the wielder of Gambit shroud. The weapon can transform into three forms altogether. It's default form is a long cleaver, it's secondary form is a katana, and it's final form is a chain with a gun and blade on the end of it. It is designed for many different situations, and requires massive amounts of training to master all it's forms

**Special traits:**

Veteran of war: though she has not fought any major battles, Blake was once involved in few operations conducted by the White Fang. This grants her one of most well rounded stats of Team RWBY as well as more experience in real battles than people her age.

"Now you see me...": Leaving but her shadow behind, Blake's Semblance can make a distraction that is most effective in close-quarters. This gives her increased dueling capabilities.

Faunus: Because of her heritage Blake has enhanced sense of smell and a strong night vision

Nightcrawler: Blake is a Faunus that heavily leans towards the nature of a cat. This gives her increased agility and stealth capabilities

Nine lives: Like Arashi, Blake has advanced healing but her's is more stronger. In exchange for massive amounts of stamina, Blake can rapidly heal herself so fast she could use it in battle. She can do this nine times when at her best before she would collapse from exhaustion.

**Notes:**

Blake is by far the most experienced member of team RWBY. She knows the do's and don'ts when fighting in a life and death situation. She is often compared to Glynda by Arashi as they both share similarities. Blake is reliable on her own but has always had trouble leading a team of her own. She is more of a follower and silent supporter. She is no doubt the backbone of Team RWBY.

* * *

**Glynda Goodwitch**

**Personality traits: **Professional, Silent, motherly

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **41

**Species: **Human

**Role: **Mage/spell caster, support

**Alignment: **Neutral good

**Skills:**

Strength: B+

Endurance: A-

Agility: A+

Aura: B

Speed: A-

Intellect: A++

Semblance: Wrath of nature: A+

**Special traits:**

Wrath of nature: Glynda has the ability to manipulate her surroundings to her advantage, granting her defensive, offensive and strategic abilities

Professor of Beacon: Being a teacher at Beacon for years shaped Glynda into a jack of all trades. She knows everything and can teach anything. She is one of most strongest Huntress of this generation.

Motherly love: Glynda cares for each student at Beacon academy. She will do anything to protect them, granting her increased Aura when danger comes to beacon

**Notes:**

A mother figure to Arashi, Glynda had a huge affect on his personality. It is because of her that Arashi is not completely apathetic and developed a childish personality that is only just resurfacing

* * *

**Ozpin**

**Personality traits: **Charismatic, friendly, cheeky, fatherly

**Gender:** Male

**Age: **41

**Species: **Human

**Role: **Leader, Tank

**Alignment: **Lawful good

**Skills:**

Strength: A+

Endurance: A+

Agility: B-

Aura: A++

Speed: A-

Intellect: A++

Semblance: Unknown

**Special traits:**

The leader's will: As a leader, Ozpin can single-handedly hold entire armies from routing with just his words and charisma

The leader's wisdom: Once leading a team, Ozpin knows what it means to lead, something that he had made use off as Headmaster of Beacon

The leader's strength: To lead a team, one must have the strength to back him up. Ozpin has taken this to an extreme.

The leader's retirement: Now teaching at Beacon, Ozpin has let his skill dull and is no longer at his best. This neglects all of the above.

Fatherly wrath: Ozpin loves all his students as if they were his family. And like any father, he will show no remorse to those who do his family wrong. This completely neglects The leader's retirement debuff making all his skills S rank

**Notes:**

Credited to be the strongest huntsman of Vale, the former legend and master of Arashi Nii, Ozpin regrets what has become of Arashi and his role in it. After one year apart, he managed to bring Arashi back to Beacon to give himself a chance to fix his mistake.

* * *

**Yami (Arashi's insane personality)**

**Personality traits: **Sadistic, Cannibalistic, insane, unpredictable, masochistic

**Gender:** Male

**Age: **16

**Species: **Faunus

**Role: **Fighter, brawler, mage

**Alignment: **Chaotic evil

**Skills:**

Strength: A+/ S with Aura

Endurance: A+/ S with Aura

Agility: S

Aura: S+

Speed:A+/ S with Aura

Intellect: E

Semblance: unknown

**Special traits:**

"Show me crimson": Sadistic and cruel, this side of Arashi inflicts pain on anyone, even resorting to murder to see pain. This also causes him to inflict normally mortal wounds on himself

Mind of a monster: Being in this state, Arashi loses all reasoning and can no longer think normally. He becomes unpredictable and uncaring of anything, including his wounds, his condition and the condition of others. Like a cornered animal, all he will do is fight until he can fight no more. Except more stupider.

Only mortal: After pushing himself for a long period of time, Arashi's body will start destroying itself, potentially crippling him for life.

"For my friends": Arashi is not totally lost in this state. Because of his loyalty to his allies, it is possible to bring the original him back and suppress his darker side.

**Notes:**

Yami was formed from the chaotic remains of Arashi's past. Considered separate from Arashi, Yami is deadly and evil. Despite this, he never kills those who he believes won't be worth the fight. He lives on the thrill of the hunt and the art of battle, blood being his ink and the earth being his canvas.

* * *

**Team JOLT**

**Species: **Exclusively human

**Main role:** Unknown

**Alignment: **Chaotic neutral

**Combined**** skills:**

Strength: S+

Endurance: S-

Agility: S+

Aura: S

Speed: S+

Intellect: S++

Semblance: S+

**Known special traits:**

Right hand of death: Having killed thousands of Faunus and their homes they have gained experience with destroying large groups and demolitions. They show no remorse.

Man of the unknown: Having their profiles suddenly disappear from the archives prevents anyone from knowing what they look like. This also helps in hiding their true skills

The leader's will: The leader can make grown men commit suicide just words and charisma

The leader's wisdom: Leading a team, the leader knows how formulate a murder perfectly and leave no trace what so ever

The leader's strength: To lead a team, one must have the strength to back him up. The leader has that in spades. In case that fails, he could always use fear instead

**Notes:**

Considered too powerful to be killed, Team Jolt is one of the most deadliest units ever conceived. Murdering thousands out of hate, this team is feared by all. For now they work for the government, taking back territory from the Grimm. Why they do this, no one knows.

* * *

**That is all I am going to reveal about team JOLT. I have already said too much. I just threw in team JOLT because I wanted to keep you interested until the end. Because this we got a long road ahead of us.**

**But as you can see, Arashi's darker side which I nicknamed Yami, which means dark/evil in japanese, is super strong. So strong that he could take on armies at a time. But he can't think straight well Yami is out. That is why Arashi is sure to die if he takes on the whole Team JOLT. Ozpin himself can be able to take on JOLT by himself if they ever attack his students but he will lose before he could defeat them because of their collective stats. **

**And before you say anything if some of the best Huntsmen of Vale team up to kill them with Ozpin who is credited to be the strongest huntsman in Vale, he won't be at his best since the students of Beacon are not in direct danger. That;s if they find them. Team JOLT can be incredibly hard to find when they want to be.**

**Again, the stats of Team JOLT is their collective stats and they are only powerful because of their leader who, with his abilities as a leader, makes his team deadly as it is **

**So I tried to keep Arashi and Team RWBY as low as possible, only giving them one or two A ranked stats each, with Arashi being the sole person to have a S rank stat. Ozpin and Glynda are mostly A rank because they are teachers. I mean it would be useless if they couldn't bet their own students. But like I said before, A rank is for masters. And from my point of view, Beacon only accepts the best of the best so I thought that the students would have some A rank abilities**

**Also, Team RWBY is leaderless for now**

* * *

**Now the list of events that you should know in the story. Some of these events were only loosely mentioned so that is why I decided to write them down. Again I'm doing this for clarity's sake.**

**Because I don't know the actual date in the RWBY universe, I've just decided to not mention anything about the date and avoid making up one. This is if the second season of RWBY mentions the actual date, I won't have to screw up my story if I ever make another story for the second season. Foresight for the win!**

**16 years ago: **Arashi is born

**15 years ago: **Ruby is born

**8 years ago: **The event known as the Faunus massacre by team Jolt. Blake is 12 years old at this time and a member of the once peaceful White fang.**  
**

**3 years ago: **Alone, Arashi is found by Glynda and Ozpin on one of their missions

**2 years ago: **Arashi is enrolled at Beacon as an apprentice of Ozpin

**1 year ago****: **Arashi graduates as he improved four times faster without being a part of a four man, effectively turning the time he was suppose to spend at Beacon from four years to one. Ozpin becomes Headmaster much to Glynda's dismay.

**Present:** Arashi becomes the master to Ruby and her team members

**Notes:**

For now it is unknown when Arashi developed his more violent side

* * *

**This was my first time giving characters stats so please contact me if you think you have a more appropriate set of stats for any of the members of team RWBY. And besides, if you do correct me, it will give me a better feel for how strong Team RWBY is.  
**


	6. A day in the life

**Yo Loric Kane here**

**So yea here we are again, five chapters into the story. I feel proud of myself for getting this far. Did you like the previous chapter? Or notes or what ever? I just did it for funzies as well as this one. Before you read this chapter you must be warned that this is just a chapter where Arashi connects with his team. In other words this will be a light and happy chapter. Yeah...it's not my greatest strength. I like writing dark thought provoking scenes but it must be done!**

**What I found really hard, Weiss's interaction with Arashi. I picture Weiss to be the kind of girl who would suck up to her teachers, which she did in one chapter if I recall correctly. I fixed that problem by having Arashi address it directly.**

**I also had problems with Yand and Arashi. I planned their relationship to be somewhat comedic because if I didn't do that then they would have nothing in common. I mean, Blake and Arashi have their secret identities to connect with. With Ruby, they share a love for sweets. And with Weiss...well nothing really. But this is what this chapter is for.**

**Any way here we go.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

A day in the life

Chess is a very old game. It was first conceived as an exercise for generals of armies to keep their mind sharp and flexible. It was a tradition that generals would play one game of Chess before a battle. If they lose then that would have been believed as a bad omen and if they won, a good omen. But over the years, when man shifted from facing their equally cunning man to the simpler minded Grimm, the tradition has become less and less practiced. Still, in the modern world Chess has become a favoured past time, and a way to express ones intelligence, foresight and cunning.

Though some are more talented than others.

"Ah ha!" Ruby shouted, slamming her hand on the wooden board in front of her "I finally got you now Arashi!"

Arashi looked blankly at Ruby as he moved his last black pawn piece over to the end of the board, turning it into a knight "Checkmate"

"What?!" She cried seeing that his knight stood over her king. Her shoulders slumped as she saw that there was no possible way she could save her king.

"This is like the hundredth time you beat me!" Ruby failed her arm in the air in frustration

"Sixty third" Arashi corrected, concentrating on setting up the board "We've only been playing for five days"

"That's still a lot" She grumbled "Why are you making me do this well you let the others train?"

"Because you need to learn patience. Blake has plenty and Weiss does too"

"And Yang?" Ruby pressed

Arashi shifted uncomfortably, trying to resist the urge to cover his crotch and shiver in fear "…I don't think she needs to learn patience" He shook his head to clear his thoughts "Anyway, before I get you to do anything I'm going to teach you patience by having you sit still and concentrate"

"In the most boring way possible?"

"If it works, then yes"

"Aw" She moaned "But it's Saturday! The docks are open now and we can finally use transports to go to Vale"

"For every one day spent training you become one day better then yesterday. It starts adding up and up and soon you'll find that you are leagues stronger than the people your age" Arashi lectured, pausing as he was about to place the last king piece in place "…Although, I felt the same way as you when Ozpin forced me to play Chess with him"

Ruby beamed "You mean we can go now?"

"Hmm" Arashi touched his lips "I guess I would like to go out for ice cream"

"Yes!" Ruby cheered jumping up to her feet, only for the surface below her to wobble

"You dolt!" Weiss growled from below "Don't get up so fast!"

"Sorry!"

Sitting at the edge of a cliff Weiss concentrated heavily on keeping the large white circle glyph that was suspended Arashi and Ruby over the long drop below. Arashi forbade her from using her weapon, the Myrtenaster to boost her powers during training. Without it, Weiss was almost constantly drenched in sweat, forcing her to wear cheap some black and white striped shorts and a white t-shirt that she had lying around. She was actually a bit surprised that she found those clothes in her suit cases.

Tapping the platform he and Ruby was on, Arashi saw it flickering slightly signalling that Weiss was at her limit. Looking down at Weiss, he yelled out to her "Weiss! You can let us down now! Remember to take it slowly!"

"I got it!" She snapped back, mostly because he was being distracting. Arashi felt amusement as he watched Ruby struggle to keep balance when the glyph started moving down to the ground. Quickly packing the chess board into the bag strapped to his back and fixing his hat in place, Arashi followed Ruby as they jumped back down to meet with Weiss who just collapsed on the ground

Ruby looked down at Weiss "You ok Weiss?"

"Do…I look ok?" The white haired girl panted

Arashi knelt next to the girl holding out a water bottle he got from his bag "You did good Weiss. Me and Ruby managed to play one more game than last time"

"Thank you" Weiss grabbed at bottle eagerly and squeezed half the water into her mouth. After this exercise the water felt like gold to her.

"Control is getting better too" Arashi continued "The speed of the wind is about 20 mph up here and I could hardly feel the wind when we were playing. It's impressive to say the least. I think next time I'll give you a different exercise instead of this one"

Weiss, having little to no energy left, only closed her eyes and enjoyed the immense feeling of satisfaction flow through her. After all her hard work, she managed to get on her master's good side. First stage of her plan is complete! Now on two phase two. And that is to convince him to let her to be the team leader! A simple yet brilliant plan.

"Come on Weiss" Ruby poked Weiss with a stick "Arashi let us have the rest day off"

"Wait really?" Weiss said, shaking as she struggled to sit up and slapping the stick away as she did "So no duelling practice?"

"No"

"Speed training?"

"Nope"

"Extra studying?"

"…you make it sound like I'm abusing you"

"You are" Ruby and Weiss said at the same time. Arashi dropped his head as a dark cloud formed over his head before snapping quickly out of it

"Oh well" He shrugged, extending his hand out to Weiss "Come. Lets go get Blake and Yang. The sooner we get to Beacon, the sooner I can get some ice cream"

Weiss looked at his hand reluctantly. Arashi was shorter than her by a few inches and he was almost just as skinny. Without his Aura, which would surely electrocute her to death, he couldn't possibly lift her…right? Taking the hand, she and Ruby was surprised when Arashi lifted her up onto his back, into a piggyback like it was nothing. Arashi looked up at her and smirked ever so slightly at the emotion on her face.

"You don't have too" Weiss said "I can stand up on my own"

"No you can't" Arashi scoffed "You could hardly sit up. There is no way you can walk back to Beacon. Even if you can, we are in the Emerald forest. It's about three to four Kilometres away from Beacon"

"You don't mind? I am sticky and sweaty. It might ruin your suit"

"It's ok. I didn't even pay for this suit. Just mind the hat and I'll be fine" Arashi said before they all heard a loud yell

"AGH!" Arashi rolled his eyes as he grabbed Ruby's shoulder and moved her out of the way just before a flaming bullet flew from the thick tree line through the area her head was.

"I think Yang is getting impatient" Ruby chuckled sheepishly

"That girl. She could burn down the forest" Arashi growled. Looking back at Weiss he said "Hang on, Weiss"

When she nodded, Arashi broke into a sprint with Ruby easily following from behind. It only took a minute for them to leave the dense forest behind and into a small clearing filled with rocks and few thick trees. In the middle was the fiery yellow haired young woman. Dressed in her old tattered blue and white gym uniform from years ago, Yang held her arms up in a boxers stance, watching the surrounding tree line and rocks wearily. Quickly stepping aside, Yang narrowly dodged a thick rubber ball from hitting her chest before shooting fiery bullets back into the forest with Ember Celica.

"Yang!" Arashi yelled as he and Ruby slowed to a stop "Stop it! You'll burn the whole forest down!"

"Arashi!" Yang spun around in fright "What are you doing here. Are we done already?"

Before he could respond, Yang suddenly fell to the ground with a thump, being victim to a rubber bullet impacting the back of her head. Ruby let out a small 'Eep' as she rushed to her sisters' side just as Blake jumped out of one of the large trees with a large riot gun in her hands. Weiss found it kind of funny as normally black, dark and mysterious Blake wore the brightest white cloak she had laid her eyes on. And she had seen many in her years. Though she still wore her black bow. She refused to take it off for some reason.

"Yang? Yang?! YANG!" Ruby cried to the sky, before she was forced to cover her head as Arashi knocked her head slightly

"Good work, Blake. You managed to hit her this time" Arashi congratulated with thumbs up "Though we did distract her so I guess it's not that impressive"

"I understand" She said, eye brows raised at Weiss's place on the younger boy's back "I'll do better next time"

"No need" He waved off "You're already good enough as it is. I didn't even know where you were until you jumped out of that tree. And remember what I said before we started this exercise. If you can hide in white…"

"Then I can hide anywhere" Blake finished. Arashi nodded in satisfaction before looking at Yang who was getting back up with the help of Ruby

"Why are we doing this anyway?" Yang said, rubbing her sore head

"Side from Ruby, I just wanted to improve your core abilities before I do anything else and to see how fast each of you improve" he answered quickly

"What about me?" Yang growled pointing at all the bruises scattered across her body "All I'm doing is getting shot at"

"…Target practice. Do you have a problem with that" Arashi glared causing her to flinch

***Boom***

The jaws of all the members of Team RWBY dropped when they looked along the tree line and saw a small mushroom cloud growing in the distance.

"That must be team JNPR" Arashi grinned, making the girls turn to him in disbelief "What? Jaune asked me to find him an instructor who can teach his team"

"And who did you get for them?" Weiss asked

"Ozpin of course"

Ruby stared at the mushroom cloud, silently praying for her friend "Wait, is that what you went through when Ozpin taught you?"

"More or less" He shrugged "Ozpin really likes to give you advanced exercises right off the bat. Just be glad I'm going to take my time with your training. We do have four whole years together" He turned to face them all "Well, looks like team JNPR is going to be out of commission for a while. As for us I think a bit of leisure time is in order"

"You mean we can go?" Yang asked "No more weight training?"

"No. No more weight training"

"No more resistance training?" Blake asked

"No"

"No more dust training?"

"No! No more training!" His shoulders dropped in depression "Just…just got and enjoy your free time"

"Yes!"

* * *

"Ahhh that hits the spot" Arashi hummed, taking another scoop of chocolate ice-cream and waffles and gently settling it into his mouth

"Glad you like it sir" A cute chestnut haired girl smiled over the counter "The Ichiraku deserts parlour makes the best Ice cream here at downtown Vale"

"Hmm" Arashi nodded, holding his empty plate into the air "Can I have another. And this time I want some marshmallows as well"

"Right away sir" She said in rehearsed happiness, taking Arashi's empty plate with her.

For normal people, the amount of ice cream Arashi can eat would make them sick to the stomach. But to him it was like drinking water, except more delicious. Ice cream to him was like his way of letting things go. Where people have stress balls they could squeeze all day, he had ice cream where he could feel the sugar flow down his throat carrying his worry with them. He was glad that he could eat as much as he did. And so was the Ichiraku desert parlour that was for sure. Without enough ice cream, he wouldn't make it even a day.

"Can I have one too, please? With strawberries" Arashi turned to his side and saw Ruby dressed in her usual red combat gear pulling up the chair beside him in the small empty parlour

"Yes miss" The waitress replied walking into the back of the parlour. Arashi looked at Ruby with a curious eye but didn't say anything. Taking the glass of milk that was at his side he took a long drawn out sip from the straw to wash down the ice cream he had just ate. Ruby then turned to Arashi with a grin stretched across her face

"I knew I would find you here Arashi" She said with glee

"Oh?" he raised his eye brow

"I mean you gave me and the team ice cream after every training session. So I guessed that love ice cream so much that you had to be in a place that sells ice cream"  
"But there are dozens of ice cream parlours in downtown Vale. How do you know it would be this one?"

"It was the closest one to the docks" She said simply

"Ah" Arashi smiled "You're finally using your head Ruby"

"Hehe, well it takes one to know one" She giggled as the waitress returned with two plates of ice cream

"Here you go! One waffle delight with marshmallows and one with strawberries" She placed them down in front of the two "Here you go!"

"Thank you" They both said. Taking their spoons, Arashi and Ruby melted in bliss at the creamy cold treat.

Looking back at Ruby, Arashi asked "So why did you want to find me? Have something to talk about?"

"Not really" Ruby shrugged "Yang is hanging out with her friends, Weiss went shopping and Blake disappeared when the second we got off the transports"

"Hmm, seems like Blake has learned her lesson well" Arashi mused silently

"Before Beacon, I'd be hanging out with my friends or visiting Dust and weapon shops" She continued "But my friends live near Central Vale. It'd too long to get there. And the Dust and weapon shops are starting to close because of robberies"

"Robberies?" He said aloud

"Yea. Shops are starting to go out of business and are closing down everywhere" She whispered "You don't think that Roman would have anything to do with it don't you?"

"Why are you whispering" Arsahi flicked her forehead a little "Don't think too much about it Ruby. It's not our job to go looking for trouble. Our job is to fight Grimm and to keep the peace. Let the cops do their job and find Roman. Besides, a killer like him isn't someone you would want to get mixed up in"

"Killer?"

"Yes. I'm not sure if you know by now but Roman has killed a lot of people to achieve his goals whatever they may be. Mostly they are people who get in his way. Sometimes it is for just plain amusement. Killers like that, like Roman is dangerous to themselves and the world around them. If you get involved with a killer like him then your life won't be the same again" Arashi looked down at his half eaten ice cream "Then again, you could do worse. The number of people he killed pales in comparison with some of the more deadly villains of this world"

"You mean like team JOLT" She didn't know why she said it. It was obvious that Arashi had some kind of dark past with them and bringing it up would only be dangerous. But she did. Not because of curiosity. She may not know it but being the girl she was, she wanted to help Arashi. He was going to be in her life for the next four years and he was her first friend she made when she came to Beacon.

The spoon in Arashi's hand suddenly bent in 90 degrees as his crimson eyes calmly turned to Ruby "…Yea team JOLT"

"Team JOLT are killers" Ruby said "Is that how you got involved with them?"

"You are not supposed to know that" His eyes lingered for a moment before he looked away "Team JOLT _are_ killers and I did get involved with them. My life has not been normal ever since they came into my life. But that is not the reason I am involved with them"

"Then why?"

"You are treading on thin ice Ruby" Arashi closed his eyes as he took another scoop of ice cream "They killed so many people. They are as tainted as the Grimm I fight. They will not flinch when they see another human being take their last breath. They say that to save a life insures transcendence and to take one insures damnation. I will never be like them because they are monsters"

Ruby looked at the lone tear threatening to roll out of Arashi's eyes and realised she had pushed too far "Ah sorry Arashi! I was just curious that's all"

"No no" Arashi waved off, bringing himself back together "I'm all right"

"…You know sometimes you sound a lot older then you really are, Arashi" Ruby smiled

"Yea" He signed "Hey Ruby. Promise me something"

"What is it?"

"Never become a killer. No matter what"

Ruby giggled holding out her hand "Sure. As long as you promise the same thing"

"…Yea" Arashi took her hand.

Ruby smiled before taking her bowl and holding it up into the air "A toast!"

"A toast?" Arashi raised an eyebrow "For what?"

"I don't know! Who cares!" She cheered. The blue haired boy started at Ruby for a minute before sheepishly taking his bowl and tapping it agenised hers. Ruby laughed as she grabbed his bowl of half eaten ice cream and forced it down Arashi's throat. His arms started flail in the air when he realised what was happening. When he swallowed the whole thing he clutched his head in a brain freeze as Ruby draped her arm over his shoulders and drowned down her ice cream, getting a brain freeze herself. Despite his major brain freeze, Arashi smiled as he and Ruby failed around graphing their heads.

"There he is!"

Arashi turned to look outside the ice cream parlour and frowned when he saw a crowd of camera wielding hound dogs he came to know as the paparazzi

"You mind paying for this Ruby?" He asked the red haired girl

"Wha-"

"Thanks" Arashi yelled as he ran out the front door.

"Hey wait!" Ruby tried to reach out to him only find the waitress standing at the door with a small piece of paper in her hands

"Forgetting something?" The smile on her face did not make Ruby jump for joy.

Neither did the receipt she forced to pay

* * *

At first when Weiss saw Arashi stalking the streets of down town Vale with a crowd of photographers, she didn't know what to think. Well it was no surprise that was for sure. Arashi was very popular and having people follow him around was something that should not be out of the ordinary. That was until she remembered that until now, the faceless legendary huntsman was not so faceless anymore. He did announce that he was Arashi at their initiation ceremony. Rumours spread quickly, she knew that all too well.

So being one of his apprentices, she had an obligation to help him out with this type of thing.

"Hey back off!" Weiss yelled as she stomped up to the group of paparazzi with a glare that could freeze water. A tick mark formed on her head as they only moved around her like a rock to the tide "Hey listen to me!"

"Weiss?"

The girl turned around and found Arashi standing beside her "What are you doing here?"

"Arashi?" Weiss looked back at the camera men who kept walking forward into the distance "How did you…?"  
"They are idiots" He shrugged "Although we might as well get out of here. They might come back"

Weiss stared at Arashi as he walked off inside and into a mall "Hey wait up!"

"They get so annoying sometimes" He said when Weiss caught up

"I know what you mean" Weiss nodded in an understanding way

"You do?" He questioned as he swiped a wig of a mannequin before quickly turning into a clothes store, Weiss following from behind

"Yea. Well sort of. I'm the heiress of the Schnee dust company. I had people following me all the time. I had bodyguards tasting every food and drink just in case it was poisoned, sons of greedy families and sometimes even girls sucking up to me"

Arashi stopped to look at some clothes on the rack "I never thought that it would be that bad for you Weiss"

"Oh believe me, it is" Weiss looked down and fiddled with the hem of her skirt "I hardly had any friends because of the White fang and the people who did want to be my friends just wanted to be rich"

"As far as I know, very few people can handle being alone. Most people your age would have accepted them as friends" He said picking out a light shirt before moving to another clothing rack and picking out another piece of clothing "So why didn't you?"

"Because they didn't_ want_ to be my friend" She explained "Every time they talk to me I can tell they are just faking those smiles and emotions. They don't care about me. They don't want to get to know me. I hate people like that"

"But isn't that what you're doing to me?"

"What?" She paused

"I can tell you're faking your emotions when you talk to me" Arashi looked Weiss in the eyes "I can tell from your voice that you want to say something different. I can tell that smile of yours is fake by the small twitch of your lips. You are almost as fake as them, don't you think Weiss"

"Wha- How dare you" She growled clenching her fist

"There it is. Your true emotions" Arashi let a cocky grin form on his face "Now tell me what do you think about me Weiss"

"I don-"

"Come on" He interrupted "Tell me how you hate me"

And for the first time since they met she glared at him "You want to know how I think about you? Well fine! You eat so much ice cream that it's impossible to not to become obese and yet you're skinny as a bone! I hate it how you haven't chosen our team leader yet and I hate it that you had it easy for your whole life! We had to work hard to get to Beacon and you just went through it like it was nothing all because of your special power! I hate it how you chose Ruby as your apprentice when there are thousands of other people better than her!"

"Like you?"

"Yes like me!" Weiss felt her teeth grinding as she glared the shorter boy but stopped when she felt a hand on her head

"Good" Arashi smiled as he patted her head "Even if half of those things aren't true, I'm glad that I know what you think of me"

"Hmm" She huffed, slapping his hand away

"And now that I know," Arashi held out his hands getting a blank look in return "I wouldn't mind be friends with you"

"Wait what?"

"You heard me. You said you hated people who fake their emotions. So do I. I mean, I'm the famous Arashi Nii. I have plenty experience with people sucking up to me. And now that you stopped sucking up to me, I wouldn't mind being your friend"

Weiss stared at Arashi's extended hand and reluctantly took it "Yea. A friend"

_Yes yes yes! I made a new friend! Thanks Ruby! Those lessons really came in handy!_ Arashi thought, picturing a chibi Ruby giving him thumbs up

"So now that we got this over with, you mind if I go change" Arashi asked as he entered a fitting room and drew the curtain

"…Sure" Weiss sighed as she slumped on a chair that was conveniently placed by the fitting room. Realising what just happened, she was lucky Arashi wasn't the type to blow the roof off the building in rage. And some of the things she said she hated about Arashi made her sound like such a…Yea she was extremely lucky. Weiss made up her mind that she would apologise what she said to the younger boy...But can they really be friends? He was her master but he was also young enough to relate to her.

Agh she was thinking too much. She need to get her mind off things and settled looking at a rack of cute dresses. Wait…dresses? Looking around, Weiss felt confusion as she saw racks filled with skirts, skinny jeans, dresses and blouses. In the corner she saw colourful ribbons, shoes, hair clips, bows and ear rings. It slowly dawned on her what type of shop this was. When she heard the rustling of a curtain, Weiss turned to the dressing room. She felt her eyes widen so much that it felt like her eye balls were going to fall out its sockets.

"So?" He asked "What do you think?

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING GIRLS CLOTHES?!"

Standing there in the fitting room Arashi blushed a little in embarrassment. Weiss looked on in horror as she saw the cute girlish clothing her master was wearing. A long light blue skirt reached down to his knees which matched the white stockings and shoes he wore. The colourful flower patterned blouse matched the blonde wig that reached just past his shoulders was tied into a single pony tail with a yellow bow. Two yellow hair pins kept the wig's fringe to the side, showing off his red eyes that now looked more feminine than usual.

And he actually looked like a girl! A cute one! Weiss knew that he was skinny and had a face like Ruby's but this is too much!

"You don't like it?" he asked bringing his hand to fiddle with his wig. It was then Weiss realised how much of a girly voice Arashi had

"Of course I don't!" She yelled "Why are you dressed like that anyway?! Do you do this often?!"

"Because this is one of my ultimate disguises!" Arashi said proudly in a deceptively feminine voice "I thought since I'm short, have a small body and have a young voice I could easily pass off as a girl. No one would think that little old me would be the famous Arashi Nii" Arashi started to pose in the mirror of the side "Plus I look cute don't I? Glynda thinks so"

"…Glynda?"

"Yea" He flicked his hair to the side "She used to dress me up like this all the time when I went to Beacon"

"…You poor poor boy"

Arashi paused when he saw the paparazzi outside the shop "Hey Weiss can you do me a favour?"

"What?"

Suddenly Arashi pointed at Weiss and yelled "OH LOOK! IT'S THE HEIRESS TO THE SCHNEE DUST COMPANY!"

"Wait what?!" Looking outside she shivered in fear as the group of camera man all turned and looked at her. Looking back she found no trace of Arashi aside from his abandoned suit in the dressing room "I'm going to kill that boy!"

* * *

"I love these shoes" Arashi giggled as he skipped down the streets of Vale "And this wig isn't too bad either. Kinda looks real too. Maybe I should get some blue contacts to go with is. But this skirt. Agh, It might look cute but it's uncomfortable. I should get a refund…Oh wait. I stole this. Never mind!"

There was a time, years ago, when Arashi wouldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. A time where he stood well away from skirts and colourful bows. The younger him would have bleached at the thought of dressing like a girl. Like any boy, he would have screamed and run out the door if he was ever forced to dress as a girl. Then he met Glynda. At first, dressing and acting like a girl was just a means of blending in and escaping the sight of people who came looking for trouble. But somewhere down the line it became a hobby. Not one he could be proud of but a still a hobby.

Even when he left Beacon and got a job as a member of Vale's search and destroy division, he always looked forward to his next pay check so he could actually buy his own clothes instead of using Glynda's outdated clothing. Though, it is kind of depressing that most of his wardrobe was made up of blouses, skirts and shoes and that acting like a girl felt sometimes more natural than being a boy. That did not stop him from cross dressing though. Not at all. I mean look at him! He was just too cute!

"Hey girly" Arashi looked up and saw a much taller, older and bulky man standing over him "You look lonely. You should come with me. I can give you a real good time"

Inside, Arashi inwardly rolled his eyes "No thanks" He said politely, in a practiced female voice "I'm fine"

"Oh come on" The man grinned, placing his large hand on his shoulder squeezing it slightly "Some pals of mine are throwing a party. I would love for you to come"

_You don't know who you're messing with_ Arashi thought as he silently started to charge up his fist with lightning

"Look gi-AGH!" Arashi blinked as the man was launched sideways and into a brick wall via motorcycle to the head. Poor guy. Although he would have suffered much worse if he wasn't sent flying so he shouldn't say anything. Looking to his side Arashi was a little surprised to see Yang putting down an expensive looking yellow motorcycle. Out of everyone he never thought she would 'save' him. What's next? Blake is going to jump out of nowhere? When Yang grinned at him, he instinctively started to fiddle with his…Ahem, skirt.

"Hey!" Yang lifted a hand in greeting "Are you ok?"

"I am" Arashi said "Thank you"

"I'm Yang" She smiled "Who are you?"

"I'm Yuki" He quickly said. Yuki was his cover name for his female disguise. He chose that name because it was cutest one he could come up with.

"Yuki? What a weird name…Say" Yang leaned in close to his face "You're the second person I've seen who has red eyes"

"Really?" Arashi chuckled nervously, felt sweat threatening to form on his brow "I thought I was the only one"  
"Hmmm" She hummed, before she spotted something sticking out of his skirt "Oh? Are you from Signal?"

"Eh?"

"That sword" She pointed at the blade that was hidden up his skirt

"Ah yea. Sure" He went along with it. Yang was basically making up his cover story for him.

"Do you know a girl named Ruby Rose? She's my sister and she went to Signal"

"Ahh…no. I don't"

"Really? You look just as young as her?" Yang pressed before shrugging "Oh well. You should be careful of perverts like him. Who knows what they'll do to you"

"Thanks again. I think I should be going now"

"Hey wait" Yang grabbed his shoulder "We should hang out. I'm bored and my friends ditched me to go to this club in the middle of downtown"

"Oh no. You don't have to bring me with you" Arashi said, waving his hands frantically

"Oh come on" Yang grinned, pushing Arashi by the shoulders to her bike "I'll be fun. I know this place that can ease the tension in your shoulders. Plus you owe me"

"But-" Arashi blinked when he found himself holding onto Yang's back. He felt his stomach drop when Yang started to revving up the motorbike "Wait Yang!"

"Hang on!"

Let it be known that Arashi screams like a girl

When the bike came to a halt Arashi collapsed to his knees, trying to hold the bile in his throat from coming out of his mouth.

"It wasn't that bad" Yang laughed, patting him on the back

"I felt like I was going to die" He shivered

"Hahaha! You're funny! Anyway, where're here" She said.

Arashi looked up and saw that Yang brought her to a very fancy cream coloured shop. Beside the doors two small green plants stood as water was being poured into them through pipes and seeping out the bottom into two garden water features. Above the shop was one large sign which said in big bold letters 'Jonson spa and rest resort'. Spa resort? They still have those?...Wait. He didn't have clothes to change into! Does that mean he'll have to get naked? With Yang?! He can't let that happen or she'll kill him!

"Spa for two please" Yang asked the receptionist as she handed her a wad of cash. Arashi blinked. Why was he on Yang's shoulder?!

"Yes mam" The receptionist nodded, her eyes lingering on Arashi for a moment. Pointing to a door to the side she said "Just go through there and enjoy your stay"

"Wait Yang!" Arashi squealed, trying to free himself from her grip "Let go of me!"

"Ok" Yang dropped Arashi into a chair. Arashi looked around in fear as he realised he was in a changing room. The girls changing room.

"Yang!" Arashi shouted "I can't go in! I uh…don't have any swimming gear!"

"You're not supposed to wear any in this kind of spa" Yang said as she unbuttoned her vest. Arashi let out a small 'eep' as he covered his eyes. Yang let out a knowing smile "Ohhhh. You're one of those pure girls aren't you? My sister is like you too"

"W-Why are we here anyway?" Arashi stuttered

"To relive stress. Didn't I tell you?" He could hear Yang's clothes dropping onto the floor "I go to Beacon you see and I have this master who forces me to do all these ridicules exercises"

Arashi paused "…Your master?"

"Yea. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you who he is but I can tell you he's out to get me"

"What do you mean?" He asked

"…I might have done something to make him hate me" She chuckled nervously

"Wait…" Arashi gasped "You're scared of him!"

"No!" Yang denied "…Well, maybe a little bit"

_She's scared of me!_ Arashi thought_ How can she be scared of me?! I'm scared of her!_

It was then he got an idea "Then how about you start over?"

"Excuse me?" He heard

"Exactly what I said. Just talk to him and get to know him. Who knows, he might be as scared of you as you are of him"

"It's not that easy Yuki"

"Trust me. It'll work"

"I guess it's worth a shot" Arashi smiled. Who knew Yang was scared of him. Him! He had trouble keeping a straight face let alone a professional one. He could finally hang back knowing Yang won't squeeze his nuts into mush.

"Hey why are you still covering your eyes? We're both girls" Suddenly Arashi felt his arms being brought down and was forced to look at Yang. And what a sight it was. Standing in her yellow undergarments Yang placed a hand on her hips as she looked at Arashi. He couldn't help by notice how her bra made her assets look a lot more pronounced and he swear that he could see a faint pink through her bra. The boy in disguise felt fear as he felt his…little pal stand up. Yang giggled at the look on his face "Oh don't worry. Someday you'll look just like me"

"Oh..ah…I uh"

"Now!" Yang started as she grabbed the hem of Arashi's skirt "Lets get this off!"

"Wait Yang!" Arashi yelled, trying to push her away

"Come on! I wanna get in the…" Yang paused "Hey…please tell me that it your sword?"

"I-It's my sword" Arashi stuttered as he felt a hand squeezing his manly bit

"…Wait" Yang thought, looking up at his eyes "Red eyes…Arashi?"

"Hehehe…Hi?"

"…."

"…."

"KYAAAAAA!"

"AGHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Never doing that again" Arashi sighed as he fixed his suit in place. After his unfortunate encounter with his fiery apprentice Arashi thought it would be wise if he were to just get his suit and get back to Beacon as soon as possible. Luckily when he went back to the store, his suit was still in one piece. The same could not be said for the store itself. The place looked like a damn tornado went through the place. He hoped they have insurance. They needed it. Now all he needed to do now it to get back to Beacon in one piece.

Arashi stopped when he looked to his side when he heard a sound of a trash can falling over. Looking to his side he briefly saw a dark figure lurking an alleyway. Sniffing the air, he smelt the faint smell of…tuna and steel. Blake he realised. What in the world is she doing? If she doesn't make it to the docks in time, she won't be able to make it back to Beacon. Arashi sighed before turning into the alleyway trying to find his stealthy student.

"Blake?" Arashi called, hearing scurrying of rats in return "Is that you? The ships to Beacon are going to stop soon. Where are you?"  
"What are you doing here?" Arashi looked down to his side and saw Blake sitting behind a garbage bin

"I could ask the same thing of you" He put a hand on his hip noticing the weary look on her face "Is something wrong? Did I push you too hard during training?"

"What? No" She shook her head "It's nothing"

"Really? I don't believe you" Arashi said, lowering himself down and sat next to the girl "Something is bothering you"

"…You wouldn't understand" She said

Arashi rolled his eyes and knocked her head "Don't say that. Ever. It doesn't suit a girl like you"

Blake glared a little as she rubbed her head "But you won't. You're too young"

"Oh please" He scoffed "That argument became redundant when I became a Huntsman. Just tell me your problem"

The black haired girl looked at him for a second before looking down at her lap "I saw a Faunus today. Two. It was a mother and her daughter. All they wanted was to buy a small music box. I think it was the girl's birthday. But the owners refused to serve them. When they tried to leave, I saw a group of men pick on the mother well the little girl cried and yelled at them. She was scared. I can tell. I wanted to help them so badly. But I just stood there watching. I didn't help them but I didn't. I feel disgusted that I didn't do anything"

Arashi noticed that Blake was clenching her fist so hard that it drew blood "You're a Faunus sympathiser" he said "There is nothing wrong with not helping them. Even though it might have been the right thing, you can't help it. As sentient beings, all we truly care about is staying alive. Besides, you're only human Blake. And after all my years as a huntsman, I learnt that humans are as very emotional creatures.

"…You're wrong" She whispered looking at Arashi "Please, can you keep a secret"

"Depends" Arashi shrugged "What is it about?"

Blake reached for her bow "It's not that I'm a sympathiser. It's just that-" Arashi's eyes widened when the bow was pulled off to show two small catlike ears "-I feel like I betrayed my own kind"

"…Hehe…AhahahAHAAHAHAH!" Blake glared as Arashi cackled like an insane man "AAHAHAHA, I'm such an idiot! AHAHA That explains why you smell like tuna! AHAHAHAH Why didn't I realise sooner?!AHAHA" He stared to settle down when Blake sounded like she was going to jump him at any second "Hehehehe, Sorry Blake. I just find it hilarious that I didn't figure it out sooner!"

She growled at him

"Look" Arashi chuckled "Thank you for telling me that you're a Faunus. It's flattering that you did"

"Hmp" Blake huffed folding her arms and turning away. Arashi looked at Blake feeling a slight tinge of guilt. Ok. Maybe laughing wasn't the best reaction ever. The girl did share her secret with him.

Shaking his head he said "I'm sorry I laughed. But I never thought that you were a Faunus. I was right to say that you had a talent for sneaking. You basically tricked everyone that you were human" Blake still refused to look at him "…Well at least we have something in common right?"

Blake looked at Arashi "What?"

"You heard me" Arashi smiled taking hold of his hat "We have something in common"

Blake was more than surprise when she saw two blue wolf ears twitching in broad day light "You're a Faunus too?"

"Yup" Arsahi signed "I try to keep it under wraps. Being a well known as I am, being a Faunus is a huge thing. Who knows what would happen if Vale knew what I was"

"…That is why you smell like dog"

"Hey! I take that as an insult" Arashi grinned "I'm a wolf"

Blake stared at Arashi for a moment before chuckling silently "You're right. It is funny"

"Try not to get emotional about this type of stuff" He said "It is natural for a sentient species to mistreat another. Because they are hateful creatures. Humans and the Faunus are no different. These two species are always at each other's throats true, but we are not dead yet. You know why? Because of the Grimm. It is the law of the jungle. If there is a threat that endangers two species, they will eventually learn to work together, even if they hate each other. That is why I believe things will get better eventually"

"Ruby was right" Blake smiled "You do sound older than you look"

"I became a huntsman when I was fifteen. What do you expect" He smiled back. Abruptly standing up Arashi fixed his hat back on top of head "Well I guess I should get going. You should as well Blake"

The raven haired girl nodded and tied her bow to hide her ears "I will. I just got to do something before I go"

"Right" he nodded, walking off "See ya at dinner then"

By the time he was gone, Blake strangely felt like the world was just a little bit lighter

* * *

(Not to be taken seriously)

When Arashi stepped off the transport to Beacon, he was confused to find Ruby, Weiss and Yang waiting for him. Well not so much when it came to Yang, she would no doubt be wondering why he was dressed up like a girl, but Weiss and Ruby? Why were they waiting for him?

"Hi" Arashi waved his hand "What are you girls doing here?"

***Slap***

"Ow!" He yelped, cupping his cheek "What was that for?!"

"What was that for? That was for leaving me the photographers!" Shouted Weiss "Because of you, I can't take one step into Vale without a bunch of creepy old men staking me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll call some people and get this thing sor-"

***Slap***

"Agh! Ruby!"

"You made me pay for your food!" She cried, throwing a receipt at his face "I used all my money! And now I can't afford oil for Crescent Rose"

"Ok ok" Arashi waved "I'll pay you ba-"

***Crack***

"AGH!" Before he knew it, Arashi was sent flying and slammed into a brick wall, making web cracks along the surface

"That was for peaking on me!" He heard Yang shout "You pervert!"

"My nose" He moaned, trying to stop the bleeding. He opened his eyes when he noticed a shadow over him. Looking up he saw the now revealed cat Faunus, Blake "Ah thank god Blake! Do you mind if you…help…me" Arashi's sentence slowed to a crawl when he saw Blake drew a knife with empty eyes "Ah…What are you doing?"

"Don't take this personally" Blake started in a cute voice "But I hate dogs"

"Wait wait wait!" Arashi stuttered "Remember Blake! As a Faunus we have to keep our instincts out of control. Remember"

"…"

"…"

Arashi felt sweet trickle down his forehead as Blake lifted her knife into the air

"Blake?" Arashi and Blake turned and found team JNPR standing behind her, each with singed clothing and hair "What are you doing?" Jaune asked

"Teaching him a lesson" Blake said nonchalant. Team JNPR looked between Blake's creepy smile and Arashi's frightened look

"…can we join in?"

"Sure"

"Hey hey hey! Lets not do anything we'll regret! Guys? Hey come on! Wait! AGHHHHHHHHH!"

Even though his wounds were healed by the next day, Ozpin and Glynda couldn't get Arashi to leave his room for the next week.

* * *

**I bet you're confused why Arashi is a cross dresser. Well I did say he was not normal. Trust me, I didn't want Arashi to turn out this way but inspiration struck and I just had to write it. Even I felt a bit dirty writing it but it will bear fruit sooner or later.**

**Any way, I hope this shows you how childish Arashi is deep, deep, deep down...Hopefuly**


End file.
